


The Life of Craig Tucker

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Children, Comedy, Craig is a dork, Crushes, Dark Comedy, Divorce, Dorks, Drama, Drinking, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Libraries, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Craig Tucker, POV Third Person, Photography, Rejection, Romance, Shopping Malls, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, job searching, part timer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig's parents were divorced, Craig is gay, Craig is going through a depressing state of mind, and Craig needs to find a job in order to help pay rent since his dad is too busy being an ass. If Craig realized being a teenager was this hard, he'd probably try to find a way to skip it or wish he was never born. Either way, Craig's life sucks.





	1. Life Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember when I said I was coming up with a new story? Well here it is, and I hope to freaking god I stick with this one till the very end! Anyways, I will say that yes, this story will contain a few serious topics, as said in the tags, but it is still a dark comedy type story, so though it talks about serious issues like suicide, it's only brief and isn't mentioned that much. I will say that suicide is a serious issue and if you know someone or are in a tough situation, it's okay to ask for help or get the help that person needs.
> 
> With that, I hope you'll give this story a shot and enjoy it. Thank you!

You know something....if being a teenager was this hard, I'd probably would have skipped it...or wish I was never born. It's bad enough living in a redneck town filled with a bunch of idiots, but when you're gay and living in a redneck town, that's probably problematic. You're probably wondering, oh...are you being bullied for being gay? The answer, no. But I am getting stares and a lot of people keep asking me a lot of stupid fucking questions that they think I know the answer to. There's a reason why we have the internet people, as well as fucking books.

I sighed as I took another drag of my cigarette as I looked through the help wanted ads. I was currently sitting on the rooftop of my house. My dad keeps telling me to stop sitting on the rooftop, saying I'll fall and break my arm or something. He also said that it'll be expensive as shit if I ended up going to the hospital. I don't listen to him. I never listen to him. No matter how many times he tells me off, he never does anything about it. He never does anything about anything anymore...not after what happened between him and mom.

I think it's been five years? Maybe six? I can't remember the exact date, but it felt like it's been that long. Mom and dad eventually got a divorce. It shocked both me and Tricia, never seeing it coming, but people have been talking. How dad cheated on mom with a lady he met online, but dad would say that it wasn't what she thought and that it was simply him talking to an old friend. I never knew which was the truth, whenever I ask me dad, he'd just frowned and tell me to fuck off. In the end, mom and dad got a divorce. Somehow, Tricia and I ended up being separated during the divorce. Mom would have Tricia, dad would take me. How the fuck that happened during the court order is beyond me.

"Craig! Are you on the fucking roof again!?" Seemed like dad is home from grocery shopping.

I peeked over and I could see the anger in his face. I rolled my eyes as I went back to sitting on the roof. "I'm being extra careful, dad. Don't start shitting your pants over it," I sighed.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that young man, and get off the roof. You're going to damage the shingles or something," dad said.

Jesus, for someone who doesn't want attention, he's sure causing a scene by yelling at me all the time.

"I'll repair any damage I did to the roof with my own money, dad, so stop worrying," I sighed.

"Your money huh?" dad sighed, "you should be saving all that money you get from work for college or something," dad said.

"Wasn't that something you and mom were suppose to be doing?" I asked.

"Don't bring up your mother," dad sighed. "Just get off the roof and help me with dinner."

"...Fine," I sighed as I put the newspaper away and carefully climbed down until I reached my window. I carefully climbed in and got into my room, if I can even call it that. Honestly, I missed my old room in the old house, but since mom is keeping the house, dad and I moved into a more cheaper house. There were so many cracks and leaky holes that I swear, it's almost as bad as the McCormick's place.

I went to the kitchen where dad was. I watched as he took out a couple boxes of frozen pizza and microwave dinners from the grocery bag. God, I wish dad knew how to cook, I feel like eating all of this frozen stuff is going to kill me one of these days, and I'm only sixteen.

"Have you been smoking again?" Dad turned to look at me. Fuck.

"...No," I said.

"Don't fucking lie to me, I can smell the nicotine on you," dad frowned.

"Okay, fine, but only a little." I sighed.

"Honestly, you shouldn't be wasting your money on buying those. Those things are expensive as shit," dad said.

"Well I don't see you stopping me," I said as I walked over and see if dad even bought any vegetables. I found lettuce, carrots, and tomatoes. I guess I can make a salad for two with these.

"Well I shouldn't have to stop you. Your school is suppose to be teaching you about the dangers of cigarettes and how they cause cancer, right?"

"Yeah...but that doesn't mean kids are listening. If people actually listened to half the shit being said in health class, then maybe the world wouldn't be filled with so many diseases from unprotected sex or having a baby as a teenager," I said.

"Heh...I swear...if your mother saw you like this now, she'd be so angry at you," dad chuckled. Judging from how dry the chuckle sounded, I can tell dad is in pain, thinking about mom.

"....I'm going to make a salad, so just heat up the pizza and I'll hand the rest," I said.

"Alright, you're the boss of the kitchen," dad said as he patted me on the head. Why does he keep doing that? I'm not ten anymore.

Once dad left the kitchen, I grabbed the slightly dulled kitchen knife and started cutting up the carrots and tomatoes. Once those were chopped up, I grabbed the head of lettuce and tore off the leaves until I got a good amount. I then grabbed two bowls and dumped the veggies into them.

"...Shit...I forgot to wash them..." I muttered.

I looked over at the sink and shrugged. I turned on the water from the sink and put the bowl of veggies underneath. I then carefully poured the water out and making sure no veggies left the bowl. After I was done, I went to the fridge, grabbed two sodas, and headed towards the small dining table.

"Come on son...you know I don't need this shit," dad said as he stared at the soda can.

"...." I know I shouldn't...I know how he gets...but judging from his face, it seemed he had a tough time at work. Usually, whenever dad has a tough time at work, mom would give him a back massage and try to help him relax, now...he just relies on drinking beer. "Fine...but only one. I know you have that important meeting in the morning so you can't afford to get a hangover," I said.

"Fine fine, just get me a beer, kid," dad said.

I sighed and walked back in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle. I placed it on the table and gently slid it towards him. "Remember, only one. You better not leave this table and try to get another one," I said.

"I thought I was the parent here, Craig," dad said.

"Yeah...but between the both of us, I'm the more responsible one," I sighed. I hear the oven ding, meaning the pizza was ready. I quickly grabbed the oven mitts and took the pizza out. "Ow...fuck," I hissed when I can steal feel the heat. What temperature did dad set the oven? 

I carefully placed the pizza on a plate and then placed the plate on the table. I took the oven mitts off and sat down across from dad. I watched as dad already opened his beer and took a sip from it. He always does this.

Not wanting to say anything else, I grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating. It was still hot, so the moment my tongue touched the slice, it burned.

"....You see your sister today?"

"Dad...you know she's in middle school now, which is far away from my school, so I don't have time to see her," I said.

"Well you both must have seen each other when walking to school, right?"

"I don't know...I think mom drives Tricia to school or something. Never once saw Trish walking to school," I said. I take another bite of my pizza, it was still hot, but didn't burn that much.

"You should see your sister more often...especially when I know you kids are having a...tough time with the divorce."

"Dad...it's been five years already. I'm pretty sure at this point, Trish and I have moved on by now and are getting use to it," I said. I know I have...at least a little.

"Still...you probably wish you were staying with your mother instead of with you loser dad like me...huh?" dad said.

Honestly...a little, yeah. I wondered why I ended up staying with dad, what exactly happened? Was mom not able to take care of two kids all on her own? Did the judge thought it would be fair if both parents had one child and both kids would visit the other parent during the weekend? How exactly did it become like this?

Still...after the first two nights of staying with my dad...seeing him all broken down...sad...drunk...and a whole bunch of stuff...I kinda felt sorry for the old man. Whether I believe him or I believe mom on the whole cheating incident, all I know is...if I had the choice to live with my mom instead of with my dad now...I'd probably continue to stay with dad...making sure he doesn't do something stupid.

"Don't say that, dad. You got a decent job, and the house may suck...but once we earn enough money to paint the place, it'll look great."

"You realized I'll have to talk to the guy who we're renting this place from that we want to paint the house, right?"

"Yeah...but...the guy seemed...nice when he rented this place to us," I said.

"Craig, that guy is sucking all the money we earn from us each month. Sometimes I wonder if we should have just moved into an apartment or something. I know those are much more cheaper," dad said.

Yeah, an apartment would be much more cheaper if we're renting, but sadly, South Park doesn't have any apartments for rent. If we ended up going for the apartment route, we'd probably have to move, and I didn't want to move. As much as I hate this town, I like some of the people here, and it would suck if I had to leave them.

"Don't worry dad...I'm earning enough money to help us pay the rent," I said.

"You shouldn't be helping pay the rent, you should be using that money to buy stuff you want or need. Maybe even use that money for college," dad said.

College. Something I know I'll have to think about soon, but not now. Not when dad is like this. Besides...I'll admit, my grades lately have not been so great, probably because I don't really have the time to study. Not that dad needs to know about that right now. He already has a lot of things to worry about, he doesn't need what's happening at school to make it worse.

"Well until you get that promotion and we're able to afford to get our own place, quit complaining," I sighed. I finished eating my pizza and saw there was still a couple pieces left. I didn't really feel hungry, so either dad finishes it or we will have pizza for tomorrow's dinner...or breakfast. Whichever. I suddenly get a message on my phone, I looked at it and saw it was a message from one of my bosses. "Gotta go to work," I said.

"Work?"

"Yep," I said.

"Which one?"

"...Uh...that um...educational video making of the human body and how it functions. The one that teaches-"

"The porno one?" Dad asked.

"...Yeah..the porno," I sighed.

"Tell me again how the fuck you ended up with that job? I thought you're suppose to be at least eighteen to get a job involving porn," dad said.

"It's not like I'm the one getting naked dad, I'm the guy that gets the coffee and the stars...equipment," I coughed.

"I want you to quit that job. It's not a good place for a kid like you," dad said.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on quitting...especially when one of the stars keeps...staring at me," I said.

"You are definitely quitting, young man," dad said.

"I will...I will...first I need to find a job that'll replace it and has good hours, then I'll-"

"I want you to quit, today. That's it. Just get the paycheck and quit. Got it."

"Fine!" I raised my hand in defeat. "I'll get the money and quit. Happy?"

"No," dad sighed as he takes another sip of his beer.

"Yeah well...what does these days?" I sighed as I grabbed my jacket and favorite hat from the coat hanger. I left the house and grabbed my bike. I started biking my way to the set. If I can really call it that. It's more like the director's house. Does he even sleep on that bed that the actors are fucking on? If he does...that's just gross and very unclean.

As I continued biking, I suddenly spotted a familiar blonde walking out of the coffee shop. He noticed me and stared at me for a second. I gulped and raised my hand to wave at him. He simply stared at me for a second before raising his hand to wave back before he goes back inside after throwing away the trash bag he was carrying. I sighed as I watched him leave. Tweek Tweak. A guy I see at school. The guy that talks to my friends but never me. The guy...I may have a secret crush on. I don't know what is it about him, but I like him...he's cute...and good looking.

I don't really remember when I developed a crush on Tweek, all I knew is that it happened after my first crush, which was with Thomas, this kid who had Tourette syndrome. I was probably thirteen when I had a crush on Thomas. I remember being forward with my flirting and even giving him hints about my affection towards me. In the end, he told me that he wasn't gay and told me to back off a bit. I did...but then it became awkward between us. We're still friends though...we still follow each other on Facebook and message each other. We just...don't really hang out that much, mostly because Thomas is home schooled and has a lot to deal with because of his condition. I don't know why it's a problem, I kinda thought his Tourette was pretty cool. Still...when I developed a crush on Tweek, I made sure Thomas was the first to know about it, so he'll know that we're cool and I have moved on from him.

Now you're probably wondering, if I have a crush on Tweek, what am I doing to him to what I did with Thomas? Here's the answer. Nothing. I'm doing absolutely nothing. Listen, my life is fucked up right now, I am busy with my many part time jobs, and I have to deal with my dad and stop him from drinking right now. You really think I have time for relationships. Besides...I don't even know if Tweek is gay or not. I bet he prefers pussy over dicks. Well whatever, I'm not going to make the same mistake I did back then with Thomas. All I want is to be friends with Tweek, but for whatever reason, whenever I talk to him, he doesn't give me much, it's almost like he's avoiding me in some way, wonder why? Does he hate me? Did I do something to him? Why does it seem like he's avoiding me?

Well whatever. I like him, but I'm not saying shit about it. If it turns out he doesn't like me, I'd probably be fine with it. I can't really afford to worry about that now, I just need to make sure I pay this month's rent.

"Fuck, I'm going to be late," I groaned when I stared at my watch. Getting out of my daze, I started peddling towards the set, forgetting about Tweek and worrying more about my job. Hopefully that lady who's been giving me this weird look doesn't show up today, that would make things a lot easier.

* * *

"Hey Craig, don't you look cute today?"

"Ha ha...thank you Ms. Lodie," I said.

"Do you want some gum sweetheart? It's mint flavor."

"No thanks, Ms. Catherine, I'm good," I said.

"You're so cute, Craigy, your cheeks are so soft, how old are you again?"

"S-sixteen, Ma'am," I said. This was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Oh...too bad. If you were a little older, I would have love to have you as a boyfriend."

"I would have love to have you as my scene partner."

"W-well...I'm too young for that...and it's illegal...right? So uh..n-no thanks," I said.

The girls giggled before the director came in and told the girls to get ready for their scene. I sighed in relief when all of them left me alone. Jesus...what's with them and young looking men? I don't get it, then again...I don't get women.

"Craig, my boy, come over here for a second," the director said.

I put down the tray of coffee and walked over towards Mr. Winkles, the director. "Yes sir?"

"Take look at those two," the director said.

I didn't want to, but I guess I have to. I turned my head and just as I thought, I see two adults fucking each other. The man hovering over the woman with his...you know...inside her. I feel sick.

"W-what about them, sir?" I asked.

"Just...give me a hand here. Do you think we can spice this up a bit more? I do want him to fuck her from behind...but...it seems...kinda boring, right?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Oh come on, kid. You're sixteen right? You must have seen some porn vids before," the director laughed.

I have...but they aren't the normal heterosexual porn. They were the super duper gay ones that were simple and straight forward. The ones where I sometimes imagine I'm the one on the-

"A-ah! Right there...oh...you're so good, baby..."

Jesus Christ. I really need to quit.

"Come on, Craig, tell me what you think," the director said.

I sighed, knowing I won't be able to continue my job and stop looking at this until I give him an answer. "Um...why don't you have the guy...grabbing her hair as he slams into her? And...I guess...have him touching her breasts as well?" I said.

"Hm...I like it! Nice job kid," The direct patted me on the back. I now want to take my jacket off and burn it. "Hey, instead of serving coffee to the staff, why don't you stay and watch a little longer, huh?

"No thanks...I should really get back to work," I said as I quickly left and went back to the serving table.

"Alright, but you're missing out on some hot stuff here," the director said. Honestly...I don't fucking mind one bit if I'm missing out on this. I'd rather bleach my eyeballs than see that.

As I was getting some coffee and donuts for the staff and some of the actors, I stopped when I see that lady who keeps eye fucking me. I never got her name since she's recently new, but the moment she saw me, she wouldn't stop looking at me. It makes me feel uneasy. I tried telling the director about it, but he simply said that she just found me attractive and that I should feel honored. I don't feel honored, I feel like I should run for my life right now.

As I was serving coffee and donuts to the crew, I can still feel that lady's eyes on me. Every time I turned my head or go to another room, I would see her, still looking at me. I really need to quit. I can't take this anymore.

Once today's shoot was finished, I walked into the director's office and told him this was going to be my last day.

"Really kid? Why? I thought kids like you like jobs like this. Getting to see some action for free."

"Um...well uh...my dad found out and he doesn't want me doing this anymore. You understand, right?"

"Oh...parents...yeah...I get it. Lose a lot of young and diligent workers like you all the time because of parents...well...alright. Can't really stop you, can't risk getting sued by the parent, you know? So...here's your pay check, kid. It's been nice working with you."

"You too." Not.

"And hey...maybe when you're eighteen and legal...if you ever need some quick cash or dream of being a star, you can always talk to me," Mr. Winkles said, he gave me a wink and smirked.

I am so out of here. "Thanks...will...think about it." Again...not.

I quickly left his office, pay check in my hands. Just need to get out of this hellhole and find a job that involves less nudity.

"You're leaving?" I hear a voice from behind. I turned around, it was that lady.

"I uh...yeah...this was my last day. Sorry we couldn't get to know each other, ma'am," I said. Honestly, I don't want to know you and I'm glad I'll be far far away from you.

"...You can't go," the lady said.

"....Well...I have to. I don't work here anymore," I said.

"...." The lady looks around before grabbing my arm. "Follow me."

"M-ma'am, no. I really need to...oh god," the lady pulls me outside until we were behind the house. Judging from how the lady was rubbing her arms, it was cold outside. It was a good thing I have my jacket with me. "Ma'am....what do you want? I really need to get back home. My dad is going to worry."

"...You really are sixteen," the lady said, stroking my cheek. Bad touch! Bad touch!

"U-um...yeah...I'm sixteen..meaning I'm not of legal age for um...sexual involvement with um...the porn industry. You understand...right?"

"...I know...but I want you," the lady said.

Oh god. "Ma'am...I really need you to let me go..."

"Come on big boy...aren't you excited to see a beautiful lady like me wanting to be fucked by you?"

"Okay...I'm going to draw the fucking line right there, lady," I gently pushed her away, making sure she realized I don't want this. "I hate to break this to you, but I'm gay. I don't find women attractive, sexually, and I never will. So right now...you're wasting your time and looks on me since I don't want to fuck you nor do I have any desire to do that in any way. You're attractive, yes, I'll admit that, and any straight guy would probably feel lucky to be with you, but me, I don't even feel anything down there right now, so please, stop what you're doing before I call the cops and tell them that you're seducing a fucking minor," I said.

"....Oh my god," the lady backs away from me, her eyes were wide. "You're...gay?"

"...Yes...I'm gay. I tried mentioning it multiple times on my first day here, but you all seem to be totally engrossed in you..uh...work...that no one fucking remembers. I'm sorry you had to find out on my last day and after you tried so hard to flirt with me, but I'm gay. I'm sorry, but please...leave me alone and let me go home. I have school tomorrow and I can't deal with this shit right now," I said.

"...You're...gay," the lady repeated. Oh great, she's the type that can't completely comprehend it. At least it gives me time to escape.

"Um...listen...just forget about me. I'm sure you'll meet another young guy like me who might actually be straight....and who knows...maybe he'll let you seduce him...but I highly recommend that you don't since that's illegal and you could go to jail for fucking a minor. Just a little heads up there," I quickly walked past her and opened the back gate, leaving. I quickly got on my bike and left that place. Fuck that place, fuck that job, and fuck everything! Ugh...why does my life have to fucking suck!? God fucking damn it!

I get back to town after biking for so long. I felt tired, both mentally and physically. I stopped in town and decided to take a breather. I randomly got off my bike on a street and leaned my bike against a building. I leaned back, took out my cigarette and started smoking. I needed to calm my nerves.

As I stood there, trying to calm down, I took out the help wanted ads from my pocket and try to see if there were any jobs I could take now that I'm down on one. There seemed to be one for computers...but I'm not really great with computers, hell...I can't even find my way through the many ads that keeps popping up whenever I go onto a website. There was a job at the supermarket, but they need someone for the late night shifts during the week. I could do it, but staying up till one in the morning...not really ideal, especially when I need to go to school.

I kept looking and looking, but all the jobs I found were either low paying, can't match my schedule, or requires a higher level of education or set skills. I scowled as I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the sidewalk. I inhaled my cigarette and tapping on it to get the ashes off.

"Excuse me young man, but littering isn't a good thing you know. Hasn't mother nature suffered enough?"

I turned my head and hitched my breath. It was Mr. Tweak, Tweak's dad.

"S-sorry, Mr. Tweak," I said.

"It's not problem, Craig," Mr. Tweak smiled. Always thought his smile was a bit creepy. Mr. Tweak picks up the crumpled help wanted ad. Mr. Tweak then unfolds it and looks over it. "Looking for a job, Craig?"

"....Y-yes sir..."

"Oh? is the job your dad doing not enough?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"Sorta...it's just...not enough to pay the bills and rent alone, you know? So uh...I thought I help out my dad and junk," I said.

"Hm..seems you're in a little predicament here, Craig," Mr. Tweak said.

"...You could say that," I said.

"...Tell you what, why don't you come to the coffee shop after school tomorrow? You can have a job here if you like."

"...S-seriously?" I asked.

"Of course...though...I'll have to see how well you are while making drinks for the customers. I'll give you a test trial. If you do well, I'll hire you, but if you don't do well...then...well...you know," Mr. Tweak smiled.

"I...I don't know what to say. Thanks, Mr. Tweak," I said.

"Anything for a friend of my son," Mr. Tweak said.

Friend? Since when were me and Tweek friends? I would love to be his friend, but Tweek never seemed to want that. "F-friends?"

"Of course, my son talks about you lots of time. It's cute how he speaks of you so often," Mr. Tweak chuckles.

He...talks about me? I feel my heart racing. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Tweek...talks about me...wow... "I-I see...well um...thanks again for the job offer. I promise, I'll come straight to the coffee shop after school and I'll prove that I'll be a good worker," I said.

"I hope so, you seem like a diligent kid, Craig," Mr. Tweak said.

"Y-yeah," I smiled. I thanked Mr. Tweak once more before I got back on my bike and went home. I waved goodbye to Mr. Tweak before I watched him leave.

Huh...that was...convenient. I didn't know Tweek Bros were hiring...hell...I thought it was a family only business. I guess this is starting to be my lucky day. As I biked my way home, I couldn't help but think about Tweek. He talks about me. He actually talks about me...a lot! Maybe...maybe he likes me after all, and soon...we'll start working with each other and seeing each other more often. I couldn't wait.

When I got back home, I was mildly surprised to see ten or eleven beer bottles on the floor and to see my dad on the couch, sleeping and completely drunk.

"God damn it, dad," I sighed as I grabbed the trash bin and started cleaning up the mess my dad made. I haven't been gone for more than an hour and already my dad is drinking his problems away...again.

Once I was done cleaning, I walked over towards my dad and tried waking him up so he could sleep in his own room, but dad was a stubborn sleeper, especially when drunk, it seemed he wasn't gonna wake up any time soon.

"Laura...I'm sorry...please....please forgive...." dad was muttering in his sleep again.

"...." I sighed as I grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and draped it over my dad. "Goodnight, dad." I headed towards my room and laid on my bed. Wow, I must be more tired than I thought because the moment I laid down, I can feel the exhaustion from my body. As I laid there on the slightly old and not that comfortable mattress, I thought about earlier with Mr. Tweak and the job offer.

Tomorrow, I get to work with Tweek. I get to see him every day after school, and maybe...he and I will finally be close.

I smiled at the thought as I closed my eyes and got some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, but a good one.

* * *

I groaned when I hear the alarm clock ringing. I turned it off and got out of bed. Ugh...I really hate school days. I get out of bed and quickly took a shower and got dressed. Once I was ready, I left my room and headed towards the kitchen. I sighed when I saw my dad sitting at the dining table, hungover.

"I told you to drink one beer last night, but you never listen," I sighed.

"Oh fuck off...I don't want to hear you scolding me," dad groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"Just saying. Now you gotta worry about a hangover during your meeting today," I said as I grabbed a pop tart and put it in the toaster.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about work today or something?"

"Not until after school dad. Got an interview later today," I said.

"That fast?" Dad asked.

"What can I say, I'm very diligent," I said. My pop tart pops out of the toaster and I grabbed it. "Anyways, I'm heading to school. Try not to kill yourself during your meeting."

"We'll see," dad sighed as he placed his head on the table.

I left and started heading my way to school. Pop tart in my mouth, I took out my phone and checked out my schedule. I don't really have anything today, so I can definitely come to Tweek Bros after school.

While I was walking to school, I suddenly spotted a familiar face. I stopped walking and so do they when they saw me. We stared each other for a bit before I lifted up my hand to wave. They stared at me before lifting their hand to wave me back.

"...." Dad did say if I see her, I should try to talk to her. I sighed as I walked over towards Tricia. "Hey squirt."

"Don't call me that," Tricia sighed as she adjusted her backpack. "So...why are you talking to me? You usually ignore me whenever we see each other on the street."

"Dad's been complaining about it, and honestly, he's right. I should at least say hey to you," I said.

"....How is dad?"

"...Drinks a lot...but never does anything bad...aside from yelling at me all the time, but I'm use to it."

"...You know...mom really thinks you should live with us...if you talk to dad about it...then maybe you can start coming back to the house instead of visiting us every other weekend," Tricia said.

"...You know I can't leave dad on his own," I sighed.

"....He's an adult, Craig...you're only sixteen," Tricia said.

"So what?"

"You know...the reason the school doesn't call dad about your failing grades is because the school calls mom. The reason mom doesn't tell dad is because she doesn't want to stress you out even more..especially when she found out you've been working multiple jobs as of late," Tricia said.

"Well I quit one last night, so that's something, right?"

"....Was it the porno one?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Jesus..."

"Look Trish, just let me handle my life and handle dad right now...then...I'll see what I want to do after that, so quit worrying, okay?"

"Fine...whatever. I'm going to school now, and you better too. Mom is really getting tired of getting phone calls from your school," Tricia said as she leaves.

I let out a sigh as I continued walking to school. Once I reached school, my bad mood from earlier disappeared immediately when I saw Tweek. He was currently talking to Clyde, so that gives me an opportunity to walk in and say hello.

"Hey Clyde," I said.

"Craig, you actually made it this time!" Clyde chuckled as he placed his arm around me.

I looked at Tweek, who wasn't looking at me at all. He's even avoiding all eye contact. Poor guy...must be shy, right? I cleared my throat before I spoke, "hey Tweek."

Tweek lifted up his head, surprised. He looks away before muttering, "hey..." Tweek then looks at Clyde, "I'll see you later, Clyde. Remember to have your report finished by tomorrow," Tweek said.

"Will do, Tweekers," Clyde grinned.

Tweek nodded and left. Leaving me and Clyde all alone. Hm...still hasn't warmed up to me yet...but once I get to Tweek Bros later today, me and him are gonna be great friends...and maybe more.

"Dude...you're smiling. You happy you got to talk to your crush for a little bit?" Clyde grinned.

"Shut up," I sighed as I flip him off.

Once the bell rang, we both headed to class together and the rest of the day was normal, and by normal, it usually involves me sleeping in the middle of class, not paying attention, checking out my schedule and bank account, and doodling in my notebook. By the time it was lunch, I left class and had lunch with my friends.

....Shit...I knew I forgot something this morning.

"You forgot your lunch, man?" Clyde asked when he noticed I sat down with nothing but a can of soda I got from the vending machine.

"I was in a hurry...and dad was drunk this morning," I sighed as I opened the can and took a sip. I know I'm not going to be full from just this soda, but luckily, I only have two more classes after this and I can get a bite to eat before I get to Tweek Bros.

"Why don't you get something from the cafeteria?" Token suggested.

"Token, if you're too good to eat the food here, you think I want to eat the food here?" I asked.

"...Good point," Token said.

"I-I-I heard they f-found a h-human finger among the f-f-fish sticks the other day," Jimmy said.

"Hence why school cafeteria sucks," I sighed as I take another sip of my soda.

"...Here," Clyde pushed his other sandwich towards me. "You can have the other half."

"...Thanks, Clyde. I always knew you were a good guy," I said as I picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"No problem man, but I hope you don't mind mayo with tomatoes, pickles, and some sardines," Clyde said.

I stopped chewing. I can definitely taste the sardines and mayo. I started gagging before I turned my head to spit the gross sandwich out.

"God fucking damn it Clyde, what's with you and weird sandwiches!? Why can't you just make a normal one that doesn't involve shit like sardines and mayo!?"

"Uh..." Clyde suddenly points at something behind me. Oh I have a bad feeling.

I turned my head and paled when I saw it was Tweek. I just spit out that disgusting sandwich all over him. Oh my fucking god.

"T-Tweek! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I didn't see you there and...um...l-let me clean that up," I said.

Tweek lifted his hand and stopped me from grabbing all the napkins on the table. "It's...fine...Craig. I know you didn't mean it..."

"...Tweek...I'm really really sorry," I said.

"It's fine," Tweek gritted his teeth. Oh God. Tweek then grabbed the napkins from my hands and started cleaning himself up. He then drops the napkins on the table and left, not before giving me a glare. Fuck.

"Ouch...so much for impressing your little boy crush, Craig," Token said.

"I-I-I think you r-really strike o-out with him," Jimmy said.

"Sorry Craig...if you ever need someone to eat ice cream with you, you know who to call," Clyde said as he patted my back.

"Screw you guys, Tweek will change his opinion of me once school is over," I said.

"Oh? You got something planned?" Token asked.

"Sorta, it's more like...me and Tweek will be seeing each very often and sooner or later, he'll warm up to me," I smirked.

* * *

School was finally over, meaning I need to head straight towards Tweek Bros and meet up with Mr. Tweak about the job position. First things first though...gotta get something to eat. After buying myself a sandwich, a real one, unlike Clyde's terrible one. I started eating my sandwich on the go as I checked my phone. I know Mr. Tweak and I never actually made a appointed time on when I should get there, but I still walked a bit faster so I wouldn't be late.

Suddenly, I saw him. Tweek Tweak. He was a few feet ahead of me, but I didn't make a move to call out his name. I simply kept walking, admiring him from afar. Just then, Tweek stopped walking and turned around, he noticed me.

Quick Tucker, think of something! Say something. "Oh...hey Tweek!" I smiled. Oh god...

"...Craig? What are you doing?"

"W-what do you mean? I'm just walking," I said.

"Yeah...but...isn't your house...that way?"

"Oh well uh..I have some b-business to attend to...and it so happened to be this way, yeah," I said.

"...Really now?" Tweek crossed his arms as he glared at me.

"Yep, totally coincidental, I'm not stalking you or anything," I wanted to slap myself. Really Craig? Really!? Now he's totally going to think you're stalking! Motherfucker!

"O....kay?" Tweek said.

"...Just...um...you can just...keep walking," I said.

"...." Tweek turned around and continued walking. I did noticed that he kept looking back everyone now and then. Great, I made him wary of me. God damn it.

I sighed and kept eating my sandwich as I walk. Tweek turned his head and stared at me and my sandwich. I gulped and felt nervous, "I...uh...I didn't have lunch earlier...so I uh...bought myself a sandwich. I-I promise I won't spit this one out all over you ha ha ha..." Oh my god, stop talking!

"....Right," Tweek sighed as he turned his head and kept walking.

We continued walking for a bit till we reached Tweek Bros. Tweek enters the shop and I entered after him. Tweek realized I also came in and before I knew it, he turned around to face me and his face was filled with rage.

"Okay, what the fuck man!?"

"W-what? I'm not doing anything," I said.

"Not doing anything? Then why are you stalking me!?"

Stalking? Is he serious right now? "I-I'm stalking you! I just so happened to be going here, that's all," I said.

"Oh give it up with your excuses! I know what you're really doing! The long stares, following me around, you happening to be where I am, and even when you keep trying to talk to me! Now this! You're following me at work!? Are you some kind of creep or what!?"

"W-what! I'm not stalking you! I swear! I just happened to-" Tweek didn't let me finished as he grabbed my shirt and raised his fist.

"If you don't fucking leave me alone, not only am I calling the cops on you for stalking me, but I'm going to kick your ass!" Tweek exclaimed.

Oh god! What the fuck is happening!? How did it ended up like this!?

"Tweek! What on earth are you doing!?" Mr. Tweak comes out of the back room and quickly got Tweek off of me.

"Dad! This is the pervert I kept telling you about!" Tweek shouted.

Wait...so when Mr. Tweak said Tweek was talking about me...he meant Tweek was telling him I was a pervert!?

"Now Tweek, don't be so harsh on Craig here, he's simply here for the job offering," Mr. Tweak said.

"J-job offering!? You gave the job to this asshole!?" Tweek pointed at me. Ouch.

"I'm sorry...I'm really confused here, what is happening?" I asked.

"Well you see Craig, Tweek here has been telling me and my wife that you've been keeping a close eye on my son a lot," Mr. Tweak said.

"Yeah because he's a pervert! Probably planning something like..like...drug me and take me to her perverted sex dungeon!"

"...Are you fucking serious?" Okay...Tweek is starting to look less appealing now.

"Now Tweek, I'm sure Craig here isn't trying to drug you and take you to his sex dungeon."

"I don't even have a sex dungeon, where are you getting sex dungeon from!?" I exclaimed.

"Anyways Craig, the reason I wanted to hire you is because I'm looking for someone that can keep a good eye on Tweek and make sure he doesn't have a panic attack," Mr. Tweak said.

"Wait...so you hired me to be...Tweek's babysitter?"

"I don't need a babysitter, dad! I'm fucking seventeen! Besides, I do not want to be babysat by this pervert!"

"For the last time, I'm not a pervert!"

"Well Tweek, if Craig says he's not a pervert, then he's not a pervert."

"You believe him straight away!" Tweek shouted.

"Now look Craig, all you have to do is make sure Tweek doesn't have a break down as he serves coffee to customers. Just help Tweek with work and make sure no customers complain about coffee being spilled all over them."

"I only spilled coffee on customers two times, dad," Tweek said.

"Two too many, I might say. So Craig, will you take the job?"

"...." What the actual fuck. Here I thought Tweek might like me or something, but in reality, he just thinks I'm a pervert. Maybe...maybe I shouldn't take the job. This is already so awkward. "Mr. Tweak...I really appreciate the job offer, but I don't know if I-"

"Oh, before you say anything, I'd like to show you how much we're paying you to work here every Monday and Friday," Mr. Tweak said as he handed me a piece of paper.

I can feel my eyes bulging out when I saw how much he was paying me for every hour I work. Jesus...I could...I could actually afford to pay this month and next month's rent...and...and...I can even get myself a new camera.

"...Mr. Tweak, I'll take the job," I said.

"Great, now...this is a test trial. Tweek here is going to keep an eye on you and see how you do today, if you do something that isn't very appropriate for the coffee business, I'm afraid you won't get the job."

"Wait, you're having him determine if I get the job or not!? That doesn't seem fair, especially when a minute ago, he accused me of being a pervert and having a sex dungeon!"

"Which you are and you have," Tweek said.

"I'm not a pervert and I don't have a fucking sex dungeon, even if I wanted one, that shit is probably expensive and I would have no where to put it!"

"Now boys," Mr. Tweak said. "Don't worry Craig, Tweek is an honest worker and will inform me if you are doing something wrong or not, even if he doesn't like one bit."

"Oh...okay...you didn't have to-"

"Like seriously, he hates your guts. Probably wish you were dead right now."

"...." I don't know if you can hear that, but that's my heart shattering inside my chest. "I get it. Just gotta work today's shift with Tweek...and not do anything bad. Got it."

"Good. Now off to work with you two. I'll be leaving the shop to get handle deliveries. While I'm gone, why don't you two get to know each other, oh but Craig, that doesn't mean you are allowed to flirt with my son," Mr. Tweak said.

"I-I'm not going to!" Not after what I witnessed today.

"Great, I'll see you boys later," Mr. Tweak said as he left.

We watched him leave for bit. This was it...it's just me and Tweek, and all I want to do right now is go home and hide in my bed.

"So uh...w-what should I do?"

Tweek turned his head and glared at me. I gulped at the intensity of his glare. "Listen here, I don't like you, I don't want you here, and I would love to see you get fired on your first day, but like my dad said...I'm an honest worker, so I'm keeping an eye on you while you work. Got it?"

"Y-yes," I said.

"Good...oh and I can't wait to see you fuck up, cause the moment you do...you're fucking out of here," Tweek said.

"...Right," I sighed.

"Now...why don't you help me serve the customers at the counter," Tweek said.

I sighed as I follow him. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The first few hours of being here was torturous. Tweek's instructions on how to make the coffee was vague and hard to understand, and whenever I ask him to repeat, he would just glare at me and say nothing. Luckily, I know my way around a coffeemaker, so I somehow managed to make all the drinks. Soon after, I was given the job to serve the customers at their table. Considering I have worked as a waiter before, this seemed like a piece of cake.

"One white chocolate mocha, no whip, two sugars, and a bit of cream. One decaf coffee. Two ice frappes. One hot chocolate with a brownie," I said as I placed the orders down at table ten. The customers were a bit impressed with my memory and even gave me a tip. This job is easier than I thought.

"Alright show off, if you're done serving the customers, why don't we switch places now," Tweek sighed.

"Already? Can't I at least get a break? We've been working for almost two hours now," I said.

"No breaks, dad's rules," Tweek said.

"Isn't that against labor laws?"

"Hey, either you do your job or get fired. Now get a move on already," Tweek sighed as I grabbed his serving tray and started serving customers.

Jesus, what's his problem with me anyways? It's not like I did anything to him..at least not on purpose. I sighed and got behind the counter, taking orders and making the coffee for the to-go orders. Things finally slowed down and so far, the only customers around were the ones sitting at tables. I sighed as I leaned back against the counter, wishing for work to be over already.

Hm...I wonder what dad and I should have for dinner tonight. If I used my earning today...we could have pasta for dinner. It has been awhile since we had something a bit more homemade.

"...It's you."

I turned around when I heard a familiar voice. Oh god...no...no...please god...don't do this to me...not today. It was the porn star who kept staring at me.

"W-what are you doing here!?" I whispered towards her, looking back at Tweek. He was still busy serving the other customers.

"I was actually here to get a drink...then I saw you...this must be....fate."

"Lady, I told you. I'm gay. I don't care about your ass nor your boobs, so please move on..and possibly someone around your age!" I said.

"I kept thinking and thinking about it...and though you don't find me sexually appealing...it just makes me want you even more," the lady said, leaning towards me. Oh god...I can see the crevice of her boobs.

"Lady, there will never be a thing between us, okay? I'm out of the business and I'm not going back. Ever. So please leave...or at least order a coffee and go before I call the cops!"

"Craig? What are you doing?" Tweek asked when he looked up.

"U-uh...just...just...talking to an old...friend," I said.

"Well quit it, you can chat with you friend later, now get back to work or you're fired," Tweek said before resuming his work.

Shit. "Lady, please...just leave. You're going to get me into so much trouble!"

"But I can't stop thinking about you. I get all hot and bother whenever I think about you. I want your lean body against me...I want you touching me...everywhere...and I want you to lick me right at my-"

I quickly covered her mouth and stopped her from talking before anyone could hear her. There were kids here after all! "What will it take for you to leave?" I asked.

"Just let me see that body of yours...and enjoy it...it'll only take twenty minutes."

"....Are you serious? Can't it be something else?" I asked.

"Either you do this...or kiss me right in the p-"

"Fine! I'll...I'll do it..just...meet me in the restroom, okay?"

"I'll waiting, don't take long," the lady whispered before backing away and headed straight towards the restroom.

I feel sick. I can't believe I'm doing this, especially with Tweek right there. Ugh...why does my life come to this?

"...Craig, who was that lady?" Tweek asked.

"I told you, she was a friend.."

"Friend? She seemed...a bit old...don't you think?"

"Well...she's...a friend of my mom...so that means she's my friend. I don't see what's wrong with being friends with those who are older than you," I said.

"....Okay...but...she was dressed funny...almost as if she's not wearing much at all...are you sure she's the type of person your mom would be friends with?"

"Hey, weren't we taught to never judge someone by how they're dressed? If she feels comfortable wearing almost nonexistent clothing, then let her be her I say!"

"...What are you talking about?"

"I have no fucking idea," I said as I placed my hands over my head. "But listen...I'm just going to go use the restroom for a bit, it might take exactly twenty minutes," I said.

"What? You can't go now, we're busy here!" Tweek said.

"There's no one at the counter, you'll be fine. It'll only take twenty minutes. Oh and uh....i-if you hear any weird noises...just...ignore them." I quickly entered the restroom and closed the door. When I turned around, I paled when I saw that the lady was on her knees and staring up at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the show, I usually get on my knees when I'm watching," the lady said.

"Fuck me..." I sighed.

"Oh? So you're the type that likes getting things shoved in their asses? Me too," the lady smiled.

"That's not...look. I'm only going to take my clothes off and you just do what you need to do, okay? After that, you never find me again and you leave me alone before I call the fucking cops, got it?"

"Understood," The lady said as she started lifting up her skirt.

Jesus Christ, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I started taking off my jacket and hung it on the sink. I then slowly took my shirt off. I shivered when the cold hit my body.

"Now for the good part," the lady said.

"Please don't say that," I said. I started taking my belt off, but this was so wrong in so many ways that I was having a hard time focusing.

"Shy? Don't worry honey, I've been on the same boat before. You'll get use to it."

"I do not want to get use to this nor do I ever want to do this ever again with you," I frowned.

"You gonna show me the goods or what?"

"Hold on...Jesus...you are one persistent lady," I said as I started unzipping my pants. God...I'm just glad I locked the door and no one was going to barge in here.

"Craig, I really can't work all on my own out there, so whatever you're doing, please hurry up and help-" Tweek just came in. I forgot to lock the door...motherfucker! "...."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...This is not what it looks like..."

"Really? Cause it looks like you're about to take your pants off while this old lady watches you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Hey...I'm only thirty three," the lady said.

"You're not helping!" I shouted. Mistake number one, I let my pants go, causing them to fall and now my pants are at my ankles while my Red Racer boxers were showing.

"Aw...cute. My nephew likes that show too!"

"...You fucked up, Tucker," Tweek said.

"Tweek, please! This isn't...I mean it is...but...you gotta understand..."

"Oh I understand...I understand that you are a gigantic pervert! God! How could my dad even think of letting you work here when you're about to have sex with someone who is much older than you!"

"It really isn't what it looks like, you gotta-" Mistake number two. Walking when my pants are still down, causing me to trip and accidentally falling and ripping the front of Tweek's shirt, exposing his...chest. Oh fuck.

"Eeek!"

"Oh...he has such nice pale skin," the lady said.

"T-Tweek...I really-"

"You're done," Tweek said.

"But I-"

"You're fucking done! Now get out! Get out of my family's shop and never come back! In fact, stay away from me all together! I don't want to be near you, I don't want to see you, and I especially never want to talk to you again! So fucking get out of my life!" Tweek shouted.

I stared at him, my heart was shattering with every word. I can feel myself growing numb as he continued to glare at me. I can't believe it...all I wanted was to get enough money to help pay rent...and to...to...just be close to the guy I like...why did it have to come to this?

"...Fine...I'll fucking go," I said as I get up and pulled my pants back up. I then quickly put my shirt back on. I take my jacket and started leaving the restroom. "Just know that I never had any bad intentions towards you. I just...wanted to be friends...that's all. So sorry if I stare a lot or if I happened to be around you a lot, but you know something...you're as much of a dick as any other asshole I've met. Quick to judge me without even knowing who I really am. So thanks for opening my eyes Tweek...I was this close into thinking that you might be the most amazing guy I've ever met, so thanks a lot...dick," I said as I left the restroom. I then came back and stared at the lady, "as for you, if I ever see you around me again, I'm calling the cops, and I mean it this time. Got it!?"

"Got it..."

"Good," I said and left once again. I left the coffee shop and started heading home. I didn't even get my pay today...this fucking blows. Feeling my head throbbing, I took out my pack of cigarettes and started smoking. I just want to forget. Forget what happened, forget everything around me, and especially forget him.

Once I reached home, I got inside. When I took a step inside, I noticed an envelope on the ground. I picked it up and groaned when I realized it was a letter from the landowner, asking for his money. I take a look and paled when I realized that the rent has increased!

"You gotta be kidding me!" I shouted as I stared at the number. I know dad and I have been using the heating a lot, but it's only because it's getting colder outside, you can't blame us if blankets aren't enough to keep us warm!

Crap, with the money I already made and the money dad is making, we won't have enough to feed us! Maybe...maybe if I worked overt time...and ask for a raise...no wait...I already asked that from three of my bosses...well maybe if I find another job...ugh...but there aren't any places hiring and will work for me. Maybe...if I skip school and get those jobs during school hours...I could...no...I can't do that to mom...she's already stressed out enough.

I tried to think, I tried to come up with a plan, but all of it wasn't going to work. Either we starve or get kicked out of this house. I don't know which is worst. My head was throbbing as I try to come up with a plan, I couldn't think, I couldn't come up with a plan, I couldn't...I couldn't do anything. I feel...utterly useless right now...

"...Fuck!" I shouted as I kicked the old coffee table, flipping it over. I then grabbed a pillow from the couch and started flinging it everywhere. At that moment, I didn't care how much of a mess I was making, I didn't fucking care one single bit! This was all fucked up! So fucked up! "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I shouted at the top of my lungs until I finally sat on the ground, tired...exhausted.

...What was I suppose to do? I'm just a kid...I don't know how to deal with this, I don't even have a fucking driver's license yet! I barely hang out with my friends after school, I'm failing in most of my classes, I can't afford to get new clothes or stuff for myself, and...and..my fucking crush now fucking hates me! Why was I force into this situation? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why couldn't my parents just...stayed with each other? If they stayed with each other...then none of this would be happening. I'd be living with both of my mom and dad, and my sister. I wouldn't have so many fucking jobs...I wouldn't be losing so much of my sleep, I would be hanging out with my friends, I'd probably find myself a decent boyfriend...and...I would just act my age...instead of having to grow up already.

Why did my life have to come to this? What did I do to deserve this hell?

"...." Dad was going to come home soon, he was not going to be happy with the mess I made. I sighed as I stood up and left the house. Where exactly was I going? I don't know nor do I care at this moment. Hell...I don't even care if a car hits me right now as I rode my bike and headed east of town.

I couldn't care less at this point.

I somehow found myself at the train station. It's funny...we have train tracks, yet...we never seen a train pass by here. Then again, no one uses trains anymore. Feeling exhausted and not caring about anything anymore, I walked over towards the train tracks and laid down on them. The metal rails against my neck made laying down uncomfortable, but I didn't mind. I simply watched the sky as the world around me kept moving.

...Sometimes...I wonder if I should just kill myself. It would make things a lot easier for everyone. Dad wouldn't have to worry about feeding two people. Mom would stop worrying about her child failing in school. My friends won't have to worry about me and hope I would hang out with them. Teachers won't have to feel sorry for someone with divorced parents. Tricia would make everyone happy...and Tweek...he wouldn't have to worry about seeing me. If I ended up killing myself...things might be a lot easier...simpler. No more jobs...no more having to worry about my next meal, no more worrying about my dad's health, and no more heartbreak. It'll just be nice and quiet...peaceful even...I would enjoy that.

"Craig!"

Hm...then again...if I did kill myself...a lot of people would be sad...mom...dad...Tricia..and the guys....

"Craig!"

I wonder if Tweek would miss me...probably not. He'd probably be thrilled if I ended up killing myself. ..I don't blame him...my life sucks anyways.

"Craig!"

I opened my eyes when I felt a hand grabbing mine and pulling me off the tracks. Just then, a train comes by, and my legs barely got off the tracks. Holy shit! There was a fucking train coming and I didn't noticed!? I almost died!

"Are you fucking nuts!?" A shrilled voice screamed in my ear. I looked up and realized...it was Tweek.

"Tweek? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here!? What are you doing!? Laying on the tracks when you know that's dangerous! Just because a train barely comes here doesn't mean a train doesn't come here at all! Jesus fucking Christ! You could have gotten yourself killed if I didn't happen to be around!" Tweek shouted.

"...I...I almost...gotten myself...killed?"

"Yes! Jesus...look...I'm sorry if I got pissed off on you earlier...and threatened to tell my dad that you were doing something inappropriate, but...that lady told me everything and...and I wanted to apologized, but fuck...I didn't think you were so depressed that you would..you would...try killing yourself! How did you even know a train was coming!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"...I....I didn't," I said. ...I don't...I don't know how to feel about this right now...it's all sudden to me.

"...Jesus...you really are out of it...look...I'm sorry for getting angry...if I had known you were looking for money...I would have probably let what happened earlier...not be a big thing...and I would have kept it from my dad," Tweek said.

"...How did you know I was trying to get money?" I asked.

"Dude...anyone who works in the porn industry automatically means that they're there to make money...or because they enjoy being filmed as they're having sex with a bunch of strangers," Tweek said.

"...." I didn't say anything, I simply stared at the ground, feeling empty on the inside.

"...Look...I really am sorry for jumping to conclusions. Now that I think about it...maybe you being in all the places I've been were...coincidence...especially since it seemed like you weren't really paying attention to me on most of those...and usually go somewhere...so again...I'm sorry for accusing you of stalking me and...being a pervert."

"...It's fine, I could have been called worse," I said.

"...Listen...if you still want to work at the coffee shop...then you can come back with me...I promise, I won't tell my dad what happened earlier and...and...we'll keep it a secret between us...just please...don't let that lady come back to the shop...I'm not sure how clean she is and I don't feel comfortable with her being around customers," Tweek said.

"Believe me when I say I will never have anything to do with that woman ever," I said.

"Good..." Tweek sighed, "...so...are we good?" Tweek asked as he offered his hand.

"..." I stared at his hand. I thought my heart would be beating fast at the thought of Tweek Tweak holding my hand...but right now...I feel nothing. I take his hand though and let him help me get up.

"Come on...let's get out of here," Tweek said as he started walking ahead.

I slowly followed him, but I look back at the train tracks...if Tweek didn't show up just on time...I could have. And to think...I was just thinking about....

After a bit, we finally reached the coffee shop, Tweek quickly unlocked the door and looked around.

"You're lucky I came looking for you actually. I had to close the shop temporary just to look for you. I checked your house, but no one was answering, so I just walked around town until I saw you laying on the train tracks. Jesus...I don't know if I call it luck or just...." Tweek stared at me, his eyes widened. "...Craig? Why are you crying?"

Crying? I was crying? I lifted up hand and touched the side of my cheek. I stared at my hand and noticed how wet my fingers were. I was crying...and I can't stop.

"Oh god...it must have been so terrifying...huh?" Tweek said as he stepped away from the door and took a step towards me. "I'm sorry...if I had known you were this bad...I wouldn't have...god...I'm so so sorry..."

Sorry...

That's what I always hear now these days. My parents saying sorry. Thomas saying sorry. My friends saying sorry. My teachers saying sorry. All the jobs I was forced to quit or I was fired from. 

Sorry. That's what I ever hear these days. Sorry.

I felt my body shaking as I started crouching down. My stomach hurts.

"Craig? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer, I just shook my head.

"...Can you stand?"

I nodded.

"...Come on, let's go inside. I'll make you some hot chocolate," Tweek said as he grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. We went inside.

I think...this is the first time I've ever cried in front of someone. Who knew the first person I would cry in front of would be Tweek. Maybe...this is a sign.

After I finally calmed down and had that hot chocolate, Tweek's dad finally came back.

"Hello boys, sorry it took so long! Traffic was terrible," Mr. Tweak said. Wait...where exactly did you go? You were getting coffee beans or something...right? "So..anything to report, Tweek?"

I looked over at Tweek, I can feel my heart racing as I watched him staring at his dad. Is he going to tell him? Or is he actually going to keep it a secret?

"Well dad...I'm sad to say but..." Please...please...I need this job. "Craig is a keeper. Not once has he done anything bad...you can trust him," Tweek sighed.

"Great, I knew Craig would be a good worker, after all, I've seen him work at the grocery store, the restaurant, and at different departments at the mall. I gotta say, Craig here is sure a hard worker," Mr. Tweak said. Why did you have to say that...I didn't want Tweek to know I have these many jobs!

"Wait..you have...other jobs?" Tweek asked.

"....." I nervously laughed as I avoided his eyes. I feel embarrassed now.

"Well Craig, since you're going to be working for Tweek Bros, I'd like to say, congratulations, and welcome to the Tweek family!" Mr. Tweak suddenly comes up and hugs me. Okay...that's...that's too close for my comfort.

"Um...thanks," I said.

"Now I would like to discuss hours with you and when you're available for work, so why don't you-"

"I'm available on a few Mondays and all Fridays. I'll tell you if I'm available on any other day or if I'll be coming to work on Monday. Will that be okay with you?"

"Sounds great," Mr. Tweak said, "looking forward to having your around, Craig."

"Hurray," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah...yay," I sighed, relieved that my problem from earlier is finally going to be resolved.

After finalizing everything with Mr. Tweak, I learned that I will get my pay check the next time I work. That's fine, I still have time before rent is due. Tweek walks out the shop with me while Mr. Tweak stayed inside, cleaning the rest of the mess that any customers had made. Tweek and I stayed silent for a bit as we stood there in the cold.

"...Thanks...for not telling him," I said.

"Well...I did thought you were a pervert who owned a sex dungeon...so..consider this as an apology for jumping to conclusions about you...you were right...I was a dick...and I quickly judged you without actually getting to know you. I'm sorry," Tweek sighed.

"It's fine...I guess...I could have probably resolved that problem with that porn star earlier a bit...differently...but...let's just forget it ever happened and...I don't know...start all over?"

"...Yeah...I'd like that," Tweek smiled.

"...I'm Craig Tucker, I'm sixteen, and from this day forth...I'll be your new coworker," I said.

Tweek scoffed before rolling his eye, he had a smile on his face. "I'm Tweek Tweak, I'm seventeen, and I'll be your boss from now on, looking forward to working with you," Tweek said.

We shook hands, laughing at how stupid we were being. After our joke was done with, I realized we never let go of our hands from that hand shake. Tweek stared at our hands for a bit while I stared at him, my heart was racing the entire time. I realized what I needed to do.

"Tweek...can I tell you something...just to make things clear between us and hopefully it won't be awkward later if I tell you now," I said.

"Um...sure? Go ahead," Tweek said.

"...." I took a deep breath, getting ready to say it. "...I like you."

"...What?" Tweek's eyes widen as he stared at me. "W-what did you say?"

"I said...I like you...or should I say I liked you? I don't know...my feelings are really jumbled right now," I said.

"W-wait...what does this mean? You're confusing me here, man!"

"I just...I needed to tell you...I wanted you to know before we start working together and seeing each other often," I said.

"...So wait...you're telling me you like me?" Tweek asked, his cheeks growing red.

"Yes..." I sighed, looking away from him, "oh but don't worry, I don't expect you to answer...I'm actually not looking for an answer. I just wanted to tell you...and to let you know...that from now on....I'm going to get over you," I said.

"Get...over me?" Tweek looked really confused now. Better explain this in more detail.

"Tweek...I want us to be friends...I really do...since we are going to be seeing each other a lot now, but I know we can't be friends unless I tell you that I had a crush on your for awhile now...probably since middle school, actually, but I also know you don't see me like that...and probably never will. So I just wanted to tell you that I like you...er...liked you...and I'll work on not liking you so we can just be friends and coworkers," I said.

"....Jesus Christ...you liked me since..middle school?" Tweek asked.

"That's not the point...the point is...I want to get this off my chest so it won't be so hard later. I promise...the next time we work together, I'll be one hundred percent professional and I will stop liking you by then...but now...I just kinda need to work on it," I smiled.

"....So....you're just...going to stop...liking me?" Tweek asked.

"Hey...it worked when Thomas told me he was straight...so it should work again...who knows...I might find some other guy to have a crush on...or be single for the rest of my life," I said.

"...You're...awfully taking this...well," Tweek said, "usually...people who are giving up like that...would be crying or something," Tweek said.

"I'm pretty sure I cried enough today...so I'm fine...really," I said. I turned around and started heading home. "See you tomorrow at school, but if you want some space for awhile, I'll understand. So if you do that...I'll see you at work instead," I said.

"...Bye...Craig," Tweek said.

I smiled at him before waving him goodbye. I kept walking and walking until I was a good distance from the coffee shop, that's when I dropped the fake smile and let my lip quiver.

When I reached home, I saw my dad, he was sitting on the couch, hands on his head.

"What the fuck did you do to the house? You made a fucking mess!" Dad shouted.

"....I was having a hard time today, dad," I sighed.

"Hard time...and you don't think I'm having a hard time myself!? Yet you don't see me destroying the only shit we have!"

"I'm sorry...I was just really stressed out with the rent...and the new job...and..."

"Craig...just...just stop...okay? Just fucking stop...you're just a kid...you shouldn't he worrying about this! You shouldn't be having to do any of this!"

"Oh and just let you worry about it all on your own? This affects the both of us dad. I could be living with mom and Trish right now instead of being here and taking care of your drunk ass!"

"Go to your fucking room! I don't want to see you at all for the rest of the day!"

"Fine! Sit here all alone...drinking your problems away instead of getting help for it! See if I fucking care anymore!" I shouted as I headed inside my room and slammed the door.

I leaned against my door until I slid down and was now sitting on the ground. God damn it...today just gets worse and worse...maybe I deserve it...maybe. Not only do I have to deal with dad, I have to deal with mom, I have to deal with Tricia, my friends, school, and my jobs! ...I also have to deal with this broken heart of mine. Ugh...it's going to take me awhile to get over Tweek...but at this moment...I'll have to do it...if I can ever get through this miserable life of mine.

My life truly fucking sucks, and I'm only sixteen. Doesn't that say something?


	2. Getting Over Him

If you know me, you'd know that my parents are divorced and I'm living with my dad, while my sister, Tricia, is living with my mom. I would usually visit mom's place every other weekend while Tricia visits us the following weekend. Once the weekend is over, mom would pick up Tricia from school on Monday after dad drops her off, while I simply walked home on Sunday evening, mostly because on Sunday, I have work to do.

If you know me, you would also know a bit about the many jobs I do. They aren't full time, thank god, so I guess you can call them part time? I somehow managed to find jobs that were more compatible with my schedule. There will be times where I don't have to go to that specific job and I'm free to go to another or not do anything at all, there will be times where my workplace will call me and tell me they need me, meaning I'll have to drop everything if it's important. Over all...I've had jobs where I have to give up a lot of things just so I don't risk being fired, and I have jobs where I was fired or I simply quit because it just wouldn't work for me anymore.

As you can see...my life is a living hell each and every day. Isn't that fucking fantastic?

Monday. I usually work at Buca De Faggoncini as a waiter. They usually need me during the evening shifts, since that's when they're most busy...but most times...they're not that busy, which is why I'm fine working at Tweek Bros on Mondays as well...if Buca De Faggoncini doesn't need me.

Tuesdays. I work at a child day care center at the mall. It's...fine. I just wish most of the kids there weren't so...gross. I remember finding one kid picking his nose then wiping it on a ball from the ball pit before throwing that ball back into the ball pit. I didn't say anything, but I made sure to never go near that ball pit ever again...unless I have to clean it. Ugh...

Wednesdays. Probably my most favorite job. I'm a photographer...or er...a photographer's assistant. I was hired by this artsy dude who needs someone helping him take pictures ever since he broke his arm awhile back and can't seem to get that right angle when taking pictures anymore. When he saw how well I can hold a camera and take pictures, he hired me immediately. The pay is not so bad either...the only problem I have with it is the fact the guy isn't easily the type to satisfy and will always tell me to retake the same things over and over again till I get it right...even though they all look the same to me. What's worse is that he's getting all the credit, but still, I won't say anything since like I said...the pay is good.

Thursdays. I work as a paper boy. I usually have to wake up at around four in the morning and deliver all the newspapers to a neighborhood till six. Two hours of delivering newspapers that people probably don't read anymore. Almost getting killed by angry dogs, getting complaints that I didn't deliver the paper on time or didn't deliver it the right way, and having to ride my bike the entire time. I would have quit if the pay wasn't good...and damn...is it good...for a paper delivery service. On that same day, I also volunteer at the local pet shelter. That one, I'm wasn't doing it for money, I was doing it because I like animals...it's probably the few things that helps me stay sane for the entire week.

Fridays. I will be working at Tweek Bros. Enough said. That's my only job for that day. I don't really have anything else to say about it. That's all.

Saturdays. Probably my only day off, mostly because I'll be busy going over to my mom's place or taking care of Tricia when she comes over. The reason I don't work on Saturday is because I don't want to worry mom and dad would be yelling at me to take care and spend more time with my little sister. I'm fine with that, but that just means I have to double my efforts on Sunday.

Finally, Sundays. Or what I like to call, my miscellaneous job day. I would pretty much go around town and doing every miscellaneous job that was available on short noticed. I would work at the library, at a fast food joint, be a janitor, be a journalist, be a cameraman, etc. Sunday is also my most tiring since it involves me coming home late and being completely exhausted. By the time I get to my bed and try to get some sleep, I would wake up fifteen minutes later because I realized that it was already seven and I have to get to school.

Yep...my life is a living hell, but that's what you gotta do if you want to make enough money to pay your rent.

"Craig, what are you doing!?" Dad is yelling again, guess it was a bad idea to be on the roof again, smoking.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I called out as I look down to see him very pissed off. I noticed that Tricia was with him. Fuck...I forgot today was Tricia's weekend with us. God fucking damn it. "I'll be down," I sighed as I put out my cigarette and climbed down. I quickly entered my room and headed straight towards the living room. Dad walks in with Tricia close behind. "Welcome back to casa de Tucker, where we eat junk food and laze around till Sunday evening. May I take your coat?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Tricia rolled her eyes, "but you can take my coat," Tricia said as she takes off her jacket and shoved it in my hand.

"Enjoy your stay, madam," I smirked as I put her jacket on the coat hanger.

"God...it's still gross looking as ever. When are you and Craig going to clean this place up, dad?"

"Now Trish, you know putting some work in a place we're renting is expensive as shit," dad said.

"Exactly, did you know it cost like a hundred bucks for a can of paint? That's high way robbery I say," I said.

"....You smell like cigarettes," Tricia said.

"Thank you for noticing," I sighed as I walked over towards the fridge and took out two cans of soda. I passed one to Tricia and started opening mine.

"I don't get why you're smoking, doesn't that stuff give you cancer or something?"

"Hey, if it doesn't kill me sooner, than something else will, so stop scolding me already, you're starting to be as bad as mom," I sighed as I took a sip of my soda.

"Well if your mother doesn't like you smoking, then maybe you should be listening to her, Craig," dad said.

"Scratch that, you're starting to sound like mom and dad," I sighed as I walked over towards the couch and sat down.

"Alright you two, I'll be heading to work now, Craig, be sure to keep an eye on Tricia, and Tricia...make sure your brother doesn't do something stupid," dad said.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" I said.

"That time you set those fire crackers on top of the roof and almost burned down the house."

"That time you tried doing parkour on the roof when it was raining and you broke your leg."

"That time you tried to befriend a raccoon on the roof and almost got rabies."

"Okay okay...I get it. I have done a couple of stupid things when I was young," I said.

"And most of those were on the roof for some reason," Tricia said.

"Exactly, so stay away from the roof and don't do anything that'll cost us money or upset your mother. I'll be back in the evening, if I don't come home before dinner, just heat up some frozen pizza," dad said.

"Ugh...frozen pizza...again?" Tricia asked.

"It's better than dad's cooking," I said.

"You little...I'll back. Be good you two," dad said as he leaves.

"...."

"...."

"...."

"....So...how's school?" I asked.

"Same as always. You?"

"Same here," I sighed.

"You mean failing every class?"

"I'm trying...I just don't have the time," I sighed.

"Because of your many jobs? I'm surprised you don't get one on Saturdays," Tricia said.

"Knowing mom and dad, they'd probably yell at me for working instead of spending time with my precious little sister," I sighed.

"Whatever...where's your Playstation? If we're going to be here until dad gets home, might as well play some games," Tricia said.

"...About that...Clyde borrowed it awhile ago and he broke it. I can't afford to get it fix either," I said.

"Are you kidding me? Then what are we suppose to do all day?" Tricia groaned.

"...We can watch TV. There's got to be something on, right?" I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.

"Breaking news. A truck full of puppies suddenly tips over, killing all the puppies and the driver inside. More to come after this."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"...Wanna just go outside?" Tricia asked.

"Yep," I said as I turned off the TV. We both grabbed our jackets and left the house.

Sibling quality time, here we come.

* * *

We walked around town, not really having an idea on where we should go or what we should do. We went to the playground and see if we can swing the swings or something, but it was too cold and most of the equipment were frozen, so we decided to move on. We went to the pet store and started watching the puppies and kittens at the window. I thought of taking Tricia to the pet shelter so we can actually play with the animals, but I remembered that most of those animals had ticks and fleas and I can't risk Tricia getting sick or something. In the end, we somehow ended up at Tweek Bros.

"I want to get a hot chocolate," Tricia said.

I stared up at the building before I peeked through the glass window. Tweek was working, of course he would be working. "I uh...I don't know. We can just make our own hot chocolate," I suggested.

"Your hot chocolate always taste burnt and bitter, I want a professional making it," Tricia said.

"One, fuck you, two...I really don't want to go in there," I muttered. It's only been a couple of days since I accepted my job at Tweek Bros...and it's also been a couple of days since I told Tweek about my feelings. I remembered crying when I got home, I didn't even go to school the next day. I simply lied to my dad that I wasn't feeling good and just stayed in my room, feeling sorry for myself. I finally got over it after five days, but I haven't seen Tweek since, and I know I will officially be working with him on Monday and Friday, but it's going to be so awkward.

"Oh come on, we're here already, let's just go in and just get something to drink. It's freezing out here," Tricia said as she starts walking inside the coffee shop.

"Tricia, wa-" God damn it. I groaned as I slowly headed inside behind her. Once we were inside and waiting in line, I tried my best to hide my face, hoping Tweek won't see me. "Trish, why don't I find us a seat and you can order for the both of us," I said.

"Okay fine, but you're paying," Tricia said.

"Fine," I sighed as I quickly handed her a twenty and then left the line to find a table that was far away enough that Tweek won't be able to see me. Once I found a table in the corner, I sat down and waited for Tricia. I looked towards the counter and saw Tricia has finally reached the counter. I watched as Tweek gave Tricia a kind smile and asking her what she wanted to order. Damn it...his smile was still good looking to me....

....Wait a minute...did I even tell Tricia what I wanted?

Tricia suddenly turned around till our eyes locked on to each other. Oh fuck. "Hey Craig, what did you want again!?" Tricia called out. A few eyes turned towards where I was, while a few others just ignored me, but the one person that I didn't want to see me was Tweek.

The moment Tweek saw me, he looked completely surprised to see me. I just want to jump into a pit and die. God fucking damn it!

"Craig, hurry up and tell me what you want already!" Tricia called out.

"...I'll just get a blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate," I called out.

"Okay," Tricia turned back around and put in our orders. I slumped in my seat, wanting to get out of here.

As I waited for Tricia, I can still feel Tweek's eyes on me, even as he already taken Tricia's order and was now moving onto the next customer. Tricia comes towards the table I was sitting at and sat down.

"Did you have to say that so loudly?" I groaned.

"What's the problem? All I did was ask what you wanted," Tricia said. "By the way, here's your change," Tricia dumps the change on the table and pushed it towards me.

"Ugh...are you trying to make my life a living hell or something?"

"I really don't get you at all, Craig. Why are you acting so weird today?"

"The reason I'm acting weird is because...Tweek!" I shouted when I saw Tweek coming. "H-hey...how are you?"

"...I'm fine, thanks," Tweek said, putting on a force smile. "Um...here's your hot chocolates and blueberry muffin," Tweek said as he placed our order down.

"Thanks," I smiled as I take the hot chocolate and blueberry muffin.

"Oh um...Craig, since you're here, dad wants to know if you're going to come on Monday," Tweek said.

"Probably, I'll text him if I'm available," I said.

"Cool..." Tweek said.

Tricia stared between us, probably sensing how awkward this is. Tricia takes a sip of her hot chocolate and her eyes lit up. "This is really good!"

Tweek looked at Tricia and gave her a genuine smile. Lucky. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it. It's actually my very own recipe," Tweek said.

Really now? I leaned forward and took a sip. Wow...this is really good. "Woah...this is really good," I said as I take another sip.

"How come you guys don't promote this?" Tricia asked as she continues to enjoy her hot chocolate.

"Er...well...this is a coffeehouse. Sure, we sell pastries, hot chocolate, and milkshakes, but...this is still a coffee shop," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah but most of the coffee on the menu kinda sucks," I said. Tweek turned his head and frowned at me. "Not all! Some are pretty...decent," I said.

"Whatever, I better get back to work. Enjoy your drinks, guys," Tweek said before leaving.

I sighed as I set my head on the table, feeling like garbage. Seriously Craig? Why did you have to say that!?

"....Do you like that barista guy?" Tricia asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Kinda...it sorta make sense," Tricia said.

"Great," I groaned as I continue to lay my head on the table. God...I really hope this table is clean, otherwise I'd be placing my face against something that is full of germs, old coffee stains, and crumbs.

"Why don't you just talk to him normally...maybe even ask him out?" Tricia asked.

"Well gee Trish, maybe it's because he doesn't like me and I already told him I like him and that I was going to work in on getting over him," I said.

"....Why the fuck would you say that?" Tricia stared at me as if I was a huge weirdo.

"Because Tricia, I'll be working here officially soon, and I'm pretty sure having feelings towards your coworker is not very professional," I said.

"Says the guy who pretended to be an action hero when he was six and almost broke his arm after he climbed on top of the roof," Tricia said.

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

"Seriously...what is with you and roofs? You got a roof fetish or something?"

"I don't even want to know how you even know that word," I sighed as I take another sip of my hot chocolate and took a bite of my muffin. It was a bit stale, but at least the blueberries were decent. I wonder if Tweek made these...

"You know something...you're a fuck boy," Tricia said.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "oh yeah? Then that makes you the sister of a fuck boy, how does that make you feel?" I smirked.

"Whatever...at least I'm not the one with unrequited love with a barista guy who is obviously way out of your league," Tricia smirked.

"Fuck you," I sighed as I flip her off.

"Fuck you too," Tricia said as she flipped me off in return.

We spent the rest of the day drinking hot chocolate and talking about whats been going on with our lives. Honestly...even though I could be working today and trying to earn some quick cash...I actually do enjoy spending some time with my sister. We do need each other...especially with what's going on with our parents.

I guess in a way...we sorta depend on each other for comfort.

* * *

Sundays. Usually, I would go to church on Sunday, but since the divorce, dad and I don't seem to go anymore. The only time Tricia and I actually do go is if we're spending the weekend with mom, which we are not this weekend, which means we get to stay home and goof off until it's time for me to go to work.

"Do you see anyone?" I asked as I set up the slingshot.

"...I found someone. Lean more to the right."

"Like this?" I asked as I moved the slingshot and pulled back the string with the water balloon.

"You got it. Get ready to fire," Tricia said.

"...I got the target sighted." It was Mr. Marsh. He was walking his dog. I guess Stan couldn't do it this morning.

"Ready...aim...fire!"

I released the water balloon and watched as the balloon flew in the air and hit Mr. Marsh straight in the head.

"Hide!" I exclaimed as Tricia and I ducked down and hid out of view.

"Oh god fucking damn it!"

Tricia and I started chuckling as we watched Mr. Marsh looking around in anger before realizing he let go of the dog leash and now the dog is running. Now Mr. Marsh is chasing after the dog. Classic.

"We got it," I grinned.

"Yep," Tricia laughed.

We high five each other as we continue to laugh at watching Mr. Marsh trying to chase after his dog.

I suddenly hear my phone ringing. Crap, I gotta get to work. "I'm leaving," I said as I climbed down the roof and carefully headed straight into my room. Tricia follows, but I made sure to help her out since she's still too short to reach the window sill.

"Do you have to leave? It's so boring when you're not here," Tricia sighed.

"Dad doesn't have work today, you can have fun with dad," I said.

"More like watch him sleep the entire day as he tries getting over his hang over. I'd rather watch paint dry than having to wait for dad to wake up," Tricia sighed.

"Well I don't know what to tell you," I sighed as I put on my jacket.

"...Where are you working today anyways?" Tricia asked.

"The library," I said.

"Take me with you," Tricia said.

"Trish-"

"Please...I...I don't want to be alone with dad," Tricia said.

"....Fine, but don't do anything that'll get me fired," I sighed, "now grab your jacket and let's go," I said.

Tricia nodded and grabbed her jacket. We both headed out, but before we left, I quickly wrote a note for dad just in case he wakes up. We finally left the house and made our way to the library.

The library. Probably the most chillest job I ever had. All I do there is put the books away or help people with books they're either checking out or returning. The pay is decent, but not enough to pay my rent if I only worked at the library. It's one of the reasons why it's one of my miscellaneous jobs instead of an actual part time job.

"You go sit somewhere where I can see you while I'm helping around here, okay?"

"Fine, but can I at least have something to do?"

You can read a book," I said.

"Whatever," Tricia sighed as she leaves.

I rolled my eyes and walked behind the counter. The library is very slow today, probably because not many people come to the library that much, but there were still a few people here. Most are college students, people who can't find information from the internet, or old people. It was quiet, peaceful....but boring as fuck. I have nothing to do when it's this slow aside from putting books away.

After sitting behind the counter for a bit, I get up and started putting some books away. I saw Tricia at the table reading a book.

"Hey, how are things here?" I asked.

"...Boring," Tricia sighed as she set her book down. "Are you done yet?" Tricia asked.

"Not yet, just gotta put these books away, then we can go and maybe get something to eat if you want," I said.

"I'm tired of waiting...why don't I help you out? It'll make things a lot faster," Tricia said.

"I don't know, the librarian has a really strict way of putting books away. If you even put one book on the wrong shelf, she'll go crazy," I said.

"Just tell me what I need to do and we'll get this job done faster," Tricia said.

Well...if we get out of here faster, the sooner I'll get paid for my efforts and the sooner we can leave. "Alright, but listen to every word I say, got it?"

"Got it," Tricia said.

We headed towards the sci-fi section and started putting the books away. "Alright, you need to put the books away based on the title. If there is a book with a similar name, then arrange them by the author's last name, not the first. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, alphabetize the books base on the title and if there's a book with the same name, based it off the author's last name. Got it," Tricia said as she grabs a couple of books from the cart and started going to the other side.

I sighed and started putting the books away. After awhile, I finally managed to put all the books I had on the cart away. I better go find Tricia and see how she's doing. As I looked for Tricia, I suddenly spotted a familiar red headed girl trying her best to put a book away at the top shelf.

I almost laughed as I watched her struggle trying to reach the top shelf. Maybe I should have told her where the step ladder was. I continued to watch Tricia struggle a bit more, her face was getting red as she closed her eyes, she was standing on her tip toes, and was really trying to stretch her arm out. 

After a few minutes of laughing and watching her struggle, I knew I better go help her. I was about to walk to the other side and try helping her, but stopped when I saw a familiar face.

"Oh, let me help."

"Hey...you're that barista guy from yesterday," Tricia said.

"Oh, you're that little girl who was with Craig," Tweek said as he looked at her.

"I'm Tricia," Tricia said.

"Tweek," Tweek smiled. The two started shaking hands.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tricia asked.

"Oh uh...I was just looking for a book to read...and here it is," I watched Tweek grab a book from the shelf. Wait..I know that book.

"Huh..my brother likes that book," Tricia said.

"H-he does? I didn't know he likes sci-fi books," Tweek said.

"Yeah, sci-fi is his favorite. He actually has all three books at home," Tricia said.

"Huh...I didn't even think he's interested in reading considering I see him sleeping in class all day," Tweek sighed.

Wow...that...that hurts. It's not my fault I'm tired most days.

"Well it's not his fault, he does have multiple jobs," Tricia said.

"...Multiple jobs, huh? ...Hey...is Craig...here right now?" Tweek asked.

I felt my heart stop. Fuck! I turned the corner and made sure that Tricia could see me.

"Oh he's..." Tricia turned her head and saw me. I quickly waved my arms and tried to tell her to not tell him I was here. That we needed to go. Now. "...He's...he's...I got to go," Tricia said as she starts stepping to the side.

"Huh?" Tweek looked at her confused.

"Yeah um...thanks again for helping me with that book. See you around, maybe," Tricia said as she starts leaving.

"O-oh...um...alright...see you?"

I quickly met up with Tricia and pulled my hoodie up. I then grabbed her hand as we quickly walked out of there.

"You're seriously going to run away like a coward?" Tricia asked.

"Shut up, I told you I'm trying to get over him," I said as we reached the front door. I opened it and let Tricia go out first, but before I left, I turned my head and saw Tweek. Our eyes met briefly before I quickly got out of there.

Once we were far away from the library, I finally calmed down. God...I hope he didn't recognize me.

"Jesus...you really are a fuck boy," Tricia sighed.

"Shut up," I sighed. As we started walking, I suddenly realized I never got my paycheck, and I can't go back there without risking Tweek seeing me, which means we can't get anything to eat. Fuck. "Hey...Trish...do we really need to get something to eat? We got food back at home...just saying," I said.

"...God...you're just like dad when it comes to money. Don't worry, I got some, I'll pay for our food," Tricia sighed.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"You owe me big time though."

"Fine...I'll do whatever you say next weekend when I come over to mom's place."

"You better," Tricia said as we continued walking towards the nearest place to eat.

* * *

Monday. The day I dreaded the most. Not only do I have to go to school and listen to a bunch of lectures I don't give a damn about, I also have to go to work at Tweek Bros. I'll be officially working with Tweek.

God fucking damn it.

"You're going to be fine, just act normal and don't look like an idiot," Tricia said as I dropped her off at her school.

"I'll try, but I feel like throwing up right now," I said.

"Just relax and try not to make a mess of yourself," Tricia sighed.

"Right," we reached Tricia's school just in time. "Be sure to tell mom I said hi," I said.

"....You need to try harder at school, Craig," Tricia said.

"....I'll work on it," I said.

"...And mom still thinks you should be living with us," Tricia said.

"...I think about that as well," I said.

"You better...mom is getting worried...and so am I," Tricia said.

"...See you later, Trish," I said.

"Bye..." Tricia headed inside and I watched her for a bit. I then started leaving and headed to my school.

School was normal as always. I would be hanging out with my friends, half listening to lectures, and doing the best I can. This time though...I actually made sure to stay awake. I still remember that comment Tweek made about me the other day.

The entire day was normal, aside from the fact that Tweek was staring at me the entire time. I can feel his eyes on me whenever we have classes together, when it's lunch time, or even when we're in the hallways. I would feel all giddy at the thought of Tweek staring at me, but after what happened...I feel like hiding in a hole.

"Craig...you coming to work today?" Tweek asked. It was after school and I was putting my books into my locker.

"Oh...uh..s-sure," I said.

"Great, I'll wait for you outside, we can go together," Tweek said before leaving.

The guys, who were behind me, suddenly started making remarks.

"Wow...look at you, you and Tweek are close now, huh?" Clyde grinned.

"Guess you were right about the whole you and Tweek working thing, now Tweek will have no choice but to like you," Token said.

"I-I bet y-you two are g-g-going to get s-s-some action l-later," Jimmy smirked.

I blushed and flipped them all off. "It's not like that...at least...n-not anymore!" I said.

"Huh? But you've been wanting to friendly with Tweek since middle school, what changed?"

"Things happened...awkward things happened, and now I just want to keep things professional between us," I said.

"...Did he reject you?"

"I-I bet he r-rej-jected you."

"Oof...you got rejected, didn't you?"

I scowled at them and flipped them off once more. "I didn't...well...sorta...I did..but...ugh! Fuck you guys!" I slammed my door shut and started leaving.

"It's fine Craig, we've all been rejected before. If you need us for comfort, you know our numbers!" Clyde called out.

I didn't say anything, I simply raised my hand and flipped them off as I kept walking.

Once I was outside, I saw Tweek, like he said, he was waiting for me. Great....

"Ready to go?" Tweek asked.

"Y-yeah, ready," I said.

We started walking towards Tweek Bros together. We were completely silent the entire walk. We neither said anything nor did we try to start up a conversation. We simply walked as this awkward tension between us kept getting more and more awkward. Ugh...

We somehow managed to get to Tweek Bros without any problems, but it was still awkward between. The only thing Tweek said was to tell me to start crushing the coffee beans. I simply nodded and got to work.

If I focus on working then I can get through the day without any trouble. Simple.

I busied myself and focus on the task at hand. I quickly grounded up the coffee beans, made the drinks, took customer's orders, and served them at the table. Today was busy, so I knew I would be too busy to even think about anything else.

"Craig, could you serve table number six?"

"Got it," I said as I grabbed the drinks and headed over towards the table.

As I was serving the customers their drinks, I suddenly hear some commotion up front. When I turned my head I saw a guy yelling at Tweek.

"What the fuck is this shit!? Is this suppose to be coffee cause it taste like actual shit!"

"S-sir, I'm sorry if the coffee i-isn't to your liking, i-if you want, I can make you a n-new one," Tweek said.

"I don't want another one if it's still going to taste like shit, I want a refund!"

"I-I'm sorry s-sir, but we can't give you a refund if you already consumed our drinks," Tweek said.

"This is highway robbery! I can fucking sue your asses right now if you don't give me a refund!"

"Oh god!"

Okay...I've seen enough, I walked over towards the two and tapped on the asshole's shoulders.

"What?"

"Yeah hi, is there a problem here?" I asked.

"Yeah there is a problem. Your friend here refused to give me back my money after I drank this shitty coffee!"

"....Hm...shit huh?" I grabbed the cup and swirled the drink around. I then placed my lips on the cup and started drinking the coffee.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Craig!"

"Hm...is your taste buds correct sir cause...this just taste like...mocha with lots of milk and creamer. It does not taste like shit at all, so either you're lying and trying to get your money back without a legit reason...or...you've been eating shit before you drank this," I said.

"W-what!? Why I never-"

"Oh you never what? I've seen people like you plenty of time in my life and I know how to deal with those kinda of people. So if you don't want to see what happens...I highly suggest you leave...right now."

"...I...I...hmph! Fine! The coffee here isn't that great anyways. I'll be taking my business elsewhere!"

"Yeah...we don't really care dude," I said as I take another sip of the coffee. It's actually pretty good.

"Hmph!" The man leaves with a scowl on his face. I sighed and started cleaning up the table.

"I'll clean this up, you can go back and serve the other customers," I said.

"...W-what were you...going to do to him if he didn't...leave?"

"...Nothing. I was bluffing when I said that. I have no idea how to deal with customers like him since I don't have any evidence to use against them. So I just made it up and hope he'll believe me," I said.

"....Well thank you...you really saved me back there," Tweek said.

"...Of course...we're..." I stared at him, he was looking at me with those eyes. I can feel my heart racing when I stared at him. Fuck. "...We're coworkers. We gotta look out for each other, right?"

"...Right," Tweek said.

We stood there for a few minutes, feeling awkward. I coughed and tried to steer away from this awkward tension. "Um...we should probably get back to work."

"R-right! Work! Right. Getting back to! Right!" Tweek blushed in embarrassment before turning around and getting back to work. Cute.

I shook my head. Come on Tucker...we've been through this already. You gotta get over him. I turned back towards the table and focused my energy on work. Work, that's the only way for me to get over him, I just need to focus on my work.

Once it was close to closing time, Tweek and I locked up the place and started getting ready to go home.

"I'll um...see you at school," I said.

"...Craig...can we talk?"

I froze. Oh Jesus. "W-what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You know exactly what..." Tweek sighed.

"..." I let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall. "I guess that's fair..."

"Look...I really don't want things to be awkward between us....and I feel like we can't get over that unless...we talk about it at least," Tweek said.

"I know..."

"So you're not going to run away or avoid me like you've been doing lately?" Tweek asked.

I flinched, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that..." I said.

"It's so obvious, Craig," Tweek sighed.

"You're starting to sound like Tricia," I said.

"Yeah well...maybe she knows that we should at least talk about it," Tweek said.

"Fine...what exactly do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"...Your confession," Tweek said.

"Look, like I said...I'm...working on it...you don't have to remind me or anything...I really am, but getting over someone you had a crush on since middle school is kinda hard you know?"

"Craig..."

"And it's n-not like I can get rid of these feelings in a day...so excuse me for not being the fastest at getting over someone," I said.

"Craig."

"And another thing...it's kinda your fault too...for being cute and...sweet...and hot and-"

"Craig!" Tweek's face was flushed, "I get it...it's not easy."

"....I really am trying, Tweek," I sighed.

"And you don't have to try so hard," Tweek sighed as he leaned against the wall as well. "...I...I appreciate that you..have..er..had these feelings for me...it's...kinda nice knowing that someone likes me," Tweek smiled.

"Well why wouldn't anyone like you? You are so...likable," I said.

"Pfff...I guess," Tweek said. "...But as you mentioned...I can't really return your feelings...and I don't think I see you like that at all," Tweek said.

"...Yeah...I know," I said.

"And it's not that I don't think you're likable...it's just...we're working together...and I would like to keep things...professional, you know? Sure...my dad hired you to keep an eye on me and stuff, but...we still got to make things professional between us!"

"I get it...I really do," I said.

"Good...then um...I just wanted to say that...that...if you want...we can at least be friends?" Tweek said.

I lifted my head and looked at him. I can feel my heart beating against my chest. "You...want to be friends?"

"...Yeah...I'll admit, it was kind of a dick move to be friends with your friends instead of being friends with you...so...since I now know that you're not a stalker or a pervert...why don't we be friends and actually get to know each other while we work together?"

"...I'd like that," I smiled.

"Good," Tweek smiled. He held out his hand for a handshake. I gave him a questionable look. "We got to make this official somehow, right?"

"...I guess," I said as I grabbed his hand and shook it.

We let go and smiled at each other. "Huh...it's less awkward now...right?" Tweek asked.

"...Yeah, it is. I guess talking did help," I said.

Tweek laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, buddy."

"See you tomorrow, pal," I smiled.

We both grinned at each other, laughing as if it was our own personal joke. Once Tweek left, I started heading home. I honestly thought I would feel bad or something, but I don't...I actually feel enlightened by that. Maybe...maybe getting over Tweek won't be as hard as I thought.

* * *

Life is hell right now. I'm in pain and I can't do shit about it.

"Terry...you're choking me a bit there pal...mind getting off...please?" I asked.

"No no no...you're the monster, and I'm the hero, so I got to stop you from attacking the people!" Terry said as he continued so sit on my chest and pressing his arm against my neck.

"I'm already defeated there, buddy, so please get off," I said.

"Terry, your mom is here to pick you up," Mandy, my coworker, said.

"Oh, okay! See you next week, Craig," Terry said as he got off of me and followed Mandy. Thank god.

"Ha ha...kids giving you a hard time, Craig?" Lauren, my other coworker, asked.

"What do you think?" I sighed as I got up with Lauren helping me.

"You gotta admit, the kids sure love you...even if they almost killing you," Lauren chuckled.

"Yeah well I can at least tolerate these little monsters," I sighed.

"You know something, why do you even work at the day care center if you're not that fond of kids?"

"It's not like I hate them or anything...I just wish they were not so...sticky...and...little demons. Besides...the pay is really good here," I said.

"Well of course the pay is good here, honey. You think I'd work here willingly if the pay wasn't good?"

"I know what you mean," I sighed as I started cleaning up the toys some kids made earlier. I suddenly felt a tug on my pants and looked down. "What is Lily?" I asked as I crouched down.

"Candy left the day care center...again."

"God fucking damn it!"

"Language, Craig. You know these parents and the boss don't like a potty mouth," Lauren said.

"In this generation, I'm pretty sure these kids can handle it," I sighed as I started rushing out of the door. "I'll be back, make sure none of the kids kill each other!"

"I won't make any promises!"

I quickly rushed out of the day care center and started running around the mall. Candy, if I remember, her mom works at the beauty department. Candy also likes to escape the day care center and roam around the mall for a bit. She never goes outside, thank god, but it's still dangerous for a little kid to be running around the mall without any supervision, especially when the mall is filled with weirdos and perverts.

If I remember, I know that Candy likes hanging around the build-a-bear area the most, so I quickly checked over there.

"Candy? Candy! Where are you?"

"Ha ha...if you're looking for candy, I think you should try the candy department upstairs," Brian, who works at the build-a-bear store, is this guy I see a lot whenever I work at the mall. I actually use to work with him at build-a-bear until I got fired for accidentally over stuffing a teddy bear and making the bear explode. I still remember the horror on that kid's face. I guess you could say Brian and I are like friends...even if he's annoying.

"Ha ha, very funny," I sighed as I looked around. "Have you seen Candy anywhere?"

"Little girl with blonde hair and freckles? Haven't seen her," Brian said.

"Fuck, she must be somewhere else then," I said.

"I'll be sure to call you if she decides to stop by," Brian said.

"Thanks, I owe you," I said.

"Oh? Then how about we watch a movie together? Something...with...naked dudes and chicks?" Brian smirked.

"Dude...there are kids around," I said. "And no...let's keep it PG here, dude," I said.

I was about to leave, but Brian grabbed my arm. "Here. I know that kid you're looking for likes this bear, I usually let her play with it whenever she comes by. This might help you find her," Brian said.

"Thanks," I said. I left with the bear in my hand. I continued looking around, hoping to find that little brat. "Candy! Where are you! Old Craigy boy has your favorite teddy bear!"

"...Craig? Is that you?"

Shit. I turned my head and saw it was Tweek. "T-Tweek! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to get some new clothes...what are you doing here? ...And why are you dressed in an apron?" Tweek asked when he noticed my uniform. How embarrassing.

"I'm...working," I said.

"By running around and screaming for candy?" Tweek chuckled.

"N-no! I'm looking for a kid. She's about this big, has blonde hair, freckles. Name is Candy," I said.

"Oh...you mean her?" Tweek stepped to the side and I see the little brat.

"Candy!" I exclaimed as I picked her up in my arms. "Where have you been young lady?"

"Ha ha...you found me!" Candy smiled as she hugged me.

"I saw her at the clothes department and I thought she was a lost kid or something, so I was about to take her to the help desk."

"Well thank you, I was getting worried," I sighed in relief.

"Again! Let's play again!" Candy exclaimed.

"Oh no young lady. Your mom will be coming to pick you up soon, so let's go back to the day care center," I said.

"Craig...working at a day care center, huh? Never thought that combination would ever happen," Tweek said.

"What can I say? I'm great with kids," I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I better get going," I said as I was about to leave.

"No no no! I want to stay with him!" Candy exclaimed as she squirmed in my arms.

"Candy..." I groaned as I try to calm her down.

"Sorry...seems she's attached to me, I guess I shouldn't have offered her some chocolates when I found her," Tweek said.

"Pretty much, anyone who gives candy to this brat, she'll go crazy for you," I sighed. I suddenly remembered the bear that Brian gave me and I quickly took it out. "Come on Candy, let's go back to the day care center with Craig here."

"Mr. Bear!" Candy squealed as she hugs the bear.

"Thank god..." I sighed.

"...Why don't I come with you? To make things easier for you?"

"You sure? I don't want to keep you from doing what you need to do," I said.

"Don't worry, I don't really have much to do today, I have time to help you out with this kid," Tweek smiled.

"Well...thanks," I said.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you back to the day care center," Tweek said as he picks up Candy and we all started heading towards the day care center.

Once we finally reached the day care, I quickly opened the door and Lauren was there to greet us.

"Well I see you found our escape artist," Lauren said.

"Yep," I sighed as I watched Tweek set Candy down. Candy soon started running towards her group of friends and started playing with them.

"Well who might you be, darling? Here to pick up a child or drop one off?"

"O-oh no...I'm uh...just helping Craig here," Tweek said.

"Oh? Are you Craig's boyfriend then?"

Both Tweek and I blushed. "No!" We both shouted, we looked at each other, our faces were still red.

I cleared my throat, "he's not my boyfriend, he's just a kid from my school," I said.

"Oh I see," Lauren giggled, "oh...if only I were young again..."

"It's seriously not what it looks like!" I exclaimed.

Candy suddenly walks back to us and grabbed Tweek's hand. "Play with us!"

"H-huh?"

"Candy, please leave Tweek alone, I'm sure he's busy," I said.

"I want to play with him! I want to play with him!" Candy cried out as she continues to pull Tweek's hands.

I groaned as I watched her, "I'm so sorry," I said to Tweek.

"It's fine," Tweek smiled. Tweek looked over at Candy and smiled, "I would love to play with you, Candy. What do you want to play?"

"Tweek, you really don't have to..."

"It's fine, really. I honestly want to see you in your element here," Tweek chuckled.

"Princess and Prince!" Candy said as she dragged Tweek towards the others.

I sighed and as I watched them.

"Seem you've been replaced from everyone's favorite," Lauren said.

"Shut up," I sighed.

Everyone surrounded Tweek, admiring him. Candy stood next to him, she takes out what appears to be a paper crown and placed it on Tweek's head. She then takes out another, yet smaller crown and placed it on her head.

"Okay! Tweek is the prince, and I'm the princess. Everyone else is the villagers!" Candy said, taking the lead in their little game.

"What about the monster?"

"Yeah, we can't play unless someone is the monster!"

"Hm...Craig! You be the monster!"

"Seriously?" I sighed.

"Please?" Everyone looked up at me with their puppy dog eyes. God fucking damn it.

"Alright alright, quit looking at me you little pipsqueaks," I sighed as I got into position.

"Okay okay...so uh...I...princess Candy am married to the handsome prince, Tweek," Candy said as she held Tweek's arm.

"Uh...hello," Tweek waved his hand, looking awkward.

"And um...a ferocious monster comes in and attacks the villagers!"

"Roar," I said as I waved my arms a bit and towered over the kids.

"Come on Mr. Craig...roar more like a monster," one of the kids said.

I sighed and looked over at Tweek. He was watching me with a gentle smile. I sighed. Fuck it, he already knows I work as a caretaker, I guess I can't humiliate myself even more from this. I spread my legs a bit more and even hop forward. I let out my best roar, causing all the kids to scream and laugh as they ran around me.

"I'll eat you all up you delicious little morsels!" I smirked as I try grabbing a kid and tickling them.

"Oh no! The monster got me!" The kid laughed as I continued to tickle him mercilessly.

"Attack the monster!" The kids started running at me with plastic weapons. They didn't hurt or anything, but I started pretending I'm in pain.

"Oh no! You little twerps! I'm dying!" I screamed as I fell down as all the kids started piling on top of me.

"Just then, the prince comes up and takes his sword. He would be the one to finish off the monster!" Candy said as she grabs a plastic sword and hands it to Tweek.

"M-me?"

"Yeah yeah! Kill the monster! Kill the monster!" All the kids chanted.

Tweek looks around before looking at the sword. He gets up and walks over towards me until he towered over my body.

Continuing to pretend, I use a menacing voice to talk to him. "Do your worst, prince."

"You shall not hurt these innocent villagers again!" Tweek said as he raised his hand. Tweek then brought the sword down and slid the sword in my armpit.

I pretended to cough and groan in agony. "Curse you! Curse you all...I'm dying...dying...I'm dead," I sighed as I laid back and went still.

I was expecting the kids to cheer, but I heard nothing. I actually felt someone hugging me.

"Don't die Mr. Craig....we don't want you to die..."

"Um...I thought he was a monster?" Tweek said.

"Yeah...but...Mr. Craig is a nice monster, he's our friend!"

"Candy, bring Craig back!"

"Okay!" I opened my eyes and saw Candy walking towards me. "The monster was dead, but no one wanted that because the monster was a nice monster and he was being mean because he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Jesus...kid's imaginations are weird. "So...the people were really sad...but luckily, there was a way to bring back the monster and turn him into human! A kiss from everyone that cared about him!"

"Yay!" Everyone started smooching my face, causing me to wake up and laugh.

"Okay okay! I'm alive and human, now stop!" I laughed as more and more kids kept kissing me on the face and aren't stopping at all.

"The princess gets to kiss the monster too!" Candy said as she walks over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Okay okay, now that everyone kissed me and covered me with saliva, I'm going to go clean up now," I said.

"Wait! The prince hasn't kissed the monster yet!"

"Oh uh...no no...the prince doesn't have to. After all, he's married to the princess, right?" I said.

"As princess, I will allow the prince to kiss the monster too!"

"Candy..." I was feeling embarrassed by this.

"It's fine...if the kids really want me to..." Tweek said.

"It's not fine, Tweek. We can't just-"

"Kiss the monster! Kiss the monster! Kiss the monster!"

"The people has spoken," Tweek said. Tweek leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed when I felt his lips. They were so soft against my skin. Once Tweek pulled away, he smiled. "See? Not so bad, right?"

I blushed and tried to hide my face. "Y-yeah..." I said.

"...Craig?" Tweek stared at me. When I looked at him, his face became red when he realized how red mine was. "O-oh..."

"...Um...let's play something else, kids!" I said.

"Yay!" Everyone started running around, getting excited to play even more.

"Craig! I want you to lift me up!"

"You got it," I said as I lifted the kid up. I even threw him in the air a bit before catching him.

"More more!"

I smiled as I continued throwing the kid up in the air and catching him. Other kids started lining up, wanting to be thrown in the air as well. I quickly got through all of them as Tweek watches me with a smile on his face.

After a long day of playing with these kids, their parents finally came to pick them up, meaning my shift is finally over.

"I'll see you all next week," I said.

"Goodbye Mr. Craig!" Everyone said.

"Mr. Craig?" Candy came up to me and held out the teddy bear. "Will Mr. Tweek come back next week too?"

"Oh I don't-"

"I'd love to come back," Tweek smiled.

"Yay!" Candy smiled. She hugged Tweek and then hugged me. "I'll see you next time!" Candy gave me the stuff bear and left.

"...You really don't have to come back," I said.

"I want to...these kids are cute...and you were cute the way you were playing with them like that," Tweek smiled.

I blushed in embarrassment. I pulled down my hat and covered my eyes. "Shut up," I sighed. Tweek just laughed.

I took my apron off and said goodbye to Lauren and Mandy. I then started walking home with Tweek next to me.

"You know...I was wrong about you today," Tweek said.

"Oh? Wrong about what?"

"That you were a insensitive jerk who only knows how to flip people off and be sarcastic all the time," Tweek said.

"Wow...ouch...right in the heart there, Tweek," I said as I placed my hand over my chest, pretending I was stabbed in the heart.

"Ha ha...but seriously...I'm sorry for misjudging you...you're not that bad...you were actually really sweet when you were around those kids," Tweek said.

"Well...I grew up with a little sister, so of course I would tolerate kids a bit," I said.

"Oh? Any plans on having kids in the future?"

"Who knows...maybe if I find the right person and we work really hard together," I said.

"Hm...right person huh?" Tweek said.

I looked at him as he stares at me. I can feel myself getting warm under his gaze.

"Craig! Craig!" I turned around and saw it was Brian.

"Brian, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you have that bear I gave you. My boss saw that I gave the bear to you without paying and she kinda got angry," Brian said.

"Shit dude, I'm sorry, here," I handed the bear back to him. "I was planning on giving it back to you later, so it's a good thing I had it with me."

"Thanks man. Did you find that kid alright?"

"Yep, and thanks for lending me the bear, I really owe you," I said.

"Then...movie...with me?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine, we can watch a movie together," I said.

"Yes! You're not going to regret it!" Brian smiled.

"As long as there is no nudity, I'm sure I'll be fine with anything," I sighed.

"I promise. I'll text you the details later. See you next week!" Brian said.

"See you," I said. I watched as Brian left and headed back to work. "So...shall we go?" I asked.

"Yeah...whatever," Tweek said. He seemed...angry.

"...You alright?"

"I'm fine...really...just..um...it seems you and that Brian guy are close..."

"I guess...we're friends and we use to work together...but that's it. We're just friends," I said.

"Oh...I see," Tweek dropped any anger on his face and was now looking away. What was that about?

"You really okay? You looked...angry there," I said.

"I'm fine! Just...remembered I got a lot of homework to do, so I better get going. I'll see you at school!" Tweek said. He then left.

"Um...bye!" I called out. So much for going home together. I sighed and started heading home.

Hm...I spent the entire day with Tweek...yet...my heart didn't beat as much as I thought it would when he was around. Weird...

I shrugged it off and headed home. I wonder what dad and I should have for dinner tonight...

* * *

As I went to bed, I remember dreaming of something. I was all grown up, my black hair was graying a bit, and I was wearing an apron, cooking in the kitchen. I hear a small voice calling for me and I turned my head to see a little kid that resembles me a bit. He had a big grin on his face as he was talking. I can't hear what he was saying.

Just then, a tall man walks into the kitchen, he smiled at me as he leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. He spoke, but I can't hear what he was saying, except for the last three words. "I love you."

I blushed and smiled at the two in front of me. I said, "I love you too. I love you all." Suddenly, I turned back around, resuming to cook, but when I looked out the window, I noticed a figure in the distance. He was waving at me as he stands closer towards the edge. I didn't see anything behind him, it was all white. The figure suddenly jumps, and I wake up. My alarm clock was blaring in my ear. I quickly turned it off and sat up.

What the fuck was that? Since when do I dream about having a family? Why did that figure look familiar? Why did he jump? ...And who the fuck was my husband? All these questions were in my mind as I try to figure out what that dream meant.

What really confused me was the fact that my husband didn't look like Tweek at all. In fact...he didn't even have face. I wonder why...


	3. Yellow Bird

Things were normal for the past couple of days. I work, I argue with my dad, I hung out with my friends, I help pay any bills we have, and I even get to spend some time with Tweek.

I seriously thought it would be weird..having Tweek around more often, but lately...things seem chill between us. I guess I'm finally okay having him around...maybe I'm finally moving on with my life.

"Clyde, are you done with the report yet?" Tweek was sitting with us during lunch. The moment Tweek sat next to me, the guys were giving me suggestive looks. I can already feel my hand twitching, wanting to flip them off.

"Oh shit, I forgot!" Clyde said.

"Clyde, that report is due in two days, if you don't get it done, we're going to fail and I can't afford to fail!" Tweek said.

"I'm really sorry, Tweek. I'll get to work on it real soon," Clyde said.

"I'll be sure to be with him and remind him to get it done," Token said.

"Thank you, Token," Tweek sighed.

"What the hell were you doing this entire time instead of working on your report, Clyde?" I asked.

"I've been...busy...just...doing some business with Kenny and the guys..."

"...Were you reading porn with Kenny again?" I straight up said it.

"W-what? Of course not...I would never-"

"Don't fucking lie to me Donovan, I've known since childhood, I know when you're lying and when you're lying about reading porno magazines."

"...Okay...maybe I was a bit interested in seeing what Kenny had in his collection," Clyde pouted.

"God fucking damn it, Clyde," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You're one to talk though, Craig. I don't see you doing so well in your classes," Clyde said.

"He has a point, Craig. Your grades are so bad, I'm surprised you're not still in elementary school," Token said.

"I-I bet when he g-gets held back a g-grade, they w-will send him b-back to elementary s-s-schooool," Jimmy said.

"Fuck you guys," I scowled, eating my sandwich.

"...Hey uh...Craig...if you want, I could probably help you with your grades," Tweek offered.

"Oh?" Clyde smirked.

The guys were making stupid faces as they stared between me and Tweek. I seriously hate these guys. I finally gave in and flipped them off, not caring that Tweek was here to see it. It's whatever.

"You really don't have to, Tweek," I said.

"I-I want to...I mean...it's really bad if you ended up having to go to summer school or be held back a grade, you know?" Tweek said.

"I'm sure I can deal with it some way or another, it's not like I'm planning on going to college or anything," I said as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"W-well...what exactly are your plans for the future?" Tweek asked.

I shrugged, never really thought of it. I just assumed I would stay in town, working various jobs to help pay rent until my dad kicks the bucket or something. Who knows what's in store for me.

"I don't know...and I don't really care," I said.

"....You really should think about your future, Craig. It might be a huge change in your life, you know," Tweek said.

"...I guess," I sighed. I was about to take another bite of my sandwich, but I suddenly got a phone call. I checked my phone and groaned when I realized it was Samuel, the photographer I was hired to take pictures for. "Hello?"

"Christopher! I need you!"

"It's...Craig. Not Christopher, we've been through this ten times already," I sighed, "and what do you mean you need me? Can't it wait until I'm finished with school?"

"It cannot! If you do not come here soon, I will fire you and find someone else to assist me!"

Shit. "Alright alright, I'll be at your house in thirty minutes," I sighed.

"You better come, Christopher! It's is of most importance!" Samuel hands up and I sighed.

"Sorry, but I got to go. Clyde, Token, Jimmy, tell all my fifth and sixth period teachers that I won't be in class, something came up," I said.

"You're leaving?" Clyde asked.

"Gotta go to work," I said as I grabbed my backpack and got up from the table.

"W-wait, you can't leave in the middle of school! You'll get in trouble, and how exactly are you going to get out?" Tweek asked.

"I have my ways," I smirked. I threw my trash away and left the cafeteria. I then headed towards the courtyard, making sure no teachers see me. Once it was clear, I quickly ran towards the fence where a giant hole was hidden behind a bush. I looked around, making sure no one saw me before I pulled the fence a bit to give myself a bigger opening. I quickly walked through the opening and quickly got out of there.

Getting to Samuel's house wasn't too far, if I had my bike, I'd probably be there in ten minutes. I quickly knocked on the door, and in just five seconds, the door opened and a hand shot out to grab me by the collar and pull me inside.

"Jesus Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"You can have a heart attack later, Christopher. Right now, we need to focus on my next masterpiece!" Samuel exclaimed.

"It's Craig. How hard is it to remember Craig?" I asked as I placed my backpack down and headed over to Samuel's desk to grab his camera.

"Yes yes, Craig, Christopher, Francis. It's all meaningless to me, but you know what isn't?"

"...Your art?"

"My art!" Samuel grinned. "But at last...if that darn horse hadn't broken my arms all those years ago, I would have made my art even more fabulous...but at last...life can be cruel, yes?"

"Sure...I guess," I sighed.

"Oh Christopher, I feel like you're the only one that gets me, understands my pain, my suffering, my need to show my art!"

"Yeah...so uh...what is this magnificent project of yours that I assume you want me to photograph?" I asked.

"Of course, follow me," Samuel headed towards his backyard and I quickly followed him. Once we were in his garden, I noticed a cage on his metal table. Inside the cage was a yellow bird, I wasn't sure what type of bird it was, but I'll admit, it looks pretty. "This is an American Goldfinch. Aren't its feathers amazing?"

"Yeah...it's yellow...and black...with some white. It's pretty," I said.

"It's not just 'pretty,' it's magnificent! I managed to capture this fine bird this morning and now I need you to take wonderful pictures of this magnificent creature."

"Sure...I can do that," I said. I walked over towards the cage and crouched down. I made sure to wait until the bird was at a good spot before I took the picture. I stood up and showed the picture to Samuel. "How's that?"

"Hm...it's...good..but not fantastic enough. Take it again." Oh boy...looks like I'll be here for awhile.

I sighed and resumed taking pictures of the same bird over and over until Samuel was satisfied.

I don't know how long I've been here nor how many pictures I took, all I know is, my hands are getting tired of holding this big ass camera and my stomach is growling a bit. I'm guess that it's already past three, meaning school is out and all my friends are probably hanging out and doing something fun while I'm stuck here taking the same picture of this stupid bird.

"How's this?" I frowned, getting tired already.

"....No no no no no!" Samuel exclaimed as he shoved the camera back into my hands.

"Dude, I really don't know what you want. I've already taken so many pictures of that bird. I've taken the same angles, different angles. I took some while it's moving, some while it's still. I even took one when it was about to shit! I really don't know what you want, man," I sighed.

"Oh Christopher, I know you don't have an artistic eye like mine, but you must learn to be patient. That is what art is, being patient," Samuel said as he patted my back.

"Yeah well my patience is getting thin, so if you don't tell me what exactly you want from this bird, I'm leaving," I said.

"Hm...it's just this...cage...it's in the way of showing the Goldfinch's true beauty," Samuel said.

"Well what do you want to do? Let it out of its cage?" I asked.

"Let it out of it's cage? Hm... That...has to be...the most brilliant idea ever!" Samuel grinned. "Christopher, let the goldfinch out of its cage!"

"...Are you sure? What if it flies away?" I asked.

"Don't be daft my boy, as long as you take the pictures really quickly, we won't have to worry about the little bird flying off. Now open the cage and take those pictures!"

"Alright, whatever you say," I walked back over towards the cage and opened the door. However, before I can even take a picture the bird suddenly flew out of the cage the minute I opened the door. "....Well....fuck," I said as I looked up and saw the bird flying off.

"My...my bird..."

I looked at Samuel and I can see the horrified look he was making. Oh boy. "Samuel...it's...it's gonna be alright...I'm sure we can...find another bird. Sure...it's going to be hard since most of the birds has already gone south for the winter...but I'm sure there are still a couple of winter birds around here," I said.

"Christopher...you want to know why I chose that bird specifically?"

"Um...why?" I asked. I'm getting nervous...

"It's because...my dear Christopher...a bird with such vibrant feathers is something you rarely see in the cold weather. Usually...you see nothing but dull colors, but that bird...that specific bird...it's colors were so bright and warm...I just had to photograph it," Samuel said.

"Well um...we still got the photos from earlier...maybe if you use like...photoshop...we can make it look like the bird is out of its cage," I said.

"Photoshop? Photoshop?" Samuel suddenly burst into laughter, "Photoshop he says...he thinks my woes will be solved with photoshop, you naive little boy," Samuel laughed.

"....Uh...sir?"

Samuel suddenly grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me towards him. "Christopher...if you do not find that bird and take a picture of it, not only will I not pay you, but you'll be fired, you got that?'

"How am I suppose to find one little bird in this town!?"

"You figure it out, you're the assistant here, not me. Now go find that bird, take its picture, and come back here with that photo, or else, you got it?" Samuel was really looking scary right now, even for a guy who is very thin and drinks nothing but grass juice.

"I'll...get on it, sir," I said.

"You better," Samuel glared.

I quickly got out of Samuel's house and started heading into town. Maybe if I asked around, someone might know where that stupid bird is. I headed into town and the first thing I did was headed towards the pet shop and bought some bird seeds. I then started asking around and see if anyone saw the bird.

"Sorry, no yellow bird."

"I saw a couple of pigeons, is that what you're looking for?"

"Yellow...yellow...mm...I think...no...oh wait...that's the sun. Never mind."

"...Thanks..." For nothing. I continued looking around, hoping to see that darn bird. Ugh, where did it go? It couldn't have gotten far, right? I mean...birds have to take breaks somewhere...right? Not only that, but if Samuel kept it in a cage since morning, it probably is hungry and needs to look for food...right!?

Yeah...I can totally find this bird. I can do it!

....Oh who am I fucking kidding. I can't find this bird, and I'm going to lose my job, I won't be able to pay for this month's rent and bills, and even more problems that will come to my already fucked up life. Oh fuck...I think I'm going to have a stroke if I continue panicking like this. Shit!

"Gah! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" That voice...it sounded like...Tweek!

I quickly started running around the corner until I found Tweek in front of Tweek Bros. He was flailing around and panicking. It seemed something was in his hair.

"Tweek!"

"Gah! Craig, thank god! Help! Something flew in my hair! It's as big as a baseball!" Tweek shouted as he continued flailing around.

"Okay okay, hold on, let me just-" I jumped when a bird poked its head out of Tweek's hair and started screaming. I then realized the bird in Tweek's hair was the Goldfinch! "Tweek...I know this is going to sound weird...but hold still and don't scare the bird away," I said.

"What!? Are you fucking kidding me!? Just get this thing out of my hair!" Tweek shouted.

The bird squawked and started flapping its wings. Oh no, it was going to escape. Without thinking, I jumped and tried to grab the bird, but before I could reach it, it flew out of Tweek's hair before I could grab it and I ended up falling on top of Tweek.

"What the fuck, Craig!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Sorry," I groaned. I lifted up my head and rubbed it, I accidentally hit my head against Tweek when I fell. "Fuck, where did it go!?"

"Why are you looking for that bird?" Tweek asked as he gets up.

"I have to take a picture of it for my boss or else he's going to fire me," I said.

"Jesus, that sounds bad," Tweek said.

"It is," I sighed.

"...Well...it looked like the bird didn't fly far, I think it's heading towards the forest. If we're quick, we might catch it."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course, I'd feel bad if I didn't," Tweek said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Come on, we better start running," Tweek said.

We quickly started running towards the forest and hope to find the bird.

"Hey...why did that bird fly into your hair anyways?"

"...It thought my hair was a nest," Tweek said.

"...Pfff," I looked away as I try to hold back a laugh.

"Fuck you, it's not my fault my hair is messy," Tweek blushed.

"Sorry, but you gotta admit...it would be perfect as a nest," I said.

"Grrr..." Tweek scowled at me.

"But it's still cute, don't get me wrong here," I said.

"...Whatever," Tweek said, his cheeks were slightly pink.

We reached the forest and started looking up at the trees. We haven't found any yellow birds, but we weren't giving up.

"Here birdy birdy birdy. Here bird!"

"What are you doing?" Tweek asked.

"I'm...calling for the bird?"

"Are you stupid or something? There's no way the bird is going to show up like that," Tweek said.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas," I sighed.

Tweek frowned, but suddenly looks up, "well if you were a bit more observant, you'd see that the bird is up in that tree," Tweek said.

I turned around and Tweek was right. There was the little bastard! "God damn it, how are we going to get it down here?"

"....Hm..." Tweek stared up at the tree where the bird is before looking at me, or more specifically, my hat.

"What?"

"...I think...I might have an idea," Tweek said.

"....?"

"Just give me the box of bird seeds," Tweek said.

I handed him the box and watched as Tweek poured some into his hand before suddenly grabbing me and pushing me down until I was on my knees.

"W-what are you-"

"Hold still, let me just..." Tweek poured the seeds on top of my head and then started messing around with the yellow poofball on my hat.

"Tweek, what are you doing?"

"Well..your poofball is almost the same size as that bird, so if we try making that bird think it's a another bird, it might come down and you can take your picture," Tweek said.

"That sounds stupid. It's something you would see on a cartoon or something," I said.

"Got any other ideas?" Tweek asked.

"No."

"Then shut up and let me do my thing," Tweek said. Tweek stepped back and looked up. He then started making whistling and chirping sounds. The goldfinch looks down for a second before looking at my yellow poofball. It suddenly flew down and landed on top of my head.

"Holy shit, your plan worked!" I exclaimed.

"Careful, one wrong move and the bird might fly away," Tweek said.

"Crap, you're right," I said. "How am I going to take it's picture now while it's here?"

"....Give me your camera," Tweek said. I didn't say anything. I simply gave him the camera and watched him. Tweek took a step back before aiming the camera at the bird. "And..." I hear a clicking sound. "Got it."

"Let me see," I said.

Tweek handed the camera back to me and I stared at it. "Wow...you're good," I said.

"No I'm not, I'm just taking a picture, it's pretty easy, you know," Tweek said.

"Yeah...but compared to an artist...you might have the skill set," I said.

Tweek stared at me before blushing. "Thanks."

I smiled and stood up. "Alright you little bastard, you can go fly south for the winter or something. You're free to go," I said as I started waving my hand and tried scaring the bird away. However, the bird didn't leave, it just stayed around, cuddling against my poofball. "Seriously? It's not even a real bird you birdbrain," I said.

I hear Tweek laughing and I started to blush in embarrassment. Oh come on...

"Wait wait...I want to take a picture this," Tweek said as he took out his phone and took a couple of pictures.

"Ugh," I sighed as I started waving my arms around. The bird finally flew off and started flying away. "Well...thanks for helping me," I said.

"Anytime, buddy," Tweek smiled as he patted me on the back.

"Tch," I rolled my eyes. "I'm already over you, so you don't have to emphasize the pal thing anymore," I said.

"Just double checking," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah whatever. I better get going and show these pictures to Samuel," I said.

"...Samuel?" Tweek asked.

"Oh, my boss. He likes it when I call him by his name, makes him feel artistic and free or something. He's a real weirdo," I sighed.

"I see, well I hope your job is safe now that you got the photo," Tweek said.

"Yeah, and again, I can't thank you enough. If you ever need something from me, I owe you," I said.

"I'll think about it," Tweek smiled.

"Right. I'll see you later," I said.

"Bye," Tweek said.

I started leaving the forest and headed straight towards Samuel's house. Once I reached Samuel's house and showed him the photos, he grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"My boy, you are a lifesaver! I don't know how to thank you! I could just kiss you!"

"Please don't," I said.

"Right," Samuel let me go and stared at the photo in admiration. "Hm...isn't this your head here?"

"Yeah, that's my head," I said.

"How was it that you took this picture?"

"...." I thought of Tweek and smiled, "a close friend of mine took it. He helped me out today," I said.

"....I see a twinkle in your eye. I can assume this friend of yours is a love interest?"

"Use to...he's just a...special friend now. That's all," I said.

Samuel laughed, "my dear boy, even if you have stopped loving someone, you can never truly stop loving them. There will still be a part of you that will forever have that special someone on your mind. Remember that."

"...Right...so about my pay," I said.

"Of course," Samuel said as he took out a check and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I take the check and put it in my pocket. I started leaving Samuel's house, getting ready to go home.

"Remember my boy...love...is complicated, we can neither give it up nor stop loving someone. Once you fall for someone...you can never stop loving them...not truly anyways."

"...Yeah...whatever you say, Samuel. I'll see you next week," I said. I closed the door and left his house.

Once I was back on the street, I took out my pack of cigarettes and started lighting one up. I placed the cancer stick between my lips and breathed in. I breathed out the smoke, watching as the smoke came out of my mouth and my nose.

....Love...bah...what does he know? Sure...I like Tweek...but these days I barely see him as anything else but a friend. That means I'm over him...right? Right! I'm over Tweek, even that dream I had a few nights ago said so....right?

As I was walking home, I spotted Tweek at Tweek Bros. His hair was still a mess from that whole bird nesting in it, but then again...his hair was always messy. I don't think I've ever seen him with straight or clean hair. Hm. As I continued walking, Tweek spotted me, he smiled and waved at me. I smile back and wave back at him.

Nothing. No heart thumping rapidly, no sweaty hands, no nothing. This just proves I'm over him..right? I continued walking, feeling...okay.

The moment I stepped inside my house, I sighed when I saw so many beer bottles on the floor. Dad was once again passed out on the couch, thought half of his body was not even on the couch this time. He was snoring really loudly. ...His watch is missing. God damn it, dad.

I walked over towards him, poking at his cheek. "Did you go to that stripper club again?"

"Nnng..."

"Dad...come on. I know mom leaving you was hard and stuff, but really? Strippers? You know the ones here in South Park have very deep voices, right? And some might also have kids..."

"Nnnggg...fuck off..."

I sighed as I grabbed the blanket and draped it over him. "What am I going to do with you. We wouldn't have money problems if you just stopped spending money on beer and watching naked ladies on a stage when you could easily watch porn for free online," I said.

"Nnnnggg..."

"....This is why I can't leave you on your own...no matter how many times mom tells me to just stay with her...I can't seem to leave you on your own. As much of a pain in the ass you are these days...you're still my dad...and I can't sit here and watch you throw your life away. You're my dad...and I need you around," I said.

"...Nnnngg....Laura...I'm sorry..."

I sighed as I pulled the blanket over my dad's shoulders and started cleaning up the mess he made. That's right...even if I still like Tweek...or if I like someone else, or even want to date someone...or even marry someone. I can't...not when my dad is like this. Maybe one day I can enjoy life like any other kid, but now...I can't. I have to take care of my dad...he's depending on me after all.

* * *

Thursdays. I hate Thursdays. Some would say that Mondays is the most hated. Others would say that it's Wednesday. Why Wednesday though? I don't get it, but Thursdays. I know for sure that I hate it the most.

I would wake up at four in the morning, put on the warmest clothes I have, go outside, ride my bike, get to Mr. Flynn's house, get all the newspapers he wants me to deliver, and I deliver them to the neighborhood. I have to do this for almost two hours. Throwing newspapers, not caring where they land or if they even reached the doorstep, all while trying to stay awake. I would get myself some coffee, but time is money...at least that's what Mr. Flynn says.

I really don't care, I just need to deliver these papers and get the money. That's all that matters. Nothing else. Not even that lady that I'm about to crash into.

...Wait..what!?

"Shit!" I turned my handlebars and crashed into a bush. I fell over, and yelped in pain when I found myself on top of the bush. Fuck.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I should have looked where I was going..." I said.

"Oh dear...you got some scratches all over your face, here, let me help you out here," the lady helped me up and started dragging me towards her house.

"It's fine ma'am, you really don't have to. I kinda have something to do right now," I said.

"Nonsense, I'm going to patch you right up, it'll only take a few seconds," the lady said. Hm...this house...looks familiar. The moment we entered, I realized whose house was.

"...Mrs. Tweak?" I said as I looked up at the lady.

"Oh! Craig, I haven't seen you since you were a little boy, how are you, dear?" Mrs. Tweak smiled. Unlike Mr. Tweak, her smile was more...gentler...calmer...nice. Less creepy too, I might add.

"I'm fine, ma'am."

"That's nice, have you been keeping in touch with your mother?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"Uh...yeah, I'm actually planning on visiting her this weekend," I said.

"That's nice, well tell your mother I said hello and that she needs to stop by once in awhile. It's been so long since we had some girl talk," Mrs. Tweak giggled.

Mrs. Tweak walked over towards a cabinet and took out some colored bandages. Huh...couldn't she just get some regular ones? She told me to sit on the couch, which I did, and started cleaning up the scratches on my face.

"I'm really sorry for causing you to crash. I was trying to work on my garden when I tried to see what it needed, so I stepped back to get a better view. I completely forgot that the newspaper boys come out around this time," Mrs. Tweak said.

"It's fine, ma'am. Really."

"Hm," Mrs. Tweak smiled. "Oh my...you look very tired, Craig."

"Oh uh...well I did wake up really early this morning," I said.

"Well that won't do, a boy your age needs all the energy they can get if they're going to tackle the day," Mrs. Tweak suddenly got up and headed towards the kitchen. Oh boy, what is she doing now? I hear some noises in the kitchen before I realized that Mrs. Tweak came back with a mug. "Here you go, dear. Some nice and organic coffee, it'll give you that boost you're going to need to tackle the struggling challenges of the day."

"Oh...uh...thanks," I said as I take the mug and took a tiny sip. It was really bitter and the flavor was...odd, but it did wake me up a bit. Maybe because it's really hot, but whatever. I blew on the drink before I took another sip. "It's good," I said.

"I'm glad, it's my husbands own recipe, he's been working nonstop on making a nice blend that will taste good and give you the energy you need to tackle-"

"Tackle the struggling challenges of the day...I...I get it," I smiled as I take another sip. Okay...maybe she is a bit creepy, but not as much as Mr. Tweak, especially when he starts speaking in metaphors.

"Mom? Are you making coffee? If you are, can you please add a bit more sugar in mine, you know how I don't-" Tweek was upstairs when he noticed me. His eyes widen when he saw me. "What are you doing here!?"

"I...your mom...she...um...uh," I tried to come up with an excuse. How do I explain this to him?

"Oh don't worry dear, Craig here accidentally fell earlier, so I thought of helping him out," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Mom! Did you make Craig fall or something!?" Tweek came rushing downstairs and quickly walked over towards me. "Oh god, why did you put so many bandages on his face! What will the other kids at school think!?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, dear. I'm simply making sure Craig is fine, now why don't you go back upstairs and get ready for breakfast?"

"Ugh," Tweek sighed. Tweek then looked up at me, "I'm really sorry about her, she can be so embarrassing," Tweek said.

"It's fine, really. Now uh...you think you can take your hands off of my face?"

Tweek must have realized that he was holding my face before blushing and letting me go immediately. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, really," I said. I can feel my own cheeks getting warm.

"Craig, would you like to have breakfast with us?"

"Oh no, I shouldn't. I still have my deliveries to do and I-" As if god was playing a cruel prank on me, my stomach growled just at that moment. "..."

"..." Tweek started shaking as he tries to hold back a laugh.

"You're staying for breakfast. I'm sure you can stay for a little while, right?"

"...Well...I guess I can stay for a bite to eat," I said.

"Good, now why don't you sit down at the table and I'll get a plate for you. Tweek, tell your father to come downstairs, breakfast is about done," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Yes, mom," Tweek sighed. I watched as he headed upstairs, probably to get his dad.

"Come on Craig, I'll show you where you can sit," Mrs. Tweak said.

I sat down at the dining table, and found myself waiting for the rest of the family. This was...awkward right? I mean...I'm just a stranger and yet these people are being so...nice to me. It's weird.

"Hope you like bacon and eggs," Mrs. Tweak said as she set down my plate. She then poured me a glass of orange juice and poured more coffee into the mug she gave me earlier.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tweak," I said. Mrs. Tweak smiled and patted my head.

Soon, Tweek and Mr. Tweak were walking downstairs and sat down with us.

"Well well well, it seems your so-called stalker will be joining us for breakfast, Tweek," Mr. Tweak joked. I almost wanted to groan, remembering how Tweek use to see me.

Tweek blushed and got upset, "I get it already, dad! You don't have to remind me of what I said!" Tweek exclaimed.

Mr. Tweak laughed and started eating his food. "So, Craig. What were you doing before you accidentally crashed?" Wow...that's a very calm way of saying it.

"Um...I was just delivering newspapers, sir," I said.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal with me, son. You can call me Richard...or dad if you're still interested in my boy here," Mr. Tweak said.

"Dad!"

I blushed, "Ha ha...well um.." I cleared my throat, "well considering I am working for you, I think I have to keep this professional, right? B-between me and Tweek, right? So uh...you don't have to worry about me having any feelings towards your son," I said. Wow...that just sounded awkward.

"Oh...I see," Mr. Tweak said, his smile faltered a bit.

"Ugh...dad...just eat and stay quiet, please?" Tweek said.

We all kept talking, whether they were embarrassing for Tweek, for me...or for the both of us, but it wasn't so bad. The food was also really good, probably the best I've had in years. Man...how long has it been since I've eaten bacon and eggs for breakfast? Even when I'm staying with mom, she rarely makes these, since this use to be dad's favorite.

"My, I've never seen a young man eat so contently," Mrs. Tweak said when she noticed how much I was enjoying the food.

"Oh uh...it's...it's really good," I said, blushing a bit.

"Well if you want seconds, I made plenty," Mrs. Tweak said.

"T-thank you, ma'am," I said. I started eating my food more slowly.

"...So...Craig...how's your dad?" Mr. Tweak asked.

"Richard!"

"What? I'm just asking..."

"...." I looked down at my plate. I wonder what dad is having for breakfast back at home. He's probably eating some leftover Chinese food we had a few days ago. He's probably drinking beer with it too. Hm...I wonder if he feels lonely when I'm not around to eat breakfast with him. "He's...doing okay," I said.

"Well...I hope so. I know it must be hard for you and your dad...with the divorce and-"

"Richard..." Mrs. Tweak said.

"Dad..." Tweek whispered.

"It's fine...really. Both mom and dad are fine...they're...living their lives...separately...they're doing fine. Their jobs are fine...and everything is fine." Crap...how many times have I said it was fine? Jesus...

"...." Tweek stared at me for a second before looking down at his plate.

"Well Craig...if ever you don't feel...fine. You can always come to us. We'd be more than welcome to have you around, especially when Tweek speaks fondly of you now these days," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Mom!" Tweek exclaimed, his cheeks were getting red.

"Oh? So you're not telling them I'm a pervert or a stalker now?" I smirked.

"Nope, ever since you started working with us, Tweek has been saying nothing but positive things about you. I knew hiring you was a good idea," Mr. Tweak said.

"Wasn't it, Richard? It's nice knowing Tweek has a nice friend to look up to," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Oh my god, you guys re so embarrassing!" Tweek exclaimed, pulling his hair.

I chuckled, "well...I look up to Tweek too. He's...a good friend," I said.

"..." Tweek looked up at me, but I was starting to feel embarrassed.

I suddenly hear my phone ringing and I quickly pulled it out. Fuck, it was Mr. Flynn, someone must have complained to him that I'm late with deliveries! Fuck fuck fuck! "I uh...I got to go," I said as I wiped my mouth and got up.

"Oh? But you haven't finished your breakfast," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Yeah well uh...I'm really busy and I have to deliver those papers, so thank you again Mrs. Tweak for the bandages and the food, and I'll see you at work tomorrow, Mr. Tweak," I said.

"Oh oh...Craig, at least take the rest of your breakfast with you. Tweek, go and get a container for him," Mrs. Tweak said.

"You really don't have to, but thank you," I said.

Tweek got a container and dumped the rest of my food inside. We then headed towards the door together, stepping outside.

"Here," Tweek said as he handed me the container with the rest of my food.

"Thanks," I said as I take it.

"You going to be okay...with work and stuff?"

"...I don't know...this isn't the first time Mr. Flynn got a complaint from a customer...I'm sure I'll be fired soon enough," I said.

"I-I'm sorry Craig...if my mom didn't-"

"It's fine...I was actually getting tired of that job anyways. Waking up so early...and delivering papers to people who don't appreciate me. Besides...I've been meaning to find something else instead of delivering newspapers," I said.

"Well if you want...I can convince my dad to increase you pay," Tweek said.

"That would be nice, but don't go through all that trouble for me," I smiled.

"...Jesus...my mom put way too many bandages on your face, let me help you get rid of some," Tweek said as he placed his hand on my cheeks and started pulling a couple of bandages from my face.

...What is this? Oh god...not again. I can feel my heart racing. My heart was thumping so much against my chest. I can feel Tweek's hand on my cheeks, I can feel his warm breath. Oh god...we're so close together...come on Craig...you're suppose to be over him.

"There, now no one will pay that much attention to you," Tweek smiled.

"U-um...Tweek? Y-your hand," I muttered, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

"..." Tweek was staring at his hand on my cheek, he blushes and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry!" Tweek shouted.

"It's fine, really," I blushed. I suddenly pulled the collar of my jacket up so I can try hiding my face. "Um...I'll see you after school," I said. I started walking towards my bike, which was still in the shrubs.

"...Craig..."

I turned my head and stared at Tweek. "Yeah?" I asked.

"....Um...I just...want to say...uh..." Tweek's cheeks were red, wonder if it's because of how cold it was outside. I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Come on...don't do this. "...Just...be careful...okay. Don't want that cute face of yours getting more scratched up, right?" Tweek smiled.

My eyes widen and I look down. My face must be really red right now. "Um...yeah...t-thanks," I said. "S-see you," I said as I get on my bike and started biking away.

What the fuck was that? He called me cute! He called me cute! Why do I feel so...so...happy about that!? Come on! You're suppose to be over him! You're not suppose to like him again! That's not how it works...right?

As I kept riding my bike, replaying what Tweek said. He actually called me cute. He really called me cute. I don't know whether to feel happy or ashamed at myself. I'm suppose to stop liking him, right? I'm not suppose to fall for him all over again. God fucking damn it!

...Shit...I realized I skipped a few houses while I was distracted. Now I got to go all the way back to the houses I skipped. Can this day get any worse?

* * *

"Tweek, did you give Craig his leftovers?"

"Yes mom."

"Poor dear...I really do hope he's doing fine. I remember seeing his mother the other day, she looked so down these days, I tried talking to her, but she seemed distracted as of late. I hope she's doing fine..."

"I'm not sure dear, after what happened with that family all those years ago, I'm sure those two are on the verge of self destruction real soon."

"Dad...don't say that," Tweek sighed as he stared at his father.

"I'm just saying, son. Mr. Tucker once asked me for money a few months ago and he still hasn't paid me back. I never ask him about it, since I know he's already stressing enough. Still...I can't help but feel sorry for him...and for his kids."

"...Craig will be fine...right?" Tweek asked.

"I don't know dear...the way he looked when we even mentioned his father and mother...I'm worried he'll share the same fate as them real soon," Mrs. Tweak said.

"....I...I dont' feel hungry all of a sudden. I'm just going back to my room and getting ready for school," Tweek said.

"Alright dear," Mrs. Tweak said as she continued eating her food.

Tweek headed upstairs to his room. He quickly got inside and let out a sigh. Tweek then started getting his books and papers and placed them in his backpack. However, his mind couldn't help but think about Craig.

"...." Suddenly, Tweek took out his phone and went into his photo gallery. Tweek finally found the photo he was looking for and smiled. It was the photo of Craig with the yellow bird. Tweek let out a chuckle, seeing Craig's confused and slightly annoyed face. Tweek then placed his thumb on the picture, rubbing it as if he was rubbing Craig's cheek. "...!" Tweek blushed, realizing what he just did. Tweek quickly placed his phone down and tried to calm himself down.

Still..no matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Craig, he couldn't stop thinking about how soft Craig's cheeks were against his hand, he couldn't stop thinking about Craig's blushing face, and he especially couldn't stop the thumping in his chest.


	4. Mr. Sandman

Saturdays. The only day I actually get a break from working. However, this particular Saturday is different from last week, I'll be staying over at my mom's place for the weekend. Usually whenever I stay at my mom's place, I'm not allowed to go out unless I have a real excuse. That also means I can't go to work on Sunday since mom would complain that if I got to work on Sunday, I'd be missing some quality family bonding time with me, her, and Tricia.

Simply an excuse of wanting to see me more.

I didn't mind not working for two days, but that doesn't mean I don't get antsy, especially on Sundays.

The radio was playing an old song in dad's car. It was "Mr. Sandman." I remember that name because I use to watch the original Halloween when I was a kid. Both of my parents were pissed off at me for watching it.

"....What's with the gloomy face, kiddo?" Dad asked. "I thought you like seeing your mom?"

"It's nothing...just been...thinking," I said.

Ever since Thursday, my thought process has been out of wack for awhile. I really thought I was over Tweek, but after what happened on Thursday, I'm not so sure anymore. Hell, even on Friday, things were...weird. For one thing, Tweek seemed to want to talk to me more, even when he tries to talk to me, he doesn't know what exactly to say. I didn't mind, I'm just glad he and I are talking more, but that still doesn't help this unsettling feeling I have.

"...You know kid...if you...ever want to just..stay with your mom, you can always ask me....I won't be against it," dad said.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Dad, for the last time...I'm not leaving you alone, so stop bringing it up," I sighed.

"Just saying," dad said.

"Yeah well...if I leave you, who knows what will happen when you are in another drunk coma, you need me," I said.

"Tch...I thought I was the parent here, not you," dad sighed.

"...." Well start acting like one. That's what I wanted to say, but I refrained myself from saying so.

Dad soon pulled up to the curve and parked in front of the familiar house that I knew way too well. It was strange that mom never sold the house and just moved somewhere else, but I guess mom couldn't let it go knowing it held too many precious memories...that or she couldn't afford to move. Whatever the reason, every time I come here, I always remember the day I had move with dad. This house always left a bad memory in my head.

"You got everything?" Dad asked.

"Yep," I said as I gesture towards my backpack that has my clothes, my toothbrush, my charger, a few of my games, and my laptop.

"Remember to be nice to your mother and listen to what she tells you to do," dad said.

"I know," I sighed.

"I mean it. Eat what she makes for you, don't leave the house unless she says it's okay, and don't-"

"Dad...I get it. You don't have to tell me this every time I come here. I'll behave," I said.

"You better...and I hope to god you left your cigarettes at home," dad said.

"As if I would smoke with mom around. I prefer living my life without someone yelling at me for my bad habits," I said.

"Watch it with the sarcasm buddy. You want me to pick you up on Sunday evening?"

"Nah...I'll go home on my own. It'll give me a chance to see if I can find any jobs around town," I said.

"...Alright," dad sighed, "I'll see you later." I get out of the car with my stuff. Dad starts the car and drives off. I waved him goodbye before I turned and headed towards the house.

I rang the doorbell and the person to answer the door was Tricia. "There you are, mom has been cleaning all morning while waiting for you to show up."

"And it's my fault because?"

"Just get in," Tricia sighed.

"Whatever," I said as I got inside the house and Tricia closed the door.

It's weird being here after all this time. Seeing the familiar layout of the home I use to live in before everything crumbled. Though this place looks familiar, there were still a few things that were different. Any photos that had the entire family or just had dad were gone and were replaced with new photos of mom, Tricia, and occasionally me, or would have photos of mom's family. Most of dad's stuff on the shelves were replaced with a few knick knacks that mom bought or started collecting, and some of the furniture was gone, whatever mom didn't get from the custody hearing all went to dad.

"Mom, I'm here," I called out as I entered the kitchen.

"Craig, I'm so happy to see you," mom smiled as she walked over towards me and hugged me.

"Me too," I said as I hugged her back.

"I made your favorite cookies, you must be glad to have them again," mom said as she handed me a plate of chocolate cookies.

"They're good mom, but you don't have to make them every time I come home," I said.

"Don't be silly, I'd make hundred of batches just for you. If only you were staying here instead of with your father," mom sighed.

"...Yeah...right," I said.

"Well why don't you go and relax while I finish cleaning up. We can then start watching movies if you want," mom said.

"Sounds good," I said as I left the kitchen with the plate of cookies. I placed the cookies on the familiar coffee table and sat down. Tricia walked over and sat down next to me. I watched as she grabs a cookie from the plate. "I'm surprised you're not tired of these cookies," I said as I grab one for myself.

"It's not like she makes them everyday you know, only when you come over," Tricia sighed, "but that doesn't mean I'm not mom and dad's favorite."

"Oh really now?" I raised an eyebrow before I took a bite of my cookie.

"Well yeah, I'm mom and dad's little angel," Tricia said.

"What does that make me? The devil?"

"No...more like troll," Tricia smirked.

"Wow...nice burn, you came up with that yourself?" I smirked.

"Fuck you," Tricia said as she flipped me off. I flipped her off in return.

You know...even if this house always makes me remember the day I had to move out, it's actually nice being here. Sure the table no longer have four chairs, sure most of dad's photos are gone, and sure the house smells like citrus, a smell my dad hated but my mom loves, it's still my home...at least...the one I remember.

For the rest of the day, I forgotten everything that troubled me. I didn't worry about paying for next month's rent, I didn't worry about my jobs, I didn't worry about dad, I didn't worry about school, and I especially didn't worry about Tweek. I felt like I was finally relaxing after a long and hectic week.

* * *

Sundays. I hate Sundays. I know I said I hate Mondays or even Wednesdays, but Sundays, it's third on my what day to hate list. Whenever I stay with my mom, I can't work on Sundays, unless I really have to, which I usually don't. However, instead of working on Sundays whenever I stay with my mom, I end up going to church. Now I know my dad was a good Catholic and use to go to church every Sunday, but ever since the divorce, he kinda just stopped going all together. I didn't mind, I always didn't like going to church on Sundays as a kid, but of course, my mom still being a strong Catholic, she would still go to church every Sunday, and she would usually drag me to go whenever I stay over for the weekend.

"Ugh...this is getting boring," I groaned.

"Tell me about it," Tricia sighed.

"Shush, no talking while the priest is talking," mom said.

"You're talking right now though," I said.

Mom frowned at me and I knew I should stay quiet. I did promise dad that I wouldn't misbehave when I'm with mom.

After the long church session, mom, Tricia, and I left the church and started heading towards the familiar diner we usually go to to have something to eat.

When we got to the diner, we saw a few families that also came from the church sitting down. I saw the Marsh family, Cartman and his mom, and even Clyde and his dad. I waved at Clyde, who waved back with a happy grin. It looked like he wanted me to come over, but I gestured towards my mom and he knew I couldn't.

"Is that your friend?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, it's Clyde," I said.

"Oh? Well...if you finished eating, you can go and hang out with him for a bit, if he and his father haven't left yet," mom said.

"...No..that's okay. I know how much you want to spend time with me," I said.

Mom smiled and gently patted my back. I waved once more to Clyde before I headed towards an empty booth near the window. We all sat down and ordered what's good on the menu. We decided to get some hotcakes, hash browns, and sausages since it was still early. We gave our menus to the waiter and waited for our food.

"...Laura? Laura is that you?"

"Susan, how are you?" Mom smiled when she turned her head towards her friend.

I've noticed that mom has been hanging out with her friends more often, even going out of the way to make new friends. I even heard from Tricia once that mom was part of a book club. So seeing mom talking to this lady I never met before wasn't really something new.

"Oh? Are these your kids?"

"They are, this is my little girl, Tricia, and my oldest son, Craig."

"Nice to meet you two," the lady named Susan said.

"Hello," Tricia said.

"Hi," I said, not really sure how to feel about this.

"Are you here all alone, Susan?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd stop by and get something to eat, but what a surprise seeing you here," Susan smiled.

"Well me and my family usually comes here every other Sunday," mom smiled, "oh but...if you're here alone, why don't join us, we'd love to have you here," mom smiled.

I almost want to let out a groan and tell her that this was suppose to be a family moment, but I refrained myself, knowing full well that it would upset mom.

"Well thanks for the invitation, hope you kiddos don't mind me," Susan said.

"It's fine," Tricia said, but judging from her body language, I'm sure she was against this as well.

"Yeah, the more the merrier, I guess," I sighed.

Mom quickly called over the same waiter from before so Susan could order her food. After awhile, our food finally arrived and we all started eating, but I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy when mom and her friend started to talk about stuff that I personally don't care about.

"And the I saw Carol coming home with...you won't believe this...a man I don't know!"

"No," mom gasped.

"Yes! It seems Carol has finally moved on from Bob and is finally meeting someone."

"Good for her, Bob was nothing but a tool," mom said.

"...You know...you could also feel good if you started looking for someone," Susan said.

I nearly chocked on my water when Susan said that. I started coughing and quickly grabbed my napkin to cover my mouth.

"Craig, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"I-I'm fine," I coughed, "don't worry about me."

"...Alright," Mom sighed, she then looked back at Susan, "I just...I don't know Susan...you don't think it's too early to start...thinking about meeting someone?"

"Oh honey, it's already been...what? five years since the divorce? I'm sure that's more than enough time to move on. Come on Laura, you're pretty and still pretty young, and you can't stay a single mom forever, raising just two kids," Susan said.

I frowned and stared angrily at my sausages. What does she know?

"I don't think we should be talking about this in front of the kids, Susan," Susan said.

"Oh nonsense, I'm sure the kids here would love to have a new father," Susan then turned towards us. "What about it kiddos? Want a new dad? Someone who won't cheat on your beautiful mother here, who won't ruin your lives, and won't become an alcoholic?"

Tricia flinched and looked down. "I don't know..." Tricia said.

"Oh sweetheart, no need to be shy, be honest with your aunt Susan. What about you Craig? Don't you want a dad who won't leave you behind?"

That was fucking it. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, causing a few to turned their heads and look my way.

"My dad never left me if you must know. I ended up living with him, if you're going to talk bad about my dad, get your facts straight," I said.

"Craig!"

"Well then...that just makes things worse for you, huh?" Susan said.

I was getting even more furious. I grabbed my glass and threw the water over Susan's face, causing her to scream. Everyone gasped as the saw me.

"Fuck you! You know nothing about my dad, lady. Also, who the fuck interrupts family brunch by deciding to join them!? Who does that!?"

"Craig! That is enough!" Mom stands up and frowned at me. "I knew you living with your father has become a bad influence on you! You know what, I'm going to call your father and tell him that you're moving and living with me from now on!"

"You can't fucking do that!" I shouted.

"Well I can! As long as you're still a minor, you will do as I say since I'm your mother!"

"Since when have you ever been a mother!?" I shouted. Mom's eyes widen as she stared at me. "Ever since dad got full custody on me...you've never once visit. You never once came to our house whenever Tricia stays over at our house. You never come to my school events anymore, you barely call me these days, and you never show yourself! The only time you actually act like a mother is when I'm visiting you! When I'm staying at your house! But the moment I leave, it's like I no longer exist to you! How does that make you a good mother!"

Mom suddenly slaps me across the face. Tears were in her eyes. "You don't think it's hard on me!? You may think it's always hard for your father, but you never thought it's been hard for me!? Working long hours at the bank just to take care of the house and your sister!? You don't think my life is a living hell!?"

I glared at her, my heart racing. Not once did we look away, not even when both of us started crying.

"You think...that just because your father is sorry...that he's drinking his life away...that...he's become a pitiful man now...you think he's doing much worse...but really...I'm doing just as bad as he is. I just choose not to drink my problems away, I chose to be a responsible adult and parent."

"You know nothing about dad!"

"Oh and you? You don't think I know about the many jobs you took? The jobs that you shouldn't be taking in the first place? Or how about the fact that I'm the one getting calls from your school? Does your father even know about that!?"

"Drop it," I gritted my teeth.

"Oh how about we talk about that time you had to go to the bar late at night just to get your dad?" My eyes widened. "Yeah, I know about that because Skeeter told me. Face it Craig...what your father is doing is a bad influenced on you and you shouldn't be living with him anymore!"

"....I'm not...living with you, mom," I gritted my teeth.

"Well you have no choice here, young man," mom frowned.

"....Fuck you," I got out of my seat and left the diner.

"Craig!"

I ran out of the diner and started running. Where was I going? I wasn't sure. I just kept running. I kept running even as I felt my phone in my pocket ringing. I kept running and running, not caring where I'll end up.

Tears were in my eyes as I kept running. I didn't care if I looked weird, I didn't care if people were staring, I just kept running.

"Craig?" I saw Tweek up ahead, but I didn't want to see him, I didn't want him to see me like this. I ducked my head and ran past him. "Craig! Wait!" I ignored him as I kept running.

I soon found myself nearing the old tracks, but I didn't care. I was going to keep running until I can't anymore. Just as I ran past the tracks, I suddenly tripped on a rock and fell on the ground. I scrapped my knee and elbow as I fell.

"Fuck!" I hissed as I laid on the ground, bleeding a bit.

"Woah, that was a nasty fall."

I turned my head and saw it was Mccormick. Great. "Fuck off," I said as I got up.

"Sorry, just checking to see if you were okay," Kenny said.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said as I held my arm.

"Oh...that's one scrape, you might want to get that clean," Kenny said.

"Well got any bandages?"

"Pff...as if my family can even afford clean bandages," Kenny said.

"Jesus..." I sighed as I sat up.

"...Come on, I know a place that'll fix you up in no time," Kenny said.

"...." I don't know why I decided to go with him, maybe because running to nowhere specific isn't such a great idea? I guess I just needed to keep my mind distracted for awhile.

We somehow ended up going to Kyle's house, Kenny knocked on the door and Kyle answered it. "Kenny? What are you doing here...and with Craig?" Kyle asked.

"The poor guy scrapped his arm and leg, you were the closest house I could turn to to get help," Kenny said.

Kyle sighed and opened the door wider. "Come in," Kyle said. We headed inside and Kyle closed the door behind us. Kenny ushered me to sit down on the couch as Kyle started heading upstairs. "Stay there, I'll be back."

"Thanks Kyle," Kenny smiled. Kyle left.

"...You really don't have to do this, I would have been fine," I said.

"Maybe...but you did look upset before you fell," Kenny said.

"...You saw that?"

"Pretty much man," Kenny sighed, "so...what happened?"

"Just...just dumb shit with my mom," I sighed.

"Oh?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing...really," I sighed.

"Got some bandages and rubbing alcohol," Kyle said as he comes back to the living room. Kyle placed the box of bandages and rubbing alcohol on the coffee table.

"Thanks Kyle," Kenny said.

"So...what happened exactly?"

"Nothing," I said.

"He fell after running in tears," Kenny said.

"Dude!"

"Woah...you were crying? I never thought I'd see a day that Craig Tucker would cry," Kyle said.

"Fuck off," I sighed as I grabbed the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls and started cleaning the scrape on my knee.

"Here, let me help you with your arm," Kenny said as he grabs the bottle and cotton ball and started cleaning the scrape on my arm.

"Ow! Fuck! Careful!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Kenny smirked.

"No you fucking aren't," I hissed as Kenny continued to clean my arm.

"Dude, you should really tell us what happened, it might make you feel better," Kyle said.

"I am not talking to you assholes," I said.

"Oh come on, we're not that bad," Kyle said.

"Besides, Cartman isn't even here," Kenny said.

"Yeah so your safest bet is with us, dude," Kyle said.

"....Fine," I sighed as I sat back and let Kenny placed the bandage on my arm. "My mom and I were fighting at the diner today."

"About what?"

"About...me staying with her and moving out of my dad's place," I said.

"Woah...sounds rough," Kenny said.

"Yeah well...I got angry and...we started yelling at each other...and soon...I started running...and that's how I got here," I said.

"While crying," Kenny added.

"I will punch you in the nose, McCormick if you don't shut the fuck up," I glared.

"Just saying, easy," Kenny said.

Well from how I see it...I think your mom is just worried for you," Kyle said.

"Not you too," I sighed.

"Hey, I know the difference between a mother who is worried for you and who is just being nuisance, trust me," Kyle sighed, "I just think...you mom just wants what's best for you," Kyle said.

"Well what about my dad? He can't possible be okay without me," I said.

"Dude...that's your dad's problem, not yours," Kenny said. "He can't possibly be expecting you taking care of everything in his life, does he?"

"....N-no...but...he still needs me...who's going to pay the rent? Who's going to look after him when he's drunk? Who's going to take care of him?"

"His friends, people who still care about him, himself. Anyone really..it doesn't have to be you all the time," Kenny said. "I mean...do you think my dad gets help from my mom every time he's drunk? Usually Stan's dad or Kyle's dad helps him out, neither me, my sister, my brother, nor my mom has to do anything for him," Kenny said.

"Exactly. You aren't obligated to help your dad all the time, Craig. You're suppose to be worrying about yourself, not for your dad," Kyle said.

I laid back on the couch, my mind was filled with so many questions that I wasn't sure how to answer. "...Well what do you expect me to do?"

"We can't say...all you need to know is that...you need to start doing what you want to do and not what others want you to do," Kenny said.

"...." As I stared down at my bruised up knees, I started to think about everything in my life so far. Working nonstop practically everyday, dealing with my dad's drunk ass, never getting some time for myself, constantly worrying about tomorrow instead of enjoying what's happening today.

This...isn't the life I want...I don't want this life anymore. I want to live a normal life...I want my life back.

"...." I felt my phone ringing again. I took it out this time and saw that I got fifteen text messages from my mom, ten missed phone calls from her, five messages from dad, and one missed call from Tricia. "...." I let out a sigh before I dialed up mom's phone number, I told her where I was and that I would wait for her.

Once mom got to the Broflovski's house, she immediately rushes towards me.

I look back at the guys, "thanks...but this doesn't mean we're friends," I said.

"Whatever you say, Craig," Kyle sighed.

"You'll come around one day," Kenny said.

I sighed and walked over towards my mom. "Mom..."

"Craig...I'm so...I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to...oh god," mom rushed towards me and hugged me, I hugged her back. "Look...if...if staying with your father is that important to you...then I won't stop you...I just...I just want you to live a normal life...that's all. A young boy like you should be focusing on studying not working five, six...or even ten jobs everyday...that's not right," mom said.

"...I know...I'm sorry for worrying you so much," I said. I stared at mom's car and saw Tricia, she was staring at us with a worried look on her face. I closed my eyes before I let out a sigh. "Mom...I think...I think I'll accept your offer."

"What?"

"...I...I want to live with you and Tricia," I said.

"...Craig...." Mom hugged me once more, tightly, "of course honey. Let's call your father and we'll have the papers straighten out."

"...Okay," I sighed as I closed my eyes.

We headed towards the car. I sat in the front and stared out of the window. Mom smiled at me before starting the car and we were heading home. Mom turned on the radio and "Mr. Sandman" played. I closed my eyes as the lyrics filled my head.

For once...I don't feel any regrets.

* * *

It's been three days since mom and dad finally got the papers signed and everything has been settled. Today...I'll be moving out of this place.

"You got everything?" Dad came into my room and watched me as I packed my suitcase.

"...Yeah...I think so," I said.

"Good," dad sighed. We stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to say to each other. "...It's gonna be nice having this place all to myself now...not having to buy so much food for two people...and no more whining from you," dad smiled.

"Yeah well...just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't come over and check up on you. I still don't trust you being all on your own you know," I sighed.

"Hmph," dad smiled. "...What about the jobs? You finally quitting them?"

"...Yeah...I called and texted my bosses. Most of them let me go easily...but...I'm pretty sure Samuel was the most devastated, he even sent me a selfie of himself crying," I said.

"Oh he'll get over it," dad said. Doubt it. "....This place is going to feel way too big with you gone."

"Well I'll still see you in the weekends. That hasn't changed, right?"

"I guess..." Dad sighed.

"....Hey...you're not going to...miss me that much...are you?"

"Ha...me? Missing you? I'll be happy that you're gone. No more having to yell at you for sitting on the roof, no more yelling at you for smoking in the house, no more...well...you know what? No more yelling at you for pretty much everything. I'm sure you're delighted by that fact," dad said.

"Mmm...yeah...I guess. Maybe now my ears will stop ringing," I smirked.

"You little," dad gently hit my head with a smile. "....Honestly...I'm glad you decided to move with your mother...she was always the better parent than me," dad said.

"Dad...you weren't too bad," I said.

"Oh? Even when I drink every night and you have to clean up my mess?"

"...Okay yeah...that was a bit annoying...but you still tried, and that's the least any good parent could do. Try for their kids," I said.

"....You're going to be a fine man one day, Craig. So focus on school and get to college. Who knows...you might meet someone...have kids...and be a better parent than either me and your mother," dad said.

"....Maybe," I sighed.

"Hm..." dad smiled. We suddenly hear honking outside and I looked outside, I saw mom waiting for us. "Well...you better go."

"Don't you want to say hi to mom?" I asked.

"No no...she probably doesn't want to see me," dad said.

I stared at him before sighing. "Dad...you can't hide from her forever. Come on," I grabbed dad's arm and started pulling him downstairs and towards he door.

We stepped outside and met with mom. Mom seemed happy to see me, but when she saw my dad, he smile went away.

"Thomas..."

"Laura..."

"....Ugh...you two are really impossible," I sighed.

"Craig," dad said.

"What? It's already been five years...get over it already," I said.

"Craig!" Mom exclaimed.

"You little punk, just get in the car and shut up," dad said. I flipped him off before I got in the car. "That little..."

"...I see you're still very tough with Craig, huh?" Mom said.

"...Well...someone has to be tough on him, make sure he knows his place...and not piss people off every time with his attitude of his," dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hm....you were always good at keeping the kids well behaved," mom said.

"Nah...you were the one that kids were most afraid of whenever we had dinner outside," dad said.

Mom laughed and dad smiled. I smiled myself, watching them.

"....How have you been, Thomas?"

"...Fine...but now that Craig is leaving and the rent is still a burden..might have to move soon," dad said.

"Well...if you ever need some help...you can always call us," mom said.

"Really now?" Dad asked.

"Well of course...even after...everything...the kids still needs their father..." mom sighed.

"....Laura...I truly am sorry for what happened...."

"....I know....I forgive you," mom said.

"...If I could reverse time...I would have stopped myself and prevented everything that has happened between us."

"....But we can't...can we? It still happened...but that's all in the past now...it's time for us to move forward," mom said.

"....." Dad didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'll...I'll drop the kids off this Saturday," mom said.

"Right," dad said.

"...It was nice talking to you again, Thomas," mom said.

"Yeah..."

Mom got in the car and waved goodbye to dad before driving off. Once we were far from the house, I heard mom sniffling.

"...Mom? You going to be okay?"

"I'll...I'll be fine.." Mom sniffled wiping her tears.

"...." I didn't say anything, I simply look out the window, watching as we drove by buildings and houses. "....Mom...please stop the car."

"Hm? What is it? Did you forget something?"

"No...I just...I need to take care of one last thing," I said.

Mom parked the car and I got out. I headed towards the familiar building that I was starting to get use to, but since I don't need to work anymore, I think it's time that I let this one go as well.

"Craig! Hey," Tweek smiled when he saw me. "What are you doing here? You're not working today."

"...That's...that's why I came by..." I sighed. "I um...I'm going to be living with my mom from now on," I said.

"Really? What about your dad?" Tweek asked.

"He's going to be fine...I'll be staying with him during the weekends," I said.

"That's good," Tweek smiled. I didn't smile.

"...But...since I'll be living with my mom now...I realized I don't need to work five to six jobs anymore..." Tweek smile faltered, "...that means...I don't need this job anymore."

"...You're quitting?" Tweek asked.

"...Yeah...pretty much," I said, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "So uh...I was hoping you'd...tell your dad. I would have done it myself...but...I wasn't sure if I'll have the time to see him or how to tell him," I said.

"...Does...does that mean we won't be working together anymore?" Tweek asked.

I felt my heart ache, "y-yeah...looks like it," I said.

"Oh...I see," Tweek looked down. I couldn't tell what his expression was, but he seemed...sad.

"Well hey...we'll still see each other at school, and it's not like we can't hang out after school too," I smiled.

"Yeah...I guess...but...it was really fun...working with you. I feel less...nervous when you're here," Tweek said.

I felt my heart skip a beat as my cheeks started warming up. "It was...it was fun working with you too," I said, pulling my hat down and trying to hide my face.

"...It's going to be weird not having you here, Craig," Tweek said.

"...Yeah...it's going to be weird not coming here too," I said.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. I wasn't sure what to say. For some reason, I wanted to tell him something, but what?

"...Um..." I started.

"Yes?" Tweek asked, looking at me.

"...I....I better get going...don't want to hold up the line," I said. I was a bit relieved but also embarrassed to see a line forming behind me. Shit.

"Oh! R-right," Tweek said.

"I'll see you at school, Tweek," I smiled.

"Yeah...see you," Tweek smiled, "oh and...I'll be sure to tell my dad the message," Tweek said.

"Thanks. Bye," I said.

"Bye," Tweek waved his hand and watched me as I left the coffee shop.

Once I got back into mom's car, I let out a sigh, feeling sad all of a sudden.

"Did you finished everything you needed to do?" Mom asked.

"Mmm," I said.

"...You okay?"

"...Let's just go...I'm feeling tired," I said.

"Alright kiddo," mom said. She started the car and we started driving home. Mom turned on the radio and "Mr. Sandman" started playing again. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the song. It's starting to rub off on me.

When we finally reached the house, mom smiled towards me. "Welcome home, Craig."

"...." I stared at the familiar house, feeling a rush of nostalgia and emotions going through me.

From this day forth, Craig Tucker is living a new life.

* * *

"Okay so Annie came by and told me that she thought I was cute. I gave her a smile and said she was cute too. She giggled and told me she wanted to date me, but of course, me being a one lady man, I told her I couldn't since I still have a thing for Bebe. She understood of course and left, but I bet she cried once she was out of view."

"...Dude...why would start thinking she cried when you didn't see her?"

"Well duh! Everyone knows you start to cry if you got rejected by the love of your life!" Clyde said.

"Hm....I-I'm p-p-pretty s-sure I h-heard the g-g-girls doing a t-truth of d-dare c-challenge e-earlier. I'm p-pretty sure Annie w-was dared to do t-that," Jimmy said.

"W-what!?"

"Sorry dude, but you ain't a ladies man," I said as I patted his back.

"Man..." Clyde pouted.

It was after school and I was hanging out with my friends. It's already been a few weeks since I lived with my mom and honestly...it's been nice doing things for myself. Hanging out with my friends more, eating foods that aren't take out all the time, and even having some time for myself. It's refreshing.

"Hey, it's Tweek," Token said.

I lifted my head and there he was, Tweek Tweak. Tweek saw us and waved his hand, smiling. I waved back, feeling my heart beating in my chest.

"Dude....just ask him out already," Clyde said.

"For the last time...I'm not going to ask him out again...he's already rejected me, what makes you think he'll accept my feelings the second time?" I asked.

"Well maybe because Tweek is starting to warm up to you?"

"Or maybe the fact that Tweek wants to hang out with you more often?"

"O-or maybe the fact that T-Tweek keeps s-s-staring at you all the time...a-almost e-eye fucking y-you," Jimmy said.

I blushed and flipped them off. "Shut up with that bullshit. There's no way that Tweek likes me like that...and he's not eye fucking me, so fuck off," I frowned.

"Just saying dude...you either tell Tweek how you feel or regret it for the rest of your life," Clyde said.

"Says the guy who can't even ask Bebe out," I sighed.

"I'm trying!" Clyde blushed.

I rolled my eyes and closed my locker. I put everything I need into my backpack before we started heading towards the door.

"You guys wanna come over and play some Smash Bros?" Token asked.

"Can't, I visiting dad today," I said.

"Don't you see him on the weekend though?"

"Yeah...but I still need to make sure he's doing okay, it' only been a few weeks since I started living with my mom," I said.

"I guess, well if you have time to hang out, you know where to find us," Token said.

"Will do," I said as I saluted them. I left the group and started riding my bike towards dad's place. The moment I reached dad's house, I grabbed the spare key under the mat and went inside. "Dad! I'm here!" I called out.

I got no reply.

That was weird. I already know dad's schedule. He's usually home around this time every Wednesday. Where was he?

"Dad? Where are you? Dad?" I called out. Did he went somewhere? I checked the table and saw dad's keys. He couldn't have left without his keys, so he must be here...right? "Dad? Are you drunk again? How many times do I have to tell you that you can't keep drinking so much even when I'm-" I froze.

Laying in the living room was an unconscious body. Blood was slowly pouring out of his head. He wasn't moving, I don't even know if he was breathing.

"D-dad? Dad? Dad!" I ran towards him and started shaking his body. "Dad! Wake up! Wake up!" I cried out as I try to wake him up. He was breathing, but it was shallow and uneven. "Dad! Dad!" I started to cry as I shook his body. I quickly grabbed took out my phone and called for an ambulance. "H-hello? Please...my dad is unconscious and I don't know what happened or what to do! Please! Bring an ambulance!" I cried out.

I kept shaking my dad, wanting him to wake, all while waiting for an ambulance. I kept crying on the ground as I stared at my dad's unconscious body. I didn't know what to do or how to help, all I could do was try and wake him up.

"Dad!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the house.

In the distance, I hear sirens outside. All I could do was watch over my dad's limp body as my entire body started shaking.


	5. Life is a Headache

I always hated hospitals, they always make me feel tensed and uncomfortable, especially when just a few feet away from you, someone is dying and you can't do shit about it. Yet, here I am, at a hospital, waiting for my mom and sister to come and hoping that dad was alright.

"Craig!" I looked up and saw my mom. She quickly ran towards me and crouched down in front of me. She then gave me a hug. I simply sat there in the waiting chair, not really sure what to do right now. "Are you okay?"

"...No," I said, nuzzling against the crook of her neck.

"Did the doctor say anything about your father?" Mom asked.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for them right now," I said.

"Mom, is dad going to be alright?" Tricia asked.

"I'm not sure, dear. For now, we need to wait," mom said.

We all sat down, waiting for the doctor to show up. I couldn't help but feel anxious the entire wait. After waiting for a bit, the doctor finally showed up.

"Doctor, how is he?" I asked.

"Well...you father is lucky to not have gotten alcohol poisoning after how much alcohol he drank," the doctor said.

Wait...what!? "You're telling me that the reason my dad got like this is because he fucking got drunk off his ass!?" I exclaimed.

"Pretty much, kid," the doctor said.

"That son of bitch! He scared the living shit out of me! I'm going to fucking kill him!" I shouted.

"Now Craig, calm down," mom sighed, "is anything else we should concern about before I kill my ex-husband?" Mom frowned.

"Well yes. It seems when your ex-husband got himself drunk, he fell and hit his head really hard. We're going to stitch his head up and make sure he doesn't have a concussion, but other than that, he's fine," the doctor said.

"Oh thank god," mom sighed.

I sighed in relief myself, glad that dad was okay.

"...However...it doesn't seem like Mr. Tucker has any insurance," the doctor said.

"What?" I said, "no no no...my dad's job suppose to give him health insurance," I said.

"Well our records showed that he doesn't have any insurance...and if he can't afford to pay the hospital bills, I'm sorry but...we won't be able to do any surgery on him or anything else."

"What!?"

"Doctor, isn't there anything we can do?"

"Well...unless your Mr. Tucker can get insurance, we could let you pay off the hospital bills over time, but I'm not going to lie, the expenses are really high."

"No..." I muttered.

"....I'll do it," mom said.

"Mom!"

"If you agree to this, I'll need you to sign a few documents and we'll start the payment next month," the doctor said.

"Mom! No! You can't!" I know for a fact that just like dad, mom doesn't have that kind of money.

"Craig. You and Tricia can't live without a father in your lives, and it's the least I can do for your father after taking good care of you all this time," mom sighed.

"Mom..."

"Ms? Do you consent?"

"I do. Show me where the papers are," mom said.

"Follow me," the doctor said.

"Kids, you stay here. It won't be long," mom said. She then left.

"Mom! Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Craig...what's going to happen?" Tricia asked.

"...." At that moment, I really don't know.

* * *

The surgery was a success and dad was recovering. However, looking at the hospital bills, it would take mom months to pay it all. Hell, it would probably take all of mom's life savings.

"Mr. Tucker is awake. If you want to see him, you can," the doctor said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Craig, why don't you go see your father while I figure this out," mom said.

"...." I didn't say anything. I simply got up from my chair and headed inside my dad's room.

"Craig," dad smiled when he sees me.

"...."

"Now before you say anything...yes...I fucked up."

"More like you screwed all of us over!" I shouted. I walked over towards his bed and sat down on a chair. "Dad...why don't you have any insurance!? I thought your job was suppose to give you free health insurance!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah well if you don't even have a job anymore, then what's the point of giving free insurance to a fired employee?"

"Wait...you lost your job!? When did this happened!?"

"...A week ago," dad sighed.

"Dad!"I stared at him, my hands were shaking. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"What's the point in telling you, Craig? It has nothing to do with you," dad sighed.

"It has everything to do with me! It has everything to do with Tricia, with you, and mom!" I exclaimed, feeling tears forming, "because of you...mom has to pay for the hospital bills with her own money!"

"What!?" Dad sat up, but laid back down when he winced in pain. "What on earth is your mother doing?"

"You heard me...she's paying for your hospital bills, and it isn't looking great," I sighed.

"God damn it," dad sighed, "...Craig...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," dad said.

"...How exactly did you lose your job? Maybe if you talk to them...they'll reconsider?"

"No no...those assholes been wanting to fire me for awhile now. Mostly because I always come to work late with a hangover. The only reason they didn't fire me already was because they knew about my family situation and were being generous...but since you moved out and started living with your mother, they took back their generosity," dad sighed.

"....." I looked down, feeling so many emotions in me, most of which were sadness, anger, annoyance, and terror. "...I'm going to get my jobs back," I said.

"Craig...you promised your mother," dad said.

"Fuck you!" I scowled, "if you didn't get drunk in the first place, then none of this would be happening!" I exclaimed. I stood up from my chair and started leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"To beg for my jobs back so mom doesn't have to worry about paying for your medical bills!" I shouted. I opened the door and slammed it shut once I left. 

"Craig, what are you doing?" Mom asked.

"Mom...I'm sorry if I'm breaking any promises with you, but I'm getting my jobs back. You are not paying those bills on your own," I said. I started leaving.

"Craig! Craig!" Mom called out, but I ignored her.

I left the hospital and started running back to town. No matter what, I wasn't going to let my mom pay those bills, I wasn't going to let my dad do it either. As a son who actually cares about those two, it's my job to do something about this...even if I feel like they don't deserve it, but whatever. I'm going to do something...even if it means losing my dignity.

* * *

"Oh come on Samuel, don't be a dick...or a pussy...you know what, don't be a dick and a pussy! Just give me another chance!" I called out through the door.

"No! You have broken my heart, Christopher!"

"For the last time, it's...you know what, forget it," I sighed, at this point, who cares if he remembers my name or not, "I just need my job back, Samuel. I'll do anything this time! I'll even come earlier than usual!" I said. "I'll even stay late at night!" I said.

"...." Samuel opens the door slightly, the chain lock was still there. "Would you do anything I say?"

I gulped, "...yes."

"....." Samuel closed the door. I hear the sound of locks unlocking before the door opens again. "Come in."

I took a step inside Samuel's house. I was surprised to see all the mess that was around. "Dude...what the fuck happened here?" I asked.

"Well if you must know...when you told me you wanted to quit, I may have been very upset," Samuel said.

"I can see that..." I said when I see a photo of me and darts. When did he even take this photo anyways?

"Alright Christopher, let's make a deal," Samuel said.

"Okay...what?"

"Well good news for you, you'll be working for me like usual. Come to my house after school and help me take some pictures," Samuel said.

"Okay, that's fine," I said.

"But...I also want you to do something new for me," Samuel said.

"...What?" I was starting to get nervous.

"I've become interested in taking photography of people, but getting a model is too much of a hassle, then I thought of you," Samuel said.

"Wait...so not only do you want me to take pictures for you...but you also want me to be your model?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll be taking the model pictures, you continue taking the pictures you already know," Samuel said.

"Okay...I guess I can do that," I said.

"Great, so starting next week, I'll need you to come to my house at our regular time, please be sure to wear white underpants, and maybe even bring some body lotion or something," Samuel said as he pushes me out of the door.

"Wait...what!? Why do I need to be in my-" Samuel slammed the door. "...underpants..." I have a bad feeling, but at least I got my job back.

I took out my list of jobs and checked Samuel's name off. So far, I got two of my jobs back. I don't have much luck with the paperboy thing and it seemed the library already found someone a full time employee, so they don't need me anymore.

I sighed as I stared at the list of jobs. Even if the others will take me back, it's still won't be enough to pay the hospital bills. That means...I gotta find more jobs to do.

As I walked down the street, I stopped when I saw Tweek Bros. I gulped as I saw Tweek working hard inside, serving customers along side his dad and mom. I stared down at my list, Tweek Bros was on it...but I wasn't sure if I want to work for them again, even if Mr. Tweak said he'd be happy to take me back.

I sighed and walked past Tweek Bros. No matter what, Tweek Bros was out of the question. I was not going to work for them again. I don't think I can.

As I walked down the street, I quickly took out the help wanted ad from my pocket. Better start looking for more jobs...and I think I may know someone that could help me.

* * *

 

It was late at night and I can feel my phone ringing in my pocket. I took it out and saw many missed calls and text messages from my mom. I sighed and turned the phone off.

"Was that your mom, dude?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "let's just go inside already."

"Alright...but you sure you want to do this? You're going to be seeing a lot of half naked ladies in there," Kenny said.

"I don't care...it's not like I'm straight or anything," I said.

"Yeah...but still..." Kenny said.

"...Good point, but I still need the money," I said.

"Hm...ever thought of just doing cam porn sites?"

"One, I'm underage. Two, I'm not showing complete strangers on the internet my dick. Three...I'm pretty sure half the guys in our school visits those sites," I said.

"Good point," Kenny sighed, "but if this whole serving customers alcohol ain't working, you can always get some quick cash with that one," Kenny said.

"Don't even fucking joke about that," I said.

"Fine fine," Kenny said. "I still think you should have let me help you get a job at City Wok though," Kenny said.

"I told you, I got fired from that job awhile ago and Mr. Kim doesn't mind me eating there, he just doesn't like me working there anymore, especially after I spat into someone's food...right in front of them."

"Tell me again why you did that?" Kenny asked.

"I was being a moody bitch," I sighed.

"Pff, when have you never been a moody bitch?" Kenny smirked.

"Fuck you," I sighed.

We got into the club and the first thing I saw were half naked women dancing around as a bunch of grown ass men stared with lust in their eyes. Jesus...this was uncomfortable, but as long as the pay is good here, I don't give a damn.

"Hey McCormick, what brings you here?" The bartender said.

"Got the new guy, just like I said," Kenny said.

"Hm...you sure he's twenty one? He seems kinda young to me."

"Sure he is. Even has a South Park University student card, right Craig?" Kenny nudged me and I quickly took out the fake ID card from my pocket. "See?"

"Hm...looks legit. Alright new guy, ever made cocktails or drinks before?"

"Not really...well except maybe a couple of coke in rum and gin," I said. Kenny stared at me and I simply shrugged. "I learned to make it at a restaurant once, the original cocktail guy couldn't make it to work." Kenny nodded.

"Alright great. Then I'll have you mainly focus on the gin and rum making while I busy myself with the rest. I'll teach you how to make a few more drinks later on."

"Cool," I said.

"Welcome aboard, Craig," the bartender said.

"Yeah, thanks," I shook his hand.

"Alright, kid. Why don't you come to the back here and help me make these drinks?"

"Sure," I said. I looked back at Kenny. "I owe you."

"Pretty much. Good luck...and text me if anything happens, okay?"

"Got it." Once Kenny left, I headed towards the back and got to work. 

The job wasn't too hard, but since I wasn't an expert at making drinks and stuff, I wasn't able to do those cool moves that bartenders do when mixing the drinks together, but I'm sure most of these customers don't really care about that and would rather have their drinks as they watch the real show happening. Gross.

"Bartender, a Hairy Virgin!" Someone called out.

"That's your go, new guy."

"R-right," I said. I quickly grabbed the ingredients for the drink and quickly put them together. Once I was done making the drink, I slid the drink towards the customer.

"Mmm...this is really good," the customer said.

"Thanks," I said. Thank god that chef was really strict with me on drink making.

"Well this is really good. Make me another one!"

"Got it," I said.

"Oh I'd like to get a Tom and Jerry!"

"Can I get a Geisha Girl?"

"I want a Rum Swizzle!"

I quickly got to making everyone's orders, going as fast as I could and handing everyone their drinks. They all complimented me on how good the drinks were. Not going to lie, I feel a bit proud of myself.

"Hey buddy, you should total drink with us!"

"Oh uh...no thanks...not really a big drinker," I said.

"Oh come on rookie, you're twenty one now. You're allowed to drink," the bartender said.

"I don't-"

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" I stared as everyone chanted. I gulped as the bartender placed a drink in front of me. I don't know what's in it nor do I even want to know. Still...I can't say no, not with everyone staring at me like this.

"Well...I guess one drink won't kill me," I said. Everyone cheered. I sighed and grabbed the glass. I stared at it for a bit before gulping it down. It burned as it sent down my throat. I started to cough as tears formed in the corner of my eyes. "There!" I forced a smile on my face.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" One of the customers said as he slid his drink towards me. "This one will really give you a kick!"

"I really shouldn't...it's my first day after all," I said.

"More reason for us to celebrate, kid. Come on," the bartender said.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" I gulped as I stared down at the glass in front of me.

As I picked up the glass and stared at everyone, I had one thing on my mind. If I die...I would at least like Tweek to visit me in my grave...and then have him writing on my gravestone how fucking stupid I was. I drank it.

"Whoa," I muttered as my head started spinning. Everything was...weird as it felt like everything was tilting. Just how fucking strong was that one?

"Get this kid another one!" Someone shouted.

I didn't bother fighting it. I just grinned and drank another and another and another. 

I don't remember what happened next. All I remember was that I was on the counter, dancing...I think. Then I suddenly found myself sitting on a couch with a few other men as the strippers danced in front of us. I think one was even giving me a lap dance, but I wasn't sure. My vision kept blacking out. Then I started chugging down a few more drinks, even getting some of the alcohol on my clothes, but I didn't fucking care. This was the most fun I had in years!

"I'm going to live forever!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed.

I suddenly tripped and fell to the ground, hitting my head. Everything went black.

* * *

"Craig...Craig...Craig! Wake up!"

"H-huh!?" I opened my eyes, the fluorescent light hurting them. "Where am I?"

"Peppermint Hippo, remember? I helped you get a job here?"

"...Kenny? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I got a text message from the bartender, saying how you were the most fun kid ever and was glad to have you around, then he sent me a picture of you dancing on a table, shirtless."

"What?" I looked down and realized that I don't have my shirt. "God fucking damn it," I groaned.

"Dude...you are surprisingly wild when you're drunk. Who knew," Kenny smirked.

"Ugh...so why are you here?"

"Well I got worried so I thought I come by and take you home," Kenny said.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," Kenny said.

"W-what!? Shit! My mom is going to kill me," I groaned.

"Pretty much, I turned on your phone and oh boy were the text messages you got were filled with angry mom texts," Kenny said.

"Dude, don't touch my phone," I sighed.

"Just saying..." Kenny helped me up and handed me my shirt. "You still thinking of working here?"

"Not so fast you two," the bartender came out of the back room and sighed. "While you were drunk, your high school ID card fell out."

"Shit," I muttered.

"You're lucky I don't call the cops. Now get out of here and don't show yourselves around here again...unless you actually turned twenty one then I'm welcome to hire you back," the bartender said.

"Sorry dude," Kenny said.

"It's whatever," I sighed. Fuck...all of that and I don't even get paid. God damn it.

We left the place and started heading home. Kenny was helping me walk as I sluggishly continued walking. Whatever were in those drinks, I'm never doing it again. I even think I lost a couple of brain cells. Jesus...

"If you need to throw up, tell me okay? This is the only parka I have you know," Kenny said.

"Just shut up and keep walking," I groaned.

"Alright alright, just trying to help," Kenny sighed.

We finally reached my house and I sighed as I saw the lights were still on. Mom was waiting for me.

"...You gonna be okay?"

"Well...if I don't come to school in the morning, that just means my mom murdered me," I sighed.

"Don't worry man, I'll help you get another job, and that whole cam boy score is still open," Kenny suggested.

"Just go home, McCormick," I sighed, clutching my head.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Craig," Kenny said. He left.

I let out a long sigh as I turned back towards the house. I took a deep breath as I opened the door.

"There you are!" Mom said when she saw me. "Where have you been...and why do you smell like alcohol?"

"Mom..." I sighed.

"Craig...are you working again?"

"Mom, I'm old enough to get a job," I said.

"Yes, but not more than one! Craig....you can't be doing this to yourself," mom sighed.

"Oh so what? I let you pay off dad's medical bills until we don't have anything left? Until we starve? Until we lose the house!?"

"Craig, don't."

"Mom...I...I care about you and dad...and I can't sit here and not do anything while you guys continue to lose it!"

"So what? You're going to keep working yourself to death?"

"No, I'm going to keep working myself to death until I paid off all of dad's bills and until dad gets a job. You at least have to feel sorry for the man," I said.

"I do, Craig...I do. I want to help out your father just as much as you do, but you're still...still a kid!" Mom said.

"I'm going to be eighteen soon, mom. I think I'm old enough to take care of things myself," I said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," I said.

"...Alright...then prove it," mom said.

"What?"

"I'll let you keep your jobs and let you do whatever you want...but I want you to start getting your grades up and doing better in school. Then I will see if you're responsible enough to do things on your own."

"Mom! That's...that's totally unfair!"

"Why? A responsible adult is capable of handling a job and any school related work they have. If you can get your grades up and get at least a C on your next report card...I'll let this go. I won't stop you from working and paying the bills...but if you can't do it...then you're going to do as I say, quit all of those jobs, and let me handle things," mom said.

"...." Fuck...when my mom does something, she'll keep doing it till the end.

"Do we have a deal, young man?"

"..." This is only until dad gets a job and the bills are paid. "Deal."

"..." Mom sighed. "Go upstairs, take a shower, and go to bed. You have school in the morning."

"..." I didn't say anything. I headed upstairs.

Things just got worst.

* * *

"Whoa...Craig...you look like death," Token said.

"Nnngg," I groaned. I haven't gotten any sleep last night, mostly because my head still hurt from drinking so much last night and because of that deal I made with mom. "That's right...Token, you think you can help me study for the next math test next Monday?" I asked.

"Since when did you care about studying for the next math test?" Clyde asked.

"Shut up," I sighed.

"I'd be happy to help you Craig, but I'm not sure if I'm available during school though," Token said. "You think you can make time after school?"

Shit, I can't. I already managed to get my job back with Buca de Faggoncini, but they want me working straight after school now. "I can't." I groaned. I leaned against my locker, feeling stressed.

"Dude...you okay?" Clyde asked.

"Y-yeah...you s-s-seeeeemmed S-stressed t-t-today," Jimmy said.

"Ugh," I hit the back of my head against the locker, it only made my headache worst.

"Okay...what's going on man?" Token crossed his arms and stared at me.

"...I'm working again," I said.

"What?"

"I got all of my jobs back...and I'm working again, okay?"

"Dude, you told us you weren't going to work until you graduate or something," Clyde said.

"Yeah well things changed. My dad got hurt and can't afford the medical bills, so my mom thought of taking care of them, but...it's not looking great."

"S-s-so you're m-m-mom let you work a-again?"

"...Not exactly," I sighed.

"Oh dude," Token sighed.

"I know...I know...but what can I do!? Let my dad deal with this until he loses everything? Let my mom pay the bills until we lose the house? There's no win for anyone here," I said. "The least I could do is help out pay the expenses as much as I can," I said.

"Okay...but why the sudden interest in studying?" Token asked.

"...Mom says I can keep working...if I get my grades up," I said.

"....You're screwed, dude," Clyde said.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, asshole," I sighed.

"...Well maybe you can ask Tweek to help you, you are working with him at Tweek Bros, right?" Token said.

"....Not exactly," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...I never asked for my job back at Tweek's Bros."

"You serious right now?" Token asked.

"I just...can't," I said.

"More like you don't want to," Clyde said.

"S-s-someone is b-b-being a p-pussy," Jimmy said.

"Fuck you guys," I sighed.

The bell rings and it was time for first period.

"Well Craig, if you want to get your grades up, you better start taking notes and not napping in class all the time," Token said.

"Great," I sighed. My headache only worsening.

We all started heading to class together, but the moment I started walking, the headache just got worst and worst. Jesus. My vision is getting all wonky.

"Dude? You alright?" Clyde asked.

"Ugh...I need a minute..." I said, but it sounded like gibberish in my ears.

"Craig?"

"Craig!"

"Ugh...I don't feel so....mffff." I suddenly leaned forward and threw up in the hallways.

"Craig!"

"Oh Jesus!"

"S-s-stay w-with us b-b-buddy!"

I can't hear anything else they're saying. It's all noise to me. I felt myself losing balance as I fell to the ground. 

I hear my friends screaming, but I can't make out what they're saying. I just...need to close my eyes for a second...and then I'll be good. I just need to....

"Craig!"

Huh...for a second there...that voice sounded like...like....

Everything went dark.

* * *

When I came to, I found myself in the nurse's office. I sat up and groaned when I felt my head aching.

"Glad you're awake, Mr. Tucker," I looked up and saw the nurse.

"How...how did I get here?" I asked.

"One of your friends brought you here, the nurse said.

"Oh...what happened?" I asked.

"Well it seemed you were very stressed out and I guess your body couldn't take it," the nurse sighed, "My advice, try to relax and get plenty of sleep tonight. You're only sixteen after all. If you get stressed out even more, you might get a heart attack," the nurse said.

"What!?"

I turned my head and saw Tweek. I was at lost when I saw him. Why was he here?

"What are you doing here!?"

"He's the one who brought you here," the nurse said.

"What?"

Tweek sighed, "I was walking by when I saw you with the guys. I saw you throwing up and fainting. Everyone was panicking so I decided to bring you here myself."

"Oh..." I blushed in embarrassment. I can't believe Tweek saw me throw up.

"Well boys, I'm going to leave and get you some medicine, Craig. For now, just rest up and I'll tell you when you can go," the nurse said.

"Thank you ma'am," Tweek said.

"Thanks..." I sighed.

The nurse leaves, leaving me and Tweek all alone. I feel like suffocating when Tweek stood there, not saying a word.

"Um...thanks for bringing me here," I said.

"...I  heard from Token...about you getting your jobs back," Tweek said.

Token... "Tweek I-"

"I think you should quit..."

"Tweek."

"I'm serious. Your mom is right...you can't be having all these jobs!"

"Well what about you? You seemed stressed out whenever you work," I said.

"Which is why I only have one job and I usually have plenty of breaks to calm myself down. You...you're working seven or more jobs a day! All while dealing with school! That can't be good, Craig."

"I know it's not...but what can I do? I need to help pay my dad's bills," I said.

"That's something you shouldn't be worrying about. None of this is something you need to deal with," Tweek said.

Why does everyone keep saying that? "It is something I should worry about, Tweek. You don't understand," I said.

"...Yeah...I don't understand. I don't understand why you would put your own health at risk for something that your parents have to deal with!"

"Tweek, just drop it, okay!"

"I'm not going to drop it! Not when you're like this and almost killing yourself over it!"

"It's hard! Tweek! It's fucking hard living like this everyday! Okay!? I know what I'm doing isn't right...but what can I fucking do!?" I exclaimed. Tears threatening to spill out.

"...."

"...You don't...you don't know what it's like...having your parents being divorced. How everyone treats you different because of it...how it affects me and Trish. It really messes you up...it changes everything you're use to. Waking up every morning, seeing that your parents aren't together anymore, your entire routine changes. It fucking sucks everyday. So yeah...I'm risking everything right now just to adjust to this fucking life I have. So yeah....I'm working myself to death just so my parents don't get it far worst than me. So I'm sorry if I'm worrying you, Tweek...but you don't think I worry for my own parents and their lives and health too? You don't think I worry every morning...hoping that my dad doesn't try to kill himself? That my mom doesn't break down again? That my sister doesn't go through depression over this? I worry every day and night...which is why I need to do this...I don't want my family to break. It's already broken as it is."

"...." Tweek stared at me as tears fell from my cheek. I never actually told anyone these real feelings of mine, not to Trish, not to dad, not to mom, not to anyone, and yet...here I am...telling Tweek. "....God damn it," Tweek sighed as he sat down on the bed I was laying in. "...Is this really something you really really need to do?"

"...Yes," I said.

"....Alright...fine, but you better listen to me and do as I say, I don't want you getting a heart attack on me now," Tweek said.

"What?"

"Oh and I'll see if I can ask my dad to give your job back, I'm sure he will since he kinda likes you, so you won't have to worry about that," Tweek said.

"Tweek, wait. What are you-"

"Oh and don't worry, while I'm with you, I'll be sure to help you study and get your grades up. So you better start forcing yourself to stay away during class."

"Tweek! What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to help you out here."

"Help...me?"

"Yeah. From now on, I'm coming with you on your jobs and making sure your health is okay, and don't worry, my dad usually doesn't need me for work until Fridays anyways, so you don't have to worry about my dad getting upset with me. I'm also helping you out with your studies so you can keep that promise with your mom."

"...Tweek...you really don't have to do that," I said.

"I know...but I am....because I'm worried about you, and I don't want to see you end up in a hospital," Tweek said.

"...Why are you doing this for me?" I asked.

Tweek stared at me. There was something up with his expression, but I wasn't sure what, I couldn't read anything at all. "...Because...you're...you're my friend, and isn't this something friends do for each other?" Tweek said. He sounded unsure.

"...I guess...though I don't see Clyde, Jimmy, and Token doing shit," I said.

"Yeah well...besides Token, I'm pretty sure Jimmy and Clyde won't be much help. Since Clyde gets straight Ds and Jimmy would probably annoy you to death with his jokes. I'm your best bet here," Tweek said.

"...Point taken," I said.

"Good...so after you get some sleep...we're going straight to work. Got it?"

"Whatever you say," I sighed.

Tweek smiled and suddenly pulled the blanket over my shoulders. "Get some rest. I'll see you later," Tweek said.

I stared up at him, my cheeks were warm. "Thanks Tweek...for everything."

"...Get some sleep," Tweek said. He got up and started leaving. I was now alone.

"...." I let out a sigh and laid back, staring at the ceiling. Tweek really is a nice guy...and it's no wonder I can't get rid of my feelings for him...no matter how hard I try. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. Might as well get some sleep.

As I slept and started dreaming, I remembering seeing familiar green eyes. They were so comforting and warm, I actually slept easily.


	6. There Might Be Hope After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy new years everyone! We finally reached 2019, and the first story I have for you is another chapter for this story of mine!
> 
> Also coming up real soon, gonna be writing another demon Tweek, reaper Craig, and a bunch of other one shot stories real soon, so look forward to that! I will also work on the new hero story soon, just gotta work on my older stories first, so be patient everyone!
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy the new chapter!

I stared out of my window, a cigarette in my hand. It was around ten in the evening, and everyone in the house was getting ready to go to sleep. For me...I feel restless.

"Craig, are you still up?" Mom knocked on my door, but I didn't come in. Good...I can't risk her seeing me smoking.

"Yeah, but I'll head to bed soon," I replied.

"Alright...and I hope you're not smoking in there," mom said.

I quickly waft the air with my hands in hope of getting the smell of smoke out of my room. "Of course not," I said.

"Uh huh. Your father has already told me about your smoking habits, and as long as you live under my house, you better start quitting soon."

"Yeah yeah," I sighed as I put out my cigarette and threw it in the trash bin. I made sure to put some papers and other trash over it just in case my mom comes in and takes the trash.

I hear mom walking away and I let out a sigh. As I stared out at the window and look up at the moon, I couldn't help but think about Tweek. Tweek Tweak, the guy I had...have...a serious crush on. The guy who always surprises me. The guy...who's going to help me with my grades and my jobs.

As I rested my head on my hands as I look up at the moon, I couldn't help but smile to myself.

* * *

"Okay, so William Shakespeare's book, Romeo and Juliet is about two star crossed lovers who fell in love with each other, even though their families hate each other, and the two end up dead in the end. All you have to do is analyze Shakespeare's language and..."

I couldn't really hear Tweek that well, I was busy napping. I couldn't get any sleep last night.

"Craig. ...Craig. Craig!" Tweek yelled in my ear, causing me to wake up.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Sh! Please you two, this is the library."

"Sorry ma'am," Tweek apologized. The librarian shook her head before walking away. "Dude, did you get any sleep last night?" Tweek asked.

"Sorta..." I said.

"Oh really? Then why are you taking a nap in the library when you should be studying?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just...not use to studying," I sighed. I don't even remember when was the last time I actually studied on my own, it's been so long, and trying to get back to it isn't really easy, and the fact that I have a math test tomorrow isn't really helping either.

"Well you better get use to it if you want to keep that deal with your mom," Tweek sighed.

"I get it," I sighed as I opened up my textbook. "So what are we doing now?"

Tweek sighed, he looked annoyed, "we're trying to analyze Shakespeare's writing and see if we can interpret it into today's language," Tweek said.

"Ugh...that sounds hard," I groaned.

"Yeah, it is, but we're doing it anyways, so quit whining," Tweek said as he shoved his notes towards me. "Start studying."

"Can't we take a break?" I asked.

"We barely started, hell, the last time you asked me to take a break, we couldn't even get past the question two on the math question I gave you."

"Question one was hard," I said.

"Jesus Christ," Tweek groaned, "Craig, if you want to keep your jobs in order to pay your dad's medical bills, I suggest you start being serious here. At this rate, you're never going to prove to your mom that you can get your grades up and keep your jobs at the same time," Tweek said.

"I get it," I sighed, "I'll try harder," I said as I grabbed my notebook and got to work.

"Good, please do," Tweek sighed as he grabbed his notebook.

"...By the way...thanks again for doing this for me. It means a lot," I said.

"....What are friends for?" Tweek smiled.

I smiled back and got to work.

It's a good thing we were working after school, otherwise doing this between classes would be impossible. Seriously, did Shakespeare actually talk like this everyday or something? What the fuck?

I hear my phone ringing and a few people nearby shushed me. I rolled my eyes and secretly flipped them off before grabbing my phone and seeing the message.

"Shit, I got to go to work," I said.

"Already?" Tweek asked as he started putting his stuff away, I did the same.

"Yeah, I got to go take care of the kids at the day care center," I sighed.

"Oh...uh...want me to come along?" Tweek asked.

"You don't have to, it's just a bunch of kids waiting for their parents to pick them up, I can handle it on my own," I said.

"Are you sure? I do remember seeing you getting jumped by like ten little kids," Tweek snickered.

I blushed, "they caught me off guard, I would say they jumped me," I said.

"Uh huh...well what about Candy? Isn't she giving you more problems with her escape routine?" Tweek asked.

"Hey, I can always ask Brian to help me," I sighed.

"....Brian?" Tweek looked at me weirdly, he looked...pissed off all of a sudden. The fuck?

"What?"

"Oh nothing...I just never knew you and Brian were such great friends," Tweek said.

"I mean...I guess we are? He has helped me out with finding Candy by giving me Mr. Bear," I said.

"Oh and that makes him your knight in shining armor all of a sudden?"

"Dude...what are you talking about?" I was starting to get confused here.

Tweek's face suddenly went red and he looked down, "never mind," Tweek sighed, "I um...I would like to come actually...I would like to see all the kids again, if you don't mind," Tweek said.

"...Sure," I said, to be honest, I was really happy that Tweek wanted to come, I get to spend more time with him.

"This gives us more time to study together, don't you agree?" Tweek smiled.

My smile faltered a bit. Oh...right...studying. "...Let's just go," I sighed as I grabbed my backpack and we both left the library together.

* * *

To be honest, when I asked Lauren for my job back, I was happy that she agreed, and I was also relieved that nothing will change, unlike with me and Samuel. However, looking back on it, I think I know why she was very happy to have me working at the day care center again.

"Johnny, give Kelly her doll back! Ricky! Stop trying to eat the Play-Doh!" I exclaimed as I try calming down a kid in my arms.

"You alright over there, Craig?" Lauren asked.

"What do you think!?" I exclaimed. The kid in my arms cried harder and I quickly try to calm her down. "Can't I get some help here!?"

"Well Mandy is on break, and I'm busy talking with Tweek here so...nope," Lauren smiled and turned her attention towards Tweek who was helping Lauren get her nails painted. "You sure are good at this, Tweek."

"Thanks, my mom would have me paint her nails once in awhile when she doesn't feel like going to a salon," Tweek said.

"Well I did hear the nail salon place is looking to hire, you interested?"

"Um...I'm fine with the coffee business for now, but thanks," Tweek smiled.

I could feel my eyes twitching as I stared at them. Those little-

"Waaaaahhhhhhh!" The kid in my arm, Mary, was crying even more. She must really miss her mom.

"Come on Mary, your mom will come to pick you up soon, so please stop crying," I said as I rubbed her back and bounced her in my arms a bit.

Mary didn't stop crying, she just kept crying and crying. I was at my weak point at this moment.

"...Here, let me try something," Tweek suddenly got up and walked over towards me. He takes Mary in his arms and started rocking her in his arms, he suddenly started humming, causing Mary to stare at him before her eyes grew heavy. She suddenly fell asleep in Tweek's arms and has stopped crying. "There we go," Tweek said.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"It was something my mom did when I was young, helped me calm down and go to sleep," Tweek said as he walked over towards the napping area and gently placed Mary down.

"Well...thanks, I wasn't sure what I would do if you weren't there," I said.

"Well...you could be studying since it seems there isn't anything else you have to do here," Tweek said.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I grabbed my backpack and took out my notes. Tweek and I decided to sit down at one of the small kid size tables, so I had to bring my knees all the way up to my chin when I sat down at the small ass chairs.

"Alright, why don't we focus on math since you're still struggling with that one the most," Tweek said.

"Do we have to?" I groaned.

"Hey now...be a good role model towards these kids," Tweek said when he noticed that some of the kids were looking at us.

"...Fine," I sighed as I took out my textbook, "let's get this over with."

We started going over a few exercises, Tweek showing me his notes and explaining, while I try my best to solve it, however, no matte how hard I try, I just can't seem to do it right.

"...No...it's suppose to be two over seven, not seven over two. Try again," Tweek sighed.

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"It's not," Tweek sighed, "come on Craig, you can do this, just look at the notes and the book and see how they do it."

"Ugh! We've been over this for almost an hour now! If I have to look at any more numbers, I'm going to bash my head in with this fucking plastic tea set!"

"Craig! There are kids here," Tweek gritted his teeth as he looked around, but after looking up, we both realized that a good chunk of the kids were gone and only five kids remained. "Oh...I guess time really went by."

"You think?" I sighed. "God I need a smoke." I took out my packet of cigarettes and I inwardly groaned when I realized I only have one left. Better make this count.

"Craig!"

"Don't worry, I'll smoke outside. I'm not going to do it inside and in front of kids," I sighed. I was about to put the packet away, but Tweek suddenly snatched it away from me. "Hey!"

"You know...I may have kept quiet about this when I first saw you smoking, and even kept quiet when you would smoke in front of the coffee shop, but now...I'm not staying quiet," Tweek frowned.

"I'm going to quit soon, just...give that back!" I said as I reached out for the cigarette.

"Oh no you don't! You're quitting now!" Tweek exclaimed as he stretched out his arm and keeping me from grabbing it. Though I was a bit taller than him, he was really making this hard for me.

"Just give it back!" I exclaimed.

"No!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek! Don't be an ass!"

"Well sorry if I don't want you getting cancer!" Tweek shouted.

"God fucking damn it, Tweek! If you don't give me that cigarette, I'm going to-" we both suddenly fell when my hand slipped on the table. I hit my head on the ground, wincing when I felt a sharp pain. When I opened my eyes, I blushed when I realized that Tweek was on top of me, his head resting on my chest.

"Ow..." Tweek hissed as he pushed himself up and rubbed his head. When he realized he was on top of me, he started to go red. "Oh...Jesus..."

"...Um..." I tried looking anywhere but him. I suddenly noticed the cigarette on the ground. I looked back at him and then at the cigarette, licking my dry lips, I quickly grabbed the cigarette, causing Tweek to get off of me. "Ah ha!" I grinned in victory.

"Craig!" Tweek frowned.

"I promise, this is the last time. After this, I won't buy another pack or smoke ever again. Just let me smoke this last one, please," I said.

"....Fine," Tweek sighed, "just...be careful. If you end up getting cancer or worst....I'm going to feel guilty for not stopping you better."

"....Tweek-"

"Hey...Craig? Have you seen...Candy anywhere?" Many asked when she walked up to us.

"God damn it, did she escape again?"

"Seems like it, I checked everywhere," Mandy said.

"Shit," I cursed as I stuffed the cigarette into my pocket, "I'll go look for her, you and Lauren stay here and take care of the other kids."

"I'll help," Tweek said, getting up.

We both quickly left the day care center and started searching around the mall.

"You look around on the second floor and I'll look on the first floor," I said.

"Got it," Tweek said.

We both split up and started searching for Candy. I swear, that girl better stop escaping or else I'm telling her mom to pay us double for having to play hide and seek all the time.

"Candy! Candy!" I called out, looking around and trying to see if I can spot her. "Jesus Christ," I groaned as I try to make my way through the crowd.

"Craig! There you are," Brian suddenly came up to me with a smile on his face. "I was hoping to see you," Brian smiled.

"Yeah but can we talk later? I'm kinda busy," I said.

"...Looking for Candy again?" Brian smiled.

"Pretty much," I sighed.

"Well luckily for you, I have Mr. Bear here, ready to help," Brian held up the familiar stuff bear to me.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you," I said as I take the bear.

"You talking to me or the bear?" Brian grinned.

"...." Before I could reply, I suddenly hear my name being called.

"Craig! I found her!" Tweek came rushing towards me, Candy in his arms.

"Candy!" I quickly ran towards the two, happy to see them. "I thought I told you to stop escaping the day care center," I said.

"I want mommy!" Candy frowned, tears in her eyes.

"You'll see her soon, you know your mom is very busy," I sighed as I try to comfort her.

"She's always busy," Candy sniffled.

"....God," I sighed, feeling bad for the kid. I could talk about this with her mom, but I'm not sure it will change anything. I just wish I can make Candy understand.

"....Well hello there, Candy, why you crying?" I look up and saw Brian holding up Mr. Bear and talking in a high pitch voice.

"Mr. Bear!" Candy said.

"Don't cry, Candy, Mr. Bear will be really sad if you start to cry."

"But...my mommy doesn't play with me anymore..."

"Hm...I can see why that'll make you sad, but your mommy is trying really hard to help you grow up you know, so don't be so harsh on your mommy, and you also shouldn't be so harsh on Craig here, making him having to look for you all the time."

"....I'm sorry, Craig," Candy said.

"...It's fine, Candy," I said as I patted her back.

"If you're lonely, I can always play with you. I'll play with you all the time from now on," Brian suddenly handed Mr. Bear to Candy.

"You'll play with me all the time?"

"Uh huh. Forever and ever. We will never be lonely again," Brian said.

"I love you, Mr. Bear!" Candy smiled as she hugged the stuff doll.

"Mr. Bear loves you too," Brian smiled as he let go of the doll and took a step back.

"...Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Brian smiled.

"....."

We all quickly headed back to the day care center, but upon arriving, we see Candy's mom.

"Candy!"

"Mommy!" I quickly put Candy down and Candy quickly ran towards her mom. The two hugged each other and Candy's mom picked her up.

"How could you let this happen!? Letting my daughter run around the mall all on her own! What would happen if someone kidnapped her!" Candy's mom was angry, and she's putting all that anger all on me.

"To my credit...she is a sneaky little ninja this one is," I tried to laugh it off, but Candy's mom didn't look pleased.

"I trusted you and your coworkers to keep my daughter safe while I'm working, but you end up losing her!? Are you even doing your job right!? I should have you fired for this!"

"No no no! Please ma'am, don't do that," I begged.

"Mommy, don't be mad at Craig. He didn't do anything wrong," Candy said.

Candy's mom stared at her daughter before sighing, "even so...you shouldn't be running around on your own. What would happen if something happened to you? What would mommy do then?"

"....I don't know..." Candy looked down.

"Exactly...mommy would be very worried if you disappear all of a sudden."

"...But you never spend time with me anymore..."

"...What?"

"Um...ma'am...I know this isn't my business...but I believe the reason your daughter keeps escaping the day care center is because...she misses you..and simply wants you and her to spend more time together," Tweek suddenly stepped in and spoke out.

"...Candy...is that true?"

"...You're always working...you never play with anymore," Candy said.

"...Oh...Candy...I...I didn't know...I'm so sorry," Candy's mom hugged her daughter, "I promise...things will change from now on."

"Really?"

"Uh huh...mommy will play with you more often from now on, I promise." Candy didn't say anything, she simply hugged her mom. Candy's mom suddenly turned her attention towards me, "I'm sorry for blaming you so quickly...I was just so worried."

"It's fine, ma'am. I'm just glad Candy is safe and hopefully from now on, she'll stop trying to escape the day care center."

"I promise, I won't run away again," Candy said.

"Good girl," I smiled as I patted her head.

Once everything was finally settled, Candy's mom said goodbye and left with Candy. I sighed in relief, glad that I wasn't going to be fired. It would kinda suck if I ended up being fired...I kinda like this job.

"Tweek, thank you," I said.

"Hey...if you're going to pay off those medical bills faster, I think getting fired from a good job isn't really ideal," Tweek said, "besides...I kinda want to keep seeing you wear that apron of yours," Tweek smiled.

I blushed and looked away. I suddenly remembered the cigarette in my pocket, I quickly took it out and stared at it for a second before handing it to Tweek. "Here."

"...What?"

"You saved me back there so...I'm quitting right now. So here..." I said.

"...." Tweek smiled and take the cigarette. He then threw it in the nearest trash can. "Shall we get back to work?" Tweek asked.

"I guess," I sighed. "Brian, I'll see you later."

"But I..." Brian looked like he had something else to say, but stopped himself, "yeah...I'll uh...I'll text you."

I nodded and quickly headed back inside.

Tweek and I continued studying. It was difficult, but we somehow managed to get through everything we had for the test that's coming up soon.

"Oh god...my head feels like it's going to turn into mush," I sighed.

"At least we got everything done, I just hope you're ready for the math test tomorrow," Tweek said.

"Yippee," I said.

"...Hey...you're going to do great, I know it. Just have hope," Tweek said.

"I'm going to need a lot more than hope, Tweek," I said.

"....Well hey...if you do well on that test...we can do whatever you want as a reward," Tweek said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...but only if you past the test. If you fail, Tucker...I'm dropping everything and you're on your own," Tweek chuckled.

"Pff...you're mean," I rolled my eyes.

"At least I'm still somewhat nicer to you, aren't I?" Tweek smiled.

"...Yeah...you are," I smiled.

We both stared at each other for what felt like hours to me. I can feel my heart beating as I stared at those green eyes of his. Oh how I wanted to lean forward and kiss him, but I know that would ruin everything if I did that.

"Um...if you two are done with your little moment...I gotta lock up, so you two better get ready to leave," Lauren said.

"U-um, yeah...we'll be leaving soon," I blushed.

"Uh huh," Tweek blushed.

We quickly packed our stuff and left the day care center. We said goodbye to Lauren as she left. As the mall started to close for the night, Tweek and I headed home together.

"...Thanks again for helping me study..even if I wasn't the most cooperative," I said.

"Ha ha...I dealt with worst before. I remember I tried helping Clyde study one time...almost ripped out all my hair," Tweek sighed.

"No wonder you always avoid Clyde whenever he asked you to help him study, now he's bugging Token for help," I said.

"Poor Token...I gotta remember to apologize to him later," Tweek chuckled.

We both laughed as we kept walking home. Once we reached the split point, I turned towards Tweek. "Well...I'll see you at school."

"...Craig, you're going to do great on that test. Just believe in yourself," Tweek said.

"I'll try...." I said.

"....." When I look back up at Tweek, it look like he was leaning closer towards me. I felt my heart race as I watch him. Was he going to kiss me? What is happening here?

"..." Not really caring, I felt my eyes slowly closing as I watch him lean closer and closer until-

I felt my right cheek being pinched and pulled. I let out a yelp of both surprised and pain before I pulled back and rubbed my face.

"No doubting yourself, Tucker. I wasted my valuable time to help you out, so if you start slacking off now, I'll be much rougher on you," Tweek said. Jesus...he sure is sassy when he wants to be.

"Alright alright...but did you have to pinch my cheek like that, it hurts!" I complained.

"No complaining," Tweek sighed, "now go home, you're going to need all the rest you can get for tomorrow's test," Tweek said.

"Aye aye, captain," I sighed. We both went our separate ways and headed to our homes. When I look back at Tweek, I couldn't help but feel my heart still racing in my chest. "Tweek!"

"Yeah?" Tweek turned around and stared at me.

"Um...if...if I pass my test...do you um...wanna...see a movie with me?" I asked, feeling my cheeks going red.

"...." I saw Tweek smiling before replying, "I'd love to...but only if you pass with at least a C!"

"Deal!" I smiled.

I hear Tweek chuckling to himself before continuing to walk home. I sighed as I watched him for a bit before turning and heading home myself. The fluttering feeling in my chest never left.

Later that night as I reviewed my notes and tried to get some more studying in, I hear my phone ringing, telling me that I have a message. When I look at who it was, I was surprised to see I received a message from Brian.

My eyes widen when I read the message.

* * *

I finished my test, and man...it was a struggle. When I was handed back my graded test, I actually had to force myself to look at the paper.

"Please please please," I begged as I opened my eyes to stare at the grade I got. My eyes widen.

I hear the bell ringing and I quickly put my stuff away and left the classroom, hoping to see Tweek. Once I left, I saw Tweek standing near the door, waiting for me.

"Tweek!"

"Craig! How did you do?"

"Um...you go first," I said.

"What? Why?"

"Just go first," I said.

"Alright...I um...I got a B plus," Tweek said.

"Sweet, you did well."

"Yeah yeah yeah, now tell me what you got already! The anticipation is killing me!" Tweek said, grabbing a fist full of his hair.

"...Well..." I looked down, avoiding his eye contact.

"...You're kidding me...you failed?" Tweek looked sad as he stared at me.

"...." I smiled and showed him my paper. "A minus."

"...You did it!" Tweek smiled.

"Yep, all thanks to you and your persistence," I grinned.

"I...I'm so happy for you!" Tweek suddenly hugged me, causing me to blush and a few people standing nearby to look at us. Oh god... "...Oh!" Tweek pulled away, his face was completely red as he looked down, "I'm glad...I was really worried."

"Did you ever doubt me?" I smiled.

"...No...I knew you'd do okay...I just didn't think you'd get an A though," Tweek said.

"Guess I'm not bad at math as I thought," I chuckled.

"Ha ha...well don't celebrate yet, we still have that upcoming science and English test coming up, so you better work hard and study for those as well," Tweek said.

"Yeah yeah, I'll keep at it," I sighed, stuffing the test paper into my backpack.

"...In the mean time...I guess we can go see that movie...for your reward?" Tweek said.

"R-really? You'll really go with me?" I blushed.

"We promised...didn't we?" Tweek smiled.

"No I mean...yeah...I'd really like that," I smiled.

"Great...so um...is Saturday good for you?" Tweek asked.

Saturday...wait...Saturday...this Saturday? Oh shit! "...I...can't."

"...What? You can't? I thought you said that Saturdays were your only time off," Tweek said.

"It is...it's just...this Saturday I can't," I said.

"Oh...are you busy on Saturday then?" Tweek asked.

"...Sorta..." I suddenly felt really guilty.

"...Craig...what's going on? Why do you look nervous?"

"It's nothing...I just...kinda promised someone else that I would go see a movie with them on Saturday..."

"Oh...I see," Tweek said, looking down, "...b-but maybe I can come along as well? I mean...if it's a friend, what's stopping from all of us going?"

"...Yeah...but he really insisted that it would just be me and him," I said.

"....Craig...who...who exactly are you going to see the movies with this Saturday?" Tweek asked. When I felt his gaze penetrating me, I felt even more nervous. I looked down at the ground as I continue to feel his eyes on me. "Craig?"

"....I'm going to see a movie with Brian."


	7. No Hats and a Bouquet of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have not updated this story in a long ass time. I apologize. I've been more inspired to write for ABCs of Creek, which is ironic since I said that I wasn't going to up too much time on it since I really want to finish Fantastic neighbors and the other chapter stories I have, but fuck...I've been putting all my efforts into that one instead. Guess you all can call me a liar.
> 
> Anyways, here is the long and awaited update of this story, I'll be sure to write the final chapter of Fantastic Neighbors soon, so just you wait!

Shoes? Check. Hair combed? Check. A clean shirt? Check. Blue hat....wait...where the fuck is my blue hat?

I looked around in my room, trying to locate it. I checked under my pillow, nothing, I checked in my closet, nope, I checked under my bed, nothing but dust bunnies...I really should clean under my bed.

I let out a sigh as I looked around, trying to find the damn thing, when suddenly, I remembered where it was. I quickly found my backpack and took out my favorite hat. However, when I saw how there was a hole in the back and one of the strings was slightly ripped, I couldn't help but feel guilty...again.

After I told Tweek about how I was going to the movies with Brian on Saturday instead, he looked...pissed. The first thing he did was ask me a bunch of questions as to why I was going with Brian, to which I just told him that I promised Brian that I would. The next thing I did was ask Tweek why he even cared who I go to the movies with, and he ended up getting all defensive and angry.

"I-I don't care! I Don't give two fucks about who you date!"

"W-what? Date? I'm not dating Brian..."

"Then why are you willingly going to the movies with him, hm?"

"Because I promised him awhile ago, that's all," I don't know why I'm getting nervous over this, it's not like I'm cheating on anyone, I'm not even dating Tweek! ....Though...I wish I was.

After a bit more of arguing and trying to calm Tweek down, Tweek suddenly got angry when I suggested that we could go see a movie together the following Saturday. He then grabbed my hat and started pulling on it, almost ripping the string and making a small hole in the back.

"So you'd rather go with Brian instead of rescheduling with him? So instead you'd rather you reschedule with me!?

"I really don't see the problem here, Tweek," I was very confused.

"Fuck you!" Tweek threw my hat in my face, "have fun on your fucking date with Brian!" Tweek shouted as he stormed off. By now, a crowd of people were just standing there, watching Tweek leave then turning their attention back to me.

"....It's not a date! It's just two guys going to see a movie together, I really cannot make that clear enough!" I called back to him, but he was already gone.

So Saturday finally came and I already texted Brian that I would meet him up at the theater. As I was getting ready, I looked at my hat, wondering if I should take it with me like this. On one hand, I'm afraid it'll fall apart if I take it with me, but on another hand, I've never been outside without my hat before. Grabbing my busted hat, I noticed that the hole was getting bigger, probably when I tried putting it on and the stretching made things worse. Sighing, I placed my hat onto my bed and made a mental note to fix it later tonight.

As I headed downstairs, Tricia was sitting on the couch, watching her favorite shows with a bowl of cereal in her lap. Tricia turned towards me, a surprised look was on her face as she looked me over.

"You're not going out with your hat?"

I sighed, already feeling self-cautious, "I don't want anything happening to it, so I'm going out without it," I explained.

"Well you look weird without your hat. You look like you're a completely different person without it," Tricia said.

"Whatever, anyways I got to go. Don't open the doors for anyone unless its mom, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to tell me twice," Tricia sighed and took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Didn't mom say she doesn't want us eating cereal on the couch, saying how we would accidentally spill milk all over it?" I said.

"Well mom isn't here right now, so it's fine. I'll be careful. Now just go already to your dumb date," Tricia said.

"It's not a date!" I exclaimed as I left the house and slammed the door. Honestly, just because I'm gay and going to see a movie with a guy I know doesn't automatically mean I'm going on a date! Jesus.

I reached the movie theater in time to see Brian waiting for me. He noticed me and had a smile on his face as he waves his hand to greet me.

"You made it," Brian grinned.

"Hey," I greeted him with my normal blank expression. I noticed that Brian was staring at me, specifically hat my head. I knew it was because I wasn't wearing my hat. "Is it really that weird to not see me with my hat on?"

Brian chuckles, "a little, but you look good without your hat. Your hair is...soft looking."

"High doubt that, dude," I said. I wouldn't say my hair was greasy since I do wash my hair often, but I also wouldn't say it was soft either. I don't know if it's because I wear my hat all the time, but my hair can be pretty messy, there's a couple of split ends here and there, and because of the stress of school and work, I'm already getting white hairs everywhere. It's probably one of the reasons why I hate going out without my hat, I feel self-cautious when it comes to showing my hair. I sighed and looked at him, "so what movie did you want to see?"

Brian points to a poster on the wall, it was some action film that recently came out. I actually wanted to see it, but with school and work, and the fact that I'm saving up my own money to help my dad, I barely had time to go see a movie at the theaters.

Brian and I got the tickets, bought some snacks, then headed towards one of the theaters where the movie would be playing. As we found some decent seats, we both sat down and got ready for the movie to start.

"I heard the movie got four point five stars out of five," Brian commented.

"Then I hope it's good. The first trailer got me excited to watch it, but when the second trailer came out, I wasn't so sure anymore," I said.

"I know what you mean, like...is it me or are a lot of these trailers just showing the ending to the movie way too often? It's so annoying and ruins the experience completely!"

"I know what you mean. I mean I get it's suppose to be the journey that matters, but even so, you shouldn't show us the ending of the movie just to prove a fucking point," I said.

"Exactly," Brian takes a sip of his soda and we both continued to look at the screen and watch some of the trailers that were on. "Oh, that one looks good, we should definitely watch that when it comes out," Brian said.

"Totally," I smiled. I was actually enjoying myself a bit. It's kinda fun to be hanging out with someone. I would hang out with my friends on Saturday, but lately the guys have been busy themselves. Clyde having to help his dad with the shoe store, Jimmy hosting a comedy act, and Token spending time with his parents. Whenever I'm not able to hang out with the guys, I'm usually by myself, either trying to find more jobs to do, taking care of Tricia, or just staying in my room and sleeping. So it's kinda nice hanging out with someone...even if I kinda wish the person I was hanging out with was Tweek.

....I wonder what Tweek is doing right now? Maybe when I see him in school, I should apologize....even if I'm not sure what I'm apologizing for. Actually...why was Tweek mad at me all of a sudden? I mean I simply suggest we reschedule our plans to next Saturday, it's not that bad, is it? Ugh...I'll never understand him...but I guess I'll keep on loving him.

"It's starting," Brian said. The lights were starting to dim until they were completely off. A few more movie viewers were walking into the theater and finding their seats. I noticed a man wearing a trench coat and a hat was walking to a seat that was a row behind us. I couldn't help but be curious about the man since one, the way he's dress is like something you see on TV, and two...it wasn't even that cold in the theater, so was a trench coat really that necessary?

As the man was walking, some of his popcorn in his hands spilled out of the bucket and landed directly over us, mostly on Brian. "Oops! Sorry, my bad!" The man said in an accent I've never heard before, but what was really weird was how familiar his voice was.

"It's fine, dude, just please be careful," Brian said.

"Sorry again!" The man said before sitting down in the seat behind me.

I looked at him for a few seconds longer before turning my attention back to the screen to opening of the movie. I sat back in my seat, getting excited to see the movie. As the main hero rides on his motorcycle in a desert, Brian suddenly taps on my shoulders and points at his head.

"You got some popcorn in your hair, dude," Brian said.

I looked up and noticed some popcorn crumbs in my hair, probably from when the guy accidentally spilled his popcorn. Ugh, another reason as to why I hate going out without my hat. I placed my hand in my hair and started shaking it and try to get all the popcorn out.

"Is that all of it?" I sighed. Great, now my hair is messy, and I spent a good couple of minutes combing it before I got here.

Brian chuckled, "there's still a couple, let me..." Brian reached out and tried to grab the pieces out of my hair, when suddenly, the man behind us swatted Brian's hand, which also ended up hitting me in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that-"

"Sh!" The other viewers hushed Brian when he raised his voice.

Brian apologized quietly before lowering his voice, "what was that for?"

The man whispered back, "sorry, thought I saw a bug on your hand and tried getting rid of it."

"Oh...well please don't do that, sir, you hit my friend," Brian said.

"It's fine," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Let's just watch the movie," I said.

"Right," Brian sat back normally, "hey, at least the popcorn piece is gone," Brian smiled.

I smiled back," Yeah," I said. My smile dropped when I felt my seat being pushed forward, and I can tell that the man behind me has pushed my seat a bit with his foot. I wanted to tell him off, but I decided to let it go since I didn't want to ruin this for Brian.

As we continued watching the movie, we were now at the scene where the girlfriend is being kidnapped by the villain, the guy behind us didn't bother us for awhile, he still had his feet against my seat, but at this point, I didn't really care.

As we watched, I felt Brian leaning against me, whispering, "dude, can I get some popcorn?"

Since I was the one with the bucket of popcorn in my lap, I nodded and tilted the bucket towards him. Brian leaned forward and was about to grab some, but the man once again swatted Brian's hand.

"Dude!"

"Sh!"

"Sorry, saw that pesky bug once again," the man said.

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. "Sir, please leave us alone, we're trying to watch the movie here," I said.

"Well maybe if your little boyfriend here didn't smell so weird, he wouldn't be attracting bugs," the man said.

"I do not smell!" Brian shouted.

"Sh!"

"I don't! Really," Brian looked at me, look desperate, "I took a shower this morning, I really don't smell, see?" Brian pushed his arm towards me, probably wanting me to smell him. Oh Jesus.

"Young man, you shouldn't be pushing your smelly arm at your boyfriend's face."

I was so done with this, "sir, he's not my boyfriend, we're just friend, and Brian, you smell fine, so just sit back down already!"

"Yeah Brian, maybe you should sit back down since Craig here turned you down," the man said.

I was about to tell the man to shut up, but I froze, "...how do you know my name?" I asked.

The man flinched and realized his mistake, "o-oh uh...uh...you...you just have that face...you look like...a Craig," the man said, what was weird was that he was losing his accent between his words. What the fuck is going on here?

"Are you some sort of stalker or something?" Brian stood up, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Excuse me, we're trying to watch a movie here!"

"I-I'm not a stalker...b-but what about you? Laying your hands on him so casually like that?"

"You don't even know me!"

"Well I don't need to know, I can tell you're just going to be trouble for Craig!"

That voice...it can't be. "...Tweek?"

The man flinched and looked at me, he was sweating, "Tweek? Who is this Tweek? I do not know any Tweeks! ...."

"Tweek? You mean that friend of yours I saw you with?" Brian asked, "...oh I see what it is...you really are a stalker, aren't you?"

"N-no I'm not!" Tweek exclaimed, dropping his accent entirely. "I'm just...trying to look out for Craig here!"

"Will you two please be quiet?"

"Look out for me? Why do you need to look out for me?" I asked.

"I...I just...I was worried that...um-"

"Don't you see, Craig? This weirdo just can't stand to see you with another boy, so he comes all the way here and is trying to ruin our date," Brian said.

"Date? This is not a date, Brian," I said.

"What?" The two seemed surprised.

"What is with everyone!? It's not a date! I just agreed to come see a movie with you because we promised, I never said this was a date," I said.

"But...the way you were dressed and how you sounded happy when you accepted my invitation...I just thought...you like me," Brian said.

"....Are you fucking stupid!? I never said I never said I liked you! I mean I like you as a friend, but anything than that...just...no!"

"Ha!" Tweek shouted, smirking.

"You shut up," Brian frowned, he turned his attention back to me, "I just thought...we were getting to know each other better...and that I had a shot," Brian said.

"...Dude, you're a nice guy and all and I really appreciate all the times you helped me during work, but I just see you as a friend. Besides...I like someone else," I said.

"What? Who!?"

I blushed and looked at Tweek. The two noticed and Tweek started blushing and Brian looked angry.

"You got to be kidding!? This dweeb here!?"

"Dweeb!? You're more of a dweeb if all you're into is movies and shit!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Guys, come on, can't you two stop fighting?"

"Will you people shut up already!?"

All three of us looked at the guy, "will you shut up!?" We exclaimed, then resumed arguing back and forth with each other.

Eventually, security came and demanded we leave. Not wanting to get into anymore trouble, we obliged and left the theater. We were now standing outside, feeling awkward, angry, confused, and heartbroken.

"....Brian...I'm really sorry if I made you think that...I-"

"It's fine...I just...I should have known. You're one stubborn guy, Craig, when you want one thing, you'll keep on trying to get it no matter how hard the road ahead is. Heh...it's probably one of the reasons why I like talking to you...hell...it's why I like you," Brian said.

"....I'm really sorry," I said.

"It's fine....I'll get over it eventually," Brian sighed. Brian then turned towards Tweek, "as for you...you better take good care of him...and I hope to not see you around," Brian said. Tweek stayed silent, but he does frown at him. "Craig....I'll see you on Tuesday," Brian said.

"See ya," I said.

Brian leaves and it was just Tweek and I. Tweek stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say or what to do. As for me, I simply had my back towards him the entire time, not really sure if I could bring myself to face him, not after I practically confessed my love for him....again.

"Craig...I-"

"Just why are you here, Tweek? Why did you come all the way here to spy on me like that?" I asked, still not facing him.

"....I'm not sure...I just...when I knew you and that Brian guy were coming here today, I just...I didn't like it at all. I just...ugh...I don't know what came over me, or why I did all of this. I just...wanted to make sure you were alright," Tweek said.

"Make sure I was alright? What do you think Brian was? A douchebag or something?" I asked as I finally turned towards him. I noticed that his cheeks were pink.

"W-well how am I suppose to know who Brian is? I don't know the guy, so of course I couldn't help but be...protective of you," Tweek said.

"Protective of...I'm sixteen, Tweek. I don't need any protection! You're not my dad, Tweek."

"I know that...I do...but-"

"But nothing. End of discussion," I fumed as I turned my back away from him. "God...you're almost as bad as my dad," I said.

".....I'm just trying to help," Tweek muttered.

I suddenly felt guilt in the pit of my stomach, but I knew I needed to stand my ground, no matter if I like Tweek or not. "Just why do you even want to help me, Tweek?" I sighed.

"....I don't know," Tweek said.

I flinched. I thought he'd say that it's because we were friends, but now he's just saying he doesn't know? Is he stepping back because he knows that I still like him? The thought pissed me off. "You don't know why you would come all the way here and ruined my time with Brian?"

"Craig-"

"You don't know why you got so angry at me when I said I was going to see a movie with someone else?"

"Craig..."

"You don't know why you almost ripped apart my favorite hat? You don't know why you got so angry at me when I simply suggest that we reschedule?"

"Craig!"

"Just why do you want to help me so much when you act like this!?" I asked.

"Because I like you you dumb ass!" Tweek shouted. Tweek's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. Tweek's face went completely red as he looked up at me.

I stared at him, my face equally red. I couldn't believe what he just said, I couldn't believe any of it. "Y-you...what?"

Tweek stared at me before looking down. It looked like he was ready to run, "I like you, okay? I like you!" Tweek exclaimed. Tweek suddenly turned around and ran off.

"Tweek!" I shouted after him, but he didn't stop. I would chase after him, but I was just...shocked. Just...when did he start liking me!?

As I watched Tweek leave, my heart was pounding in my chest and I wasn't' sure what the fuck is happening anymore.

* * *

When I got home, I went straight to my room, not caring about what Tricia is doing or what she's saying to me, I just needed to be alone. Once I made it to my room, I fell into my bed, face down into my pillow.

I wanted to scream.

_"Because I like you you dumbass!"_

I blushed harder and hugged my pillow tightly. Just what the fuck was that!? Since when!? All this time I've been secretly crushing on Tweek and in the end, he likes me back the entire time!? What the fuck!?

As I laid on my bed, the warm feeling spread over me as I stared at my wall to my right.

Tweek likes me. He likes me. He fucking likes me!

I should be happy right now, hell, I am, but after what I just said and how Tweek reacted, I wasn't sure if I was in the clear yet. Tweek looked embarrassed and it didn't seem like he wanted to confess to me like that. Hell, if I had confess to anyone like that, of course I would have ran like how Tweek did.

"....Ugh..." I turned around and stared at the ceiling. At times like this, I really wish Stripe was still around. If Stripe was around, I bet I would find the answers to my problems. "......" Oh fuck it. "Stripe...are you up there in guinea pig heaven? I hope you're doing okay up there, bud....I really miss you," I said, feeling my heart ache for my dead pet. "Look...I really need some advice. As you know, I really like this guy, Tweek...and today...I just found out he likes me back...but...now I have no idea what to do. I really need some help here...so...if you're hearing me...mind...giving me a sign? Maybe some directions on what I need to do?"

.....Silence.

I sighed. Of course. I mean, what do I expect? Some sort of sign from a dead guinea pig?

I hear my door knocking and Tricia opens the door and barged into my room. "Craig, I need you to take me to the flower shop in town," Tricia said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because I need to get some flowers for me and the girls, we're going to be making flower crowns tomorrow," Tricia said.

"Well why do I have to come?"

"Because you're the only one with a bike with a basket, so please?"

"Trish, I really am not in a-" I froze. Flowers....hm...

"...Craig?"

"....Yeah...sure, I'll take you to the flower shop," I said.

"Really?"

"Uh huh...but gonna need some advice from you when we get there, got it?"

"Advice?"

"You'll know what I mean once we get there, now come on," I said.

Tricia nodded and we both left the house and headed towards the flower shop. I can only hope that by tomorrow, Tweek will be willing to see me.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and if I recall, Tweek would be working at this time. I felt my heart thumping in my chest as I check myself in the mirror. My hair was combed and neat, well as neat as I could, I was wearing my most clean and decent button up shirt, I double checked my breath to make sure it was minty fresh, and I practiced my lines over and over in my head.

I gulped as I grabbed the bouquet of flowers from my table and stood in front of my mirror. "...Tweek...these are for you...and I just want to say that...I like you. Please go out with me! ...No...too bland," I muttered. I cleared my throat, "Tweek, I really like you for a long time, and hearing you say you like me back made me so happy, so please...if you want...will you go out with me? ....Ugh...too corny," I rubbed the back of my neck, I can already feel sweat forming as I try to come up with the perfect words to tell him. "Ugh! Why is this hard!?"

"Bro, don't make a bit deal about this and just go," Tricia sighed.

I flinched and turned around to see her standing there at my door. "How long have you been there?"

"When I saw you shoving ten mints into your mouth," Tricia sighed, "you're like one of those nerdy kids who are extremely shy and trying to ask out their crush out to prom," Tricia said.

"Well sorry if I'm not very experience at this," I sighed, holding the bouquet tightly. "....You think he'll like these?"

"It's literally a bouquet of roses, if that doesn't say, 'I love you so fucking much, please go out with me,' then I don't know what will," Tricia said.

"Not helping," I blushed as I look at the bouquet.

"Just act like yourself. Tweek seems like a nice guy, so just go straight up to him, hand him those flowers, and tell him just how you feel," Tricia said.

"....What if he doesn't want me anymore?" I asked.

"Craig, if he liked enough to hang out with you, to help you with your jobs, and to help you during your fucked up moments, then I'm sure he still likes you," Tricia said.

"You think?" I blushed, feeling hopeful.

"Yes, now go out there and show him who Craig Tucker really is," Tricia said as she pushed me out of my door.

"Y-yeah, you're right. I can't be a pussy now, gotta go up to him and tell him how I feel," I said.

"That's the spirit," Tricia smiled.

I quickly headed downstairs and started leaving the house, "Trish...thanks."

"No problem," Tricia smiled.

"If there's anything you want, tell me," I said.

"Well then...you think once you get to the coffee shop, can you order me a ice coffee? Thanks," Tricia said and then headed towards the couch to watch some TV. I shook my head and sighed. That's Tricia for you.

I quickly got on my bike and started heading towards Tweek Bros. My heart was pounding as I peddled all the way there, the bouquet in my hands. Once I reached the familiar building, I hopped off of my bike and looked inside. I was glad to see that there were barely any customers, probably because everyone was too tired from the service. I looked around and that's when I saw him.

Tweek was all by himself at the counter, reading a magazine, probably waiting for a customer to show up. Where is Mr. Tweak, I don't know nor did I care. This was the perfect moment.

I took a deep breath as I walked inside, holding tightly on the bouquet of flowers.

"Welcome to Tweek Bro, how may I-" Tweek lifted up his head, but stopped talking when he saw it was me. "C-Craig...what are you doing here?" Tweek's face went red as he stared at me.

I gulped, "...." I took a deep breath as I walked towards him, holding the bouquet of roses. I showed him the flowers, hiding my face with them. I looked down, unable to look at his face, but I started to speak, "Tweek....for years...I've liked you. I liked you for a long time...and...I liked you even more when you started talking to me, when you started helping me, and when you started to become my friend. At first...I thought I would be fine with us just being friends...but now...I know I don't want to be just friends...I want to be more than friends with you. S-so...i-if you still like me...and if you're willing to accept me for who I am, which is a dork who likes space, who likes guinea pigs, who loves watching Red Racer, and tends to flip people off way too often...then...w-will you be my boyfriend?" I blushed madly, I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. This was it.

".....You look so fucking weird without your hat, you know," Tweek suddenly said.

Everything came crashing down. "Huh?" I lifted up my head, confused.

"Don't look up!" Tweek exclaimed.

I flinched and proceeded to look down. "S-sorry, it's just...I just kinda told you my feelings and then you kinda just started talking about my hat, so-"

"Yeah well...you do look weird without it. I'm so use to seeing you with that hat on, it's almost stupid how much you wear that hat. The only time I actually see you without it is when we're showering in the locker rooms at school," Tweek said.

"Okay? I guess...but...Tweek what about-"

"Yeah, I always thought you look stupid with that hat on all the time, especially with that yellow poof ball on top. It was weird seeing you have that on whenever I see you around. So fucking weird."

"...." I lowered my hands. Weird huh? I guess...I got my answer. "...I get it Tweek...I'm too weird for you, no need to rub it in. If you don't like me, then just say it, I can take it."

"....Who said I didn't like you?"

My eyes widened. I look up and saw how red Tweek's face was, he was looking at me, looking embarrassed, but was really trying his best to hold in his embarrassment. "Tweek?"

"....You look so weird for wearing that hat all the time....but seeing you without it yesterday....I realized...I like seeing you with that hat on. I like seeing how you look so happy whenever you wear that hat. I realize...I like seeing you smile...I like seeing you laugh...and I even like how you flip people off when you're obviously annoyed. Even if I do think you look cute without your hat...I prefer you wearing it since I know that makes you feel happy," Tweek said.

"....Tweek....just...what exactly are you saying here?" I blushed, feeling my heart pounding.

"...." Tweek looked away, pouting a bit, "it means...that I like you too...and that...I want to be your boyfriend."

I stared at him, it felt like fireworks were going off inside my head and my heart. I looked at Tweek, a smile formed on my lips. "Tweek....do you uh...want to see a movie this Saturday?" I asked.

Tweek smiled, "make that a movie and dinner, and we got ourselves a deal," Tweek smiled.

"Great," I smiled.

"Also...be sure to bring your hat," Tweek said.

I laughed, "I'll be sure to fix it by then," I said.

Tweek dropped his smile and he suddenly realized something, "oh shit! I forgot I ripped it apart in school! I'm so sorry for that!" Tweek exclaimed.

"It's okay, Tweek, I forgive you," I said.

"No no no, it's not okay! You know what, bring me your hat and I'll sew it back up for you, no wait, you probably came all the way here without it...um...then I'll go to your house and sew it up for you over there! I'll go right now!" Tweek exclaimed as he hopped over the counter and was heading towards the door.

"Whoa, Tweek, it's fine, you don't have to do it now, hell, you don't even have to do it. Just having you be with me is enough," I smiled.

"....Enough with your romantic garbage, I need to fix you hat before the romance high wears off!" Tweek exclaimed. He continues to walk towards the door, but stopped. He turned around and grabbed the bouquet of roses our of my hand, "these are lovely. Thank you. Now let's go! The faster we get that fix, the more comfortable this will be between us!"

"Tweek! Hold on! Wait!" I exclaimed as I grabbed him, but since he was a lot stronger than me, probably because he sometimes takes boxing on his days off, I ended up being dragged as Tweek hurried outside. "Tweek! What about my bike!"

"That's perfect! We'll get there in no time on bike!" Tweek exclaimed as he grabbed my bike and ushered me on. "Come on, start taking us to your house!"

"....." As I stared at the boy I was in love with, I couldn't help but laugh, "Tweek...you go beyond my expectations sometimes...that's probably why I love you," I said.

Tweek looked at me, blushing, he turned his head. I guess he's not yet ready to say those words, but I don't mind, I'll wait for him to say it, I'll always wait for him. "Let's go...my dad will come back soon and I'm sure he isn't going to like seeing me not at work," Tweek said.

I smiled, "you got it," I said as I got on the bike and started peddling to my house.

As I started biking us to my house, I suddenly felt Tweek leaning forward and wrapping his arms around my chest, his face buried into my back. I can feel him smiling and how warm his face was. I blushed and placed one hand over his as I continued biking us to my house. I looked into my basket and smiled as I saw the red rose petals going everywhere, and flying around as I continued biking as fast as I could.

For some reason, I can feel Stripe looking down on us. I bet he's happy just as we are right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, you can follow me here:
> 
> Tumblr: Roseyblogstuff  
> Instagram: @Roseyblogstuff (I changed it from @Rosey_rood, so please don't search for that name anymore).


	8. The Good Old Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll, sorry for the long wait, been busy with ABCs of Creek, but I'm back...and ending the story. I'm happy a lot of you like the story so far and gave it good praise, even if personally...the story wasn't really my strongest as it progressed (I really should have planned it out a bit better, but oh well), still, thank you all for the love and support of the story you've given, and I do hope you enjoy the final chapter. Thank you again, and enjoy reading.

If I could describe how I feel at this moment, I would say...warm. There was a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, I feel light as a feather, and honestly, I couldn't stop smiling the entire time.

"Christopher! Quit grinning, I cannot capture a perfect photo with you smiling all the time," Samuel said.

"Sorry sir," I said as I stopped smiling.

"And keep your head up boy, I need the perfect angle of your features, honestly," Samuel sighed.

"....Tell me again why I have to stand here wearing a leotard?" I asked. It feels like I'm getting a wedgie from this thing.

"It is part of the artistic process my boy, now stop moving, I have to focus," Samuel takes the picture and was very pleased. "Beautiful!"

"Great, now can I take this thing off? It's starting to itch," I said.

"I just need one more photo of you crouching, one knee up, and your hands raised up high as if you are singing to the sky," Samuel said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now do it," Samuel sighed.

"Alright," I sighed as I changed my position on the large display table I was standing on.

As Samuel was taking photos of me, he started asking me a few questions about earlier, "so why were you smiling, Christopher? Something good happened?"

"....Well...I'm finally dating the boy I like," I said, blushing.

Samuel exclaimed with delight, "You are? How romantic! Which reminds me, I should have a piece that shouts romance in it! Oh I cannot wait to work on that next week," Samuel smiled.

"Good for you," I sighed.

"So...Christopher, tell me about this boy you are infatuated with," Samuel said.

"....He's...bright, he's charming, he's cute, he..." I thought of all the times Tweek helped me, the times he smiled at me, the times he makes me feel...happy. "....He makes me feel...alive...makes me feel...loved...makes me happy," I said.

Samuel smiled, "reminds me of my time with my beloved wife," Samuel said.

"You were married?" I asked.

"A long time ago, yes. Sadly, she has fallen in love with another and moved on, never to be seen again," Samuel said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"Yes...but I cannot blame her...if she chose to be with a more masculine man than an artist who happens to like wearing perfume every now and then, so be it!" Samuel said.

"...So that's what that smell was," I said.

"Listen to me young Christopher, while you are still young and you and your boyfriend are still in love, you must make every moment count. Don't waste your time worrying about other things and focus on the people you have in your life. Sooner or later, those people will disappear before your eyes...I know I experienced that when I was your age. Too focus on my art...never spending time with friends or family. Maybe that's why my wife left me and decided to go out with someone named Jeremy just because he owns a gym and sells his own brand of protein shakes! It's not even original, he's basically just adding two other protein shakes and mixing them together, and most of the time, those things don't even actually-"

"Samuel!"

"...Forgive me," Samuel sighed, "but I guess it's for the best. I'm happy with how things are now..and to be honest with you, I've met a fine gentleman online, we're meeting this Sunday for brunch," Samuel chuckled.

"Good for you, Samuel," I said, smiling at my boss, "and I'll keep your words in mind. I'll always treasure my moments with Tweek."

"That's sweet...now....don't move!" Samuel yelled.

"Yes sir!" I stood perfectly still as Samuel took his pictures. Samuel was right though, I shouldn't waste my time on worrying over the littlest things and spend more time with the people I care about.

After Samuel paid me for the day, I got on my bike and headed home. Seeing that the night sky was looking nice, I decided to take the long way home, enjoying the cool breeze against my face and looking up once and while at the stars that were around. It was peaceful.

I started to slow down when I saw dad's house, I stopped when I saw dad on the roof top, looking up at the stars, looking peaceful. Ha, the old man always complained about me being on the roof, and look at him now.

"......" I was worried for him. Dad has gotten better since the incident, but I can still see he isn't looking so good these days. Even when I visit him during his time to look after me and Tricia, he always stayed in his room, giving us a little spending money for us, and telling us the same lines over and over. It's as if he has given up on the world, but I wasn't sure. All I can do is hope dad gets some help one day, and as soon as I finish paying off his medical bills, I was going to help my dad get back on his feet and hopefully help him move on with his life...and while I'm at it, I might as well as help mom move on as well. "Hang in there, old man," I whispered as I continued to look at him on the roof top before continuing to head home.

Once I made it home and opened the door, I froze when I saw mom crouching on the ground, picking up shards of glass that appeared to be from a photo frame. I looked to my right and saw a familiar photo. Huh...I guess mom didn't get rid of all the pictures that had dad in them.

"You kept it," I said.

"Craig!" Mom looked up, realizing I was here, "you scared me," mom said, wiping her eyes.

"....Were you crying?" I asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"It's...it's nothing...work has just been really tough, that's all," mom sniffled before cleaning up the shards, "are you hungry? I bough some KFC earlier, and I even got some mac and cheese," mom said.

"I'm good, thanks," I sighed as I handed her the money I earned, "got the money," I said.

Mom sighed, "good job dear, and judging from how fast you're earning money, along with my help...we should have enough to pay your father's medical bill by next month, then you can finally quit your job, you can focus on school, and then we can all be happy," mom smiled.

"...." I thought of dad, and then I stared at the broken photo frame. From how I see it, even if I paid all of dad's medical bills and even quit all my crummy jobs, we all wouldn't be as happy as before. I know it's been almost six years since the divorce, but I can still see that mom and dad were hurting. "Don't lie," I said.

"Lie? I'm...not lying," mom smiled.

"...You are," I sighed. "Mom...I know you and dad are still hurting...and you try to put on this brave face for me and Trish, but...we're not kids...we're grown enough to know that you and dad aren't as happy as you want to be," I said.

"...Craig, please don't do this," mom said, rubbing the temples of her head.

"I'm just saying what I'm seeing, mom," I said. "You try to date other men, but you always turn them down since they aren't someone you're use to. You're use to loving dad."

"Craig, stop."

"Maybe if you and dad just talk it out, listen to each other instead of assuming that dad cheated, then maybe we could-"

"Stop!" Mom shouted, tears in her eyes, "no more..got that? No more trying to convince me and your father to get back together. It's over, we're done, that's it. I did love your father once, and a part of me still does, but I can't...I can't get over what that man did to me or to you and your sister. I know you want us to get back together, Craig, but that's not how life works. That is not how any of this works. The sooner you understand that, you'll finally understand and grow up."

I frowned, "I've been growing up since dad started drinking, I've been growing up since you started working odd hours to take care of Tricia and I, I've been growing up just to support myself, dad, Tricia...and even you. I've proven that I've grown up, mom."

"....." Mom sighed before picking up the photo, "I know...and I wish you didn't...you're still too young to be witnessing something like this, and I'm sorry." Mom stares at the photo before throwing it in the trash bin, "I'm sorry, but...there's no chance between me and your father."

"...But are you fine with that?"

".....I don't know," mom said. She walked upstairs, probably to be alone in her room.

Once mom left, I walked over to the trash bin and took the photo out. I smiled, remembering the day this photo was taken. I was ten, Tricia was six, and mom and dad took us to Casa Bonita. This was probably the most happiest moment we had together as a family.

"...." I sighed as I put the photo inside a drawer, making a mental note to myself to buy a new frame for it, knowing mom will probably want it. I suddenly feel my phone vibrating, and realized I got a text message from Tweek. I smiled and read the message that Tweek sent.

_Hey, how was work?_

I smiled, knowing that talking to Tweek always brightens my day, even if it's through messaging. No matter how crappy my life is when it comes to my family, I always have Tweek.

As I headed upstairs to my room, I started telling Tweek about my day, making sure to not mention about my parents or anything like that.

* * *

It was Saturday, and today I was visiting my dad for the weekend. Tricia wasn't able to come since she was sick, so Tricia had to stay home with mom while I visited dad. Even though we could have easily rescheduled, I decided to come anyways since I know dad would probably eat nothing but junk if I wasn't here.

"The pasta is almost ready, dad," I said, stirring the pasta in the boiling water.

"You really don't have to go this far, kiddo," dad said.

"Don't worry, I won't burn the kitchen or anything. Mom showed me a simple recipe for pasta and tomato sauce and I've made sure to practice before coming here," I said. I took a one of the pastas out and checked to see it was ready. I threw it up on the ceiling to see if it'll stick.

"Practice huh?" Dad said as he stared at the pasta.

"It's how you're suppose to do it. I would taste it, but I didn't want to risk eating under cooked pasta," I said, "just be glad you're finally getting a home cooked meal, so stop complaining."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry, I'll let you cook in peace," dad sighed as he sat down at the table and waited for dinner to be ready. "Honestly, you're starting to sound more and more like your mother each and everyday." dad said.

"Well someone has to, especially to tell you off to stop drinking so much," I said.

"Don't worry, I've been drinking to a minimum ever since the hospital incident. I've learned my lesson," dad sighed.

"....Hey...dad?"

"Hm?"

"...Whenever you were drinking...were you doing it because miss mom?"

"Craig-"

"Well? Is it?"

"....." Dad sighed, "yeah...I miss her."

"Then why don't you and mom just talk," I sighed.

"It's not that easy, Craig," dad sighed, "also don't try to convince me about it, your mom texted me about how you were trying to guilt trip the both of us to get back together."

"I'm not guilt tripping you two, I just think that you and mom need closure. Even if it would be nice if you two got back together, I'm just worried for the both of you, alright? So even if you two aren't back together...at least you'll both get some closure," I said.

"There's no need, we've forgiven each other and moved on," dad sighed.

"That's not how I see it, dad," I said. I finished draining the water from the pasta and put it on a plate. I then poured the sauce over, and finally set the plate on the table.

"Craig, please don't make this into a big thing. What happened between me and your mother is our own business, you kids don't need to be involved," dad said.

"Technically, we're already involved. The moment we found out the reason you two divorced, it changed everything," I said.

"Craig..."

"Just...please dad...tell me the truth," I said.

"Truth? What truth?"

"Tell me exactly why you did it? Who was that woman you were talking to online?" I asked.

"Craig, drop it," dad said.

"Dad, I just want to know. All you and mom told us was something generic, but you've never told us the details," I said.

"I said drop it, Craig. Don't make me say it again," dad frowned.

"I think both Tricia and I at least deserve an explanation as to why you would-"

"I said drop it!" Dad stood up and slammed the table, "god, you and your need to put your nose into everything, you're exactly like your mother! Ready to assume the worst or make me feel like the bad guy all the time. Well I'm sick of it! Yes, what I did was wrong and I should have said something, but I was scared and weak, okay? Happy!?"

"....." I stayed silent, feeling my stomach twisting in knots.

"....I'm not hungry," dad stood up and left, heading to his room.

I let out a sigh, staring at my plate before taking a bite. The sauce was slightly burnt. "....Fuck..." I sighed as I leaned against my chair, staring up at the ceiling. I reached out my phone, wondering if I should text Tweek, I know it wasn't late, but I really needed someone to talk to, and I know Tweek was the only one who was probably available at this time since his parents were still working.

_Hey, Tweek? Can we talk?_

_Sure, what's up?_

_I just....need to talk to someone._

_Is something wrong?_

_Dad and I had a fight._

A few minutes later, I see a reply from Tweek, I smiled a bit when I read the message.

_Meet me at Stark's Pond._

I looked up and stared at my dad's room. I'm not sure if dad was asleep or what, but I'm sure he won't notice me leaving or anything like that. So after putting away the unfinished pasta, I grabbed my keys and jacket and started heading over to Stark's Pond to meet up with Tweek.

Once I reached Stark's Pond, I got off my bike and looked around, wondering if Tweek was already here. Once I reached a bench that faced the pond, I noticed the familiar blonde running up to me wearing an oversize hoodie.

"Hey," Tweek said.

"Hey," I smiled as I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Tweek asked as he hugged me back.

"....I'm not sure...feel kinda crappy," I sighed.

"....Come on, let's sit down," Tweek said. I nodded and we both sat down on the bench, staring at the moon's reflection in the water. "What happened?"

I sighed, leaning back, "I may have...fucked up," I said.

"How so?"

"I don't know...I just...I thought I could convince my dad to talk things with mom," I said.

"Yikes...I can see the problem already. Craig, parents are a bit more complicated when it comes to divorces and relationships. They don't want to hurt their kids' feelings, and yet, they can't really express their own feelings without worrying their children," Tweek said.

"I know....I fucking know," I closed my eyes, "I'm just tired...of seeing them like this. They pretend to be okay in front of others, but as soon as they close their doors in their rooms, I swear...I can hear them crying at night," I said.

"I know you mean well, Craig, but...you have to give it time," Tweek said.

"Time? It's been almost six years, Tweek. Six years! How much time do they fucking need at this point?"

"Hey, stuff like this is complicated. A lot of emotions go with it and most of the time, a lot people can't really know when they're okay to finally talk things out," Tweek sighed, "I know I had a hard time expressing my feelings for you."

I blushed, feeling my chest getting warm, but I still couldn't help but worry for my parents. "I just want things back to the way they are. I want dad to be living with us again, I want to see both parents instead of seeing one during the weekend. I want my family to feel whole again," I said.

"I know...I know, Craig," Tweek hugged me, "but life isn't that easy. It's not like a fairy tale where everything ends up being happy and smiles. Parents who divorce are mostly those who come into terms that...they aren't meant for each other anymore, and sure, you could say that there are those that keep trying, but not everyone is the same way. You just need to find another way to help them get some closure, Craig," Tweek said.

"Like how?"

"....Well...see it from how they see things. Try to be in their shoes and get in touch with how they are feeling," Tweek said.

"....." I thought about it, and I saw that it could work. If I saw things how my parents saw it, then maybe...just maybe...they'll finally be alright and finally move on. "Tweek...thanks," I smiled.

"Hey, what are boyfriends for?" Tweek smiled.

I smiled back before leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. Tweek blushed and looked at me, staring at my lips. I blushed myself, feeling my heart racing. Now that I think of it, ever since we started dating, we've never actually...kissed on the lips.

"....I want to kiss you," I said.

"...Me too," Tweek said.

We both started leaning forward, our lips just a few inches away, but before we could kiss, we jumped when we hear an owl in the trees, hooting. God damn it.

We both blushed before pulling away, our faces were red and the moment was ruined. I guess our first kiss together just isn't happening today. We both looked at each other before laughing.

"Oh man, it's as if the universe is telling us to wait and kiss," Tweek said.

"I mean...sure I guess, but why can't we just do it?"

"It would be too awkward," Tweek said.

"N-not if we just force it through," I said.

"You dork," Tweek punched me in the arm before grabbing my hand and kissing it. "We can wait...until the perfect moment for our perfect kiss."

I chuckled, "you're really making me work for this one kiss, aren't you?"

"Well hey, I did hated your guts for a little while before this, so learn to appreciate that I'm giving you the time and day," Tweek smiled.

I smiled, "yes dear," I said as I kissed his nose, "I'll always wait for you."

Tweek smiled, "same here."

We continued to watch the pond and the night sky for a little longer, enjoying the other's company until it was time to head home.

When I got back home, I took off my jacket and stuff down. Since I was still feeling hungry, I headed over to the fridge and decided to eat some of the pasta I made earlier. To my surprise, I noticed a small chunk that was missing, and since I barely ate anything earlier before putting the pasta in the fridge, I knew it had to be dad.

"....God damn it old man," I sighed as I closed the fridge door and walked over to dad's room. I didn't go inside, I just simply leaned against the wall next to the door before I started talking to dad through the door, hoping he'll hear me. "Dad, if you're awake...I'm sorry for upsetting you," I said, crossing my arms. "I know I went too far with talking about you and mom, and I didn't mean to make you look like the bad guy, but you gotta understand that...both Tricia and I were too young to understand what was happening between you and mom. We deserve the right to know what really happened," I said.

Silence.

I sighed, "you don't have to tell me, I won't get mad if you don't want to say what happened, but...just know that...Tricia and I love you, you'll always be our dad and we'll always see you as that, so if you really did cheat on mom, but you're sorry for what happened...we forgive you. I know I did...why else would I have chosen to be with you all those years ago?" I looked down, staring at the hard wooden floor, "I just wish you could trust in your son in the truth...at least give me something to help me cope. It's hard enough that both of my parents aren't together, and it's even harder...that...I had to grow up early...just to deal with all of this."

Silence.

"....No matter what dad...I love you....Tricia loves you, and deep down...I think mom still loves you. So please...don't be sad all by yourself....stop beating yourself up and open up to us....we're here to listen to you too you know," I said.

Silence.

I sighed and stood up straight. I stared at dad's room before I started heading to my room. However, I stopped when dad's door opened and dad came out, looking sad and defeated.

"You want to know what really happened?" Dad asked. I nodded. "...Alright...come in," dad said. I walked into dad's room, and almost sighed in annoyance when I saw the mess. I have seen dad's room once in awhile whenever I was cleaning the house, but Jesus, he really has let this place go, how the fuck does he sleep in this room? "Sorry for the mess," dad sighed, noticing how I was staring at the pile of dirty clothes in the corner.

"It's...fine, just go on and say what you need to say," I said as I sat down on his bed and dad sat next to me.

Dad sighed, "I did cheat on your mother...but that's not the full story," dad said.

"....Who was she?" I asked, "the woman you were talking to online?"

Dad sighed, "she was an old friend from school, her name was Sherry," dad said, "she was having some personal problems with her husband, as well as some financial problems. She didn't have anyone to turn to but me. So...she contacted me on Facebook, we chatted, and at first...things were normal, I just thought we were old friends talking to each other again."

"Then?"

"...Sherry told me what was happening. I noticed that she has gotten quiet after awhile, so when I asked her what was wrong, she told me everything. How her husband was an abusive dick and how Sherry didn't have the money to run away."

"She couldn't call the cops?" I asked.

"I asked her that too, but she said she was afraid. Her husband were good friends with the police and judges, so it's not like she couldn't say a word without her husband making it look like she was lying."

"Jesus...." I looked down. "Then what happened?"

"Well...remember when I said I was leaving for a business trip?"

"Yeah?"

"....I lied. I was actually visiting Sherry and helping her get out of that situation. I helped her pack her things, took her to her sister's place, and after getting some evidence and finding someone who doesn't know Sherry's husband, she was finally free from that abusive dick. Sherry was so happy for what I did for her, and I was glad she was safe."

"....Then why did you cheat on mom with her? What happened?"

Dad stayed silent for a bit, staring at the wall across from him, he closed his eyes, and for a minute, I thought he was going to cry. "I kept in touch with Sherry after that, we talked about stuff we did when we were kids, she would send me updates on her life and how she was getting better...and I don't know why...but...something changed within me for that few days just talking to her. You see...when I was kid...I use to like Sherry, I had the biggest crush on her, so when she was talking to me again, I just...it's like those old feelings came back...as if I was back to being the kid I once was."

"...You never once thought of mom while talking to Sherry?"

"....A little part of me did, but I was too focus on Sherry," dad sighed, "one day...Sherry actually told me that she liked me, that she wished that she was my wife, and how she wished she gave me a chance back then. I was surprised...and there was a part of me that wanted to say yes, but...I thought of you....I thought of Tricia, and...I thought of your mom. I knew I couldn't do it, not to your mother or to you guys," dad sighed, "I was going to tell Sherry that I was flattered, but was a happily married man, but then something came up and I had to leave my laptop for a bit. That was when...your mother saw the messages. I guess the moment she saw Sherry saying that she liked me, your mother got mad," dad said.

"Didn't you try to explain to her?" I asked.

"I did...I really tried...but your mother, she's just so stubborn that no matter how many times I try to explain to her that I wasn't cheating on her, I snapped when she started calling Sherry these horrible names. I got angry and started saying things I soon regret saying. Telling your mother how awful she was to accuse someone as sweet as Sherry, that Sherry just needed help and your mother was accusing me without letting me explain. Hell...I was so mad that I even told your mother that I wish I was married to Sherry and not her....and I guess that's what made her snap...that's what ruined our family," dad said.

"....Did you ever try talking about it with mom?" I asked.

"We did talk after we signed the divorce papers, she saw the previous messages and even the photos of Sherry's injured body that I took, but the damaged has been done...there was no way of going back," dad said.

"...." So that was it, that was what really happened. "What about you and Sherry, ever thought of going to her?"

"I did tell Sherry about it and she apologized, even tried saying that I could always come to her if I needed to talk, but I was just so upset after this entire thing that I didn't want to talk to anyone. Eventually, Sherry found herself a nice man, and I'm happy for her, really, she deserves all the happiness in the world, but as for me, I couldn't stop thinking about your mother."

"....You still love mom, don't you?" I asked.

"....I do," dad closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes, "I still love her and you kids, but it's too late...there's no going back," dad said.

I stared at the floor for a bit, feeling weird in the pit of my stomach. I stood up, knowing that I finally got what I wanted, and there's no reason for me to stay any longer. So I headed towards the door, dad was still silent, but before I left, I turned around and said one last thing to him.

"I know...you and mom can't go back, it's impossible to go back...but that doesn't mean you and mom can't start all over and move on together. I'm just saying," I said, "so if you and mom are done being stubborn...maybe try again...but only if you both are willing to." With that, I left, heading to my room, feeling a bit upset about the whole thing, but at least I finally got my answer, and some closure for it. I was fine, really, but I can hope that my parents will one day be fine as well.

* * *

"One hundred twenty-three...one hundred twenty-four...and...one hundred twenty-five," I counted as I handed the money to my mom.

Mom sighed, happy to know that we've finally finished paying off dad's medical bills, and no longer have to worry about it anymore. "You did good, honey," mom smiled as she kissed the top of my head.

"I'm just glad I don't have to work six jobs anymore," I sighed.

Mom smiled before placing her hand on my cheek, "you did a good thing for your father, even when he finally found a job, you still kept working to help him. I hope he appreciates how much work you put into doing this for him," mom said.

"I'm sure he does," I said. I was about to head to my room and probably call Tweek, but I suddenly hear my mom's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Mom said when she answered her phone, "oh sir...yes...uh...yeah, I got the reports done....yes, I've prepared the flight like you wanted....um...no...I don't think I have anything else during that time..." I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to listen closely. "Oh...uh...I'll think about it...yes...thank you sir. I'll talk to you later, goodbye," mom hung up and sighed.

"Who was that?"

"My boss, he's going to be going on a trip to Europe in a few weeks, and I guess he was thinking of having me come with him," mom said.

"....Are you going?" I asked.

"I'm...not sure...I'll have to check my schedule and maybe try to find a sitter for you and Tricia," mom said.

"Mom, I don't need a sitter, I can take care of myself and Tricia, I'm old enough. Besides, dad can always look after us while you're gone," I said.

Mom smiled, "you're right," mom said. "Well I guess if I don't have anything, I might as well go. It's always been my dream to go to Europe, this will be exciting," mom said.

"Well dearest mother, I do hope you don't forget about your children as you frolic around the European landscapes, admiring London, enjoying the sites of Paris, and tasting the delicious cuisines that are there," I smirked.

"Oh you," mom chuckled before leaving, "I'll be getting dinner ready, so why don't you wash up and maybe get some homework done, I know you haven't done it yet."

"Yeah yeah," I sighed as I headed upstairs. Before I could reach my room, I noticed that Tricia was near the steps, looking angry, "what's up?"

"Did you hear that? How mom's boss is asking mom to go on a European trip with her, a trip that she wanted to go for years?" Tricia said.

"Uh...I guess it's just a coincidence?" I shrugged, Tricia huffed in anger, "what's wrong with mom going to Europe with her boss?"

"Don't you get it? Mom, a single woman, will be going to one of the most romantic places with her boss, who is also single and has been eyeing mom like a prize he's been wanting for years?"

"What...exactly are you saying here?"

"You idiot, the reason mom's boss wants mom to go with him to that trip is so he could seduce her!"

"What? Don't be stupid, why would mom's boss have the hots for mom?"

"Who wouldn't? Mom is pretty, she's a hard worker, and she can be caring. Who wouldn't love mom?"

"Trish, there's no way that someone like mom's boss would want to date mom. That's very unprofessional, and mom obviously doesn't want to date anyone right now," I said.

"Oh god, just because you have six jobs where you bosses respect you and shit doesn't mean mom's boss isn't looking at mom with thoughts in his head. Face it, if they go on that trip, something might happen and the next thing we'll know is that...you and I...we're going to be getting a new dad," Tricia said.

"...." A new dad? I didn't want a new dad, hell, it was hard enough to get dad to stop being a lazy ass and convince him to find a new job before he ran out of money from his savings, and there was no way I was going to accept a new dad, especially if that new dad is my mom's boss! "....Don't worry, Trish, mom isn't going to let that happen, she'll stay professional and not let anything like her boss flirting with her change her decision," I said.

"You don't know that," Tricia stood up and headed to her room.

"....." I remained silent, not really sure how to react to this, but I did eventually head to my room and tried to ignore what Tricia just said.

There...there was no way that that would happen...right?

As the days went by, I finally gave my week's notice to my bosses and slowly finished working at my jobs for the final time. The hardest ones I had to say goodbye to was Samuel, who kept crying and telling me that if I ever wanted a gig as a photographer, I could always come to him. ....As much as Samuel was a bit of a egotistic guy...I was going to miss him.

The second job I was having a hard time saying goodbye because I knew I was going to miss it was the child day care center at the mall. When I saw all the kids, they all came over to tell me goodbye, giving me goodbye gifts, and saying how they'll miss me.

"Will you visit us?" Candy asked, holding the stuff bear.

I smiled, "I'll try to visit whenever I come to the mall, I promise," I said as I kissed the girl on the head, "now promise me you won't try to escape again," I said.

Candy smiled, "I promise," Candy said. She walked over and hugged me with her small arms, I returned the hug. "As princess....I'll miss you very much, Mr. Monster."

"And I, the monster, will miss you too, princess," I said.

I said my goodbyes and tried to keep my sadness to myself. I was going to miss working here, hell...I was actually going to miss working for some of the jobs I took. Even if the pay wasn't that much, some of the people I meet were assholes, and the hours were just too long and tiring, I was going to miss it. I was going to miss seeing the kids playing around, I was going to miss helping Samuel with his photos, I was going to miss hearing the stories that my coworkers tell, and I was going to miss the good times, but Tweek, my mom, my dad, and everyone else was right. A kid like me shouldn't be working that much for my age, and I should focus more on myself and the people around me.

....Still...if I ever need some extra cash...the day care center and Samuel did say they would love to hire me again, so at least I have that.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Brian, he looked at me before smiling. "Hey."

"...Hey," I said as I walked over.

"...I heard you quit...again," Brian said.

I shrugged, "well now that I finally paid off my dad's bills and stuff, I don't have to work anymore...well...maybe until I head to college and get some money to pay off the college tuition," I said.

"....The mall is going to be quite lonely without you here," Brian sighed.

"You always have those stuffed bears," I said.

Brian chuckled, "....how are you and Tweek?"

"...We're good. I love every moment I spent with him," I said.

"I'm glad you're happy," Brian sighed.

"....Brian....I'm sorry that I couldn't return your feelings," I said.

"Dude, I said it was fine, remember?"

"Still...thanks for always helping me," I said.

Brian chuckled, "what are friends for?" Brian smiled. Brian turned around, "I better get back to work, I only came here to say my goodbyes," Brian said.

"Oh come on man, it's not goodbye forever you know, I'll still come to the mall whenever I need to buy shit," I said.

"Yeah, but it would be kinda embarrassing if you suddenly came to a Build-A-Bear as a customer now," Brian chuckled.

"Good point," I said.

After we both said our goodbyes and departed, I headed over to the food court where Tweek was waiting for me. I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Hey, you did it?" Tweek asked, sipping on his soda.

"Yep, it's all done. I'm now completely jobless," I said, "and I'm happy."

"Aw, you didn't like working with me?" Tweek smiled.

"Dude, all we've been doing there whenever there was no customers, we'd mess around and act like kids," I said.

"Yeah, but it was still fun, right?"

I smiled, "yeah," I said.

Tweek got up from his chair and stretched his arms, I hope I didn't make him wait for too longer. "I'm going to miss seeing the kids, they were all so cute," Tweek said.

"Well we can always visit," I said.

"Yeah...but I'm going to miss seeing you wear your apron and pretend to be a monster with the kids, it was quite cute," Tweek chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm not cute," I blushed.

"Yes you are," Tweek said, leaning forward.

"Quit it," I chuckled. Tweek kissed me on the cheek, and he stared at my lips before moving away. I sighed, wishing I knew when the right moment was. "Shit, I better get going, my mom is going on that trip today and I need to help her pack her bags," I said.

"Alright, let's get going," Tweek said as he threw away his empty soda cup and we both left the mall and headed to my house.

Once we reached my house, I slowed down on my bike when I noticed a car parked in front of my house. It looked really fancy and almost brand new. I wonder whose car that.

"Nice ride," Tweek said, when he noticed the car.

"...." I suddenly had a bad feeling.

When Tweek and I headed inside, we both froze when I see a man I don't recognize inside my house, sitting on the couch and chatting with my mom.

"Craig, you're back," mom smiled.

"Oh, so this is Craig. Hello young man, I've heard a lot about you," the man said.

"Uh...hi?" I was feeling uneasy.

"Oh, this is my boss, Craig. Mr. Flemmings."

"Mr. Flemings, this is my son and his boyfriend, Tweek," mom said.

"Hi," Tweek said politely.

"Well hello there," Mr. Flemmings said.

"Okay...uh...why are you here?" I asked, "I thought mom was going to meet with you at the airport," I said.

"Well yes, that was the original plan, but I thought I'd just come and pick her up, we are heading to the same place anyways, so it made sense, right Laura?"

"L-Laura?" He was using her first name now?

"Mr. Flemmings-"

"Please, call Rick."

"Uh...Rick. You really didn't have to do this," mom said.

"Well I wanted to, you have been an excellent employee at the bank, and I don't know what I would do without your help."

"Oh Jesus," I felt sick in the pit of my stomach.

"Craig, what's going on?" Tweek asked.

"I'm not sure, but I really don't like it," I muttered.

"Now Laura, why don't you go get your bags and we'll be heading our way to the airport," Mr. Flemmings said.

"Oh, right. Craig, be sure to take your sister to your dad's later, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"I'll be back, oh I can't wait for this trip," mom smiled.

"You're going to love it, Laura," Mr. Flemmings said.

Mom smiled and headed upstairs, leaving me and Tweek with her boss.

"So sport, how are things with you and your mom? I heard the divorce between her and your dad was rough."

I frowned, "one, don't call me sport, I don't even play that much sports, and two, it's personal, so please don't bring it up," I said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to, just trying to start a conversation, that's all," Mr. Flemmings said.

"Yeah well please don't. You're just my mom's boss and there's no need for you and I to get close," I said, crossing my arms. I noticed Tweek giving me a weird look, but doesn't say a word.

"That's too bad, I really want to get close to you, kid, especially since you and your mom might be getting together after this trip."

"...What?" I looked at him, shocked at what he just said.

"Sooner or later, you might be calling me dad, so why not start now?" Mr. Flemmings smiled.

"...." Tricia was right, this creep was after my mom.

"You will never be my dad," I frowned.

"Well kid, you might not have a choice," the bastard had the gall to smirk.

Tweek stepped in, getting angry as I was, "sir, what you're saying is very inappropriate, and I'm sure Mrs. Tucker would not appreciate you talking to her son like that," Tweek said.

"...You're Craig's boyfriend, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well kid, once Craig is my son, I don't want him to be around a gay twink like you, so why don't you two break up before things get nasty later."

"You son of a-"

"Alright, I'm ready," mom smiled as she lugged her suitcase with her.

"Mom!" I ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "you can't go!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"This creep is trying to get you in bed!" I shouted.

"C-Craig!" Mom blushed and looked embarrassed, "what is wrong with you, you do not say that in front of a guest!"

"Oh don't worry Laura, I'm sure Craig is just worried since this trip will just be between you and me, guess he's worried that something was going to happen during the trip."

"Oh Craig, don't be so childish, I expected better from you," mom sighed.

"Mom, I'm serious! He's just trying to-"

"Now Craig," mom frowned and had on her stern voice, "I'm done with this rebellious side of you, I've let it go once because I thought it would help you cope with the divorce, but no more. Now you are to take care of Tricia, take her to your father, and that is it. I'll talk about this later when I get home next week, got it?"

"B-but mom!"

"I don't want to hear it, Craig!" Mom exclaimed before picking up her luggage and started heading out, "Rick, why don't we get going?"

"Of course, Laura," the asshole looked at me and smiled, "see you soon, son."

"M-mom!" I yelled, but they've already put their luggage inside the car and got in, driving away. "Mom!" I called out, but it was too late.

"What do we do?" Tweek asked.

"....I...I need to get dad, he'll know what to do," I said as I quickly got on my bike.

"What about Tricia?" Tweek asked.

"Stay here with her, I'll be back!" I said as I started biking my way to dad's place.

"Craig!" Tweek called out, but I just kept going.

I kept biking all the way to dad's place, even as my legs were getting tired, I just kept going as fast as I could. I needed to stop mom, but I couldn't do it alone, and I knew mom will listen to dad, I just know it. Once I reached dad's place, I used the spare key in the mailbox and stormed in, surprising dad.

"Craig? You're here early, where's-"

"Dad, mom is going to the airport with her boss on that European trip!" I exclaimed, panting tiredly.

"Uh...yeah, I know. She told me all about it," dad said, looking confused, "Craig, just what on earth are you-"

"Dad...mom's boss is going to try something with mom! You got to stop them from getting on that plane!" I exclaimed.

Dad looked surprised, "Craig...that is insane. It's very unprofessional for a boss to flirt with an employee. Maybe you're just misunder-"

"Dad, for the love of god, you need to believe me! I'm your fucking son for fuck sake! Why else would I come all the way here just to tell you that some creep is trying to get into mom's pants!?"

"....." Dad stayed silent for a bit before looking down, he sighed and looked at me, "well if it is true, what am I suppose to do about it? I'm sure your mother can handle it herself. Besides, it's her choice whether she wants to be with another man or not, I don't have to decide for her," dad said.

"Cut it with that bull, dad!" I shouted, "we all know you and mom still have feelings for each other, you're both just too stupid to realize it! So stop letting your stupid pride get in the way and just talk to each other!" I shouted.

"Craig, that is enough! Just because you're mature doesn't mean you're always right, so please stop," dad sighed angrily.

"....Dad...all my life...I've watched you and mom be in pain over the incident for years now...all my life...I could see that both you and mom regret what you both said. You think that you're doing this to protect me and Trish? Well guess what...it's not....it's just hurting us even more...seeing you both in so much pain. You don't think there aren't times when I wanted to cry after you two divorced? You don't think there weren't times when I wanted to give up on everything because of what happened to our family? For years...I've tried to be a grown up and try to act like none of this affects me...but it does dad...it fucking does," I could feel my tears falling, "this entire thing is eating me up inside...and I'm sick of it...sick of pretending....don't you think I want to be a kid? Don't you think I wanted to spend time with my friends, hang out with my boyfriend more often, and just be a normal kid for once since the divorce? Well...I can't...not when I have to be worried sick for the both of you, not when I had to grow up early just to make sure you both don't go down the bad road. It's why I work myself to death just to take care of you and mom!" I shouted.

"....Craig..."

"Dad....you love mom...you still do...so quit lying to yourself and stop her before something happens...before you lose her forever. You want to make me and Tricia happy? Then you have to let yourself be happy for once," I said. The tears wouldn't stop falling.

".....Craig...." Dad closed his eyes, tears were in his eyes as he started to cry.

"Daddy," I turned my head and was surprised to see Tricia and Tweek. Tricia was crying and started running up to us, she grabbed dad's hand and pulled on him, "you need to stop mom, please...please...I want you and mom to be happy again, please!" Tricia begged as she began to sob.

"...." Dad looked at us, he looked at me and Tricia. He let out a sigh before standing up straight and hugging the both of us. "Come on...let's go get your mother," dad said.

I nearly collapsed right there, feeling the weights on my shoulders finally being lifted. "Thank you..."

"Come on, let's go before it's too late," dad said.

We all rushed into dad's car and we were off to the airport. As we were driving to the airport, I tried to call mom and hope to stop her from going, but every time I tried calling, I just kept getting a voice message that said that mom wasn't available.

"Damn it, she must have turned off her phone!" I exclaimed.

"She always did turn her phone off when going somewhere far, it's to help save up battery," dad said.

"Mr. Tucker, if you take the left route, we'll be there faster," Tweek said.

"Got it!" Dad went left and we kept driving to the airport.

Once we spotted the airport in the distance, dad pressed down on the gas and we were really going now, almost hitting a few cars and pedestrians on the way.

"Uh, dad...you might want to go easy on the driving here! We don't want to get arrested now, do we?" I said, getting nervous.

"I got this!" Dad exclaimed.

We reached the airport and dad parked the car in a spot where we were pretty sure you weren't allowed to park in.

"Uh..dad?"

"I'll deal with it later!" Dad exclaimed as he runs inside.

We ran inside, hoping to find mom and the gate she was heading to, we pushed past a few people that were in the way as we looked around, but weren't able to find the gate we were looking for.

"..There it is!" Tweek shouted.

"There's mom!" Tricia pointed out.

"Dad, go!" I pushed him forward.

"L-Laura! Laura!" Dad called out as he ran towards the two.

We quickly caught up and watched as mom turned around, shocked to see all of us. "Kids, Thomas? W-what are you all doing here?"

"Y-you can't get on that airplane," dad panted, out of breath.

"And why not?" Mom asked, looking quite uncomfortable since a few people were staring.

"Mom, that man is a creep!" I shouted.

"Craig," mom frowned.

"No miss, Craig is telling the truth! All that guy wants to do is make you fall for him!" Tweek exclaimed.

"....Rick...is that true?" Mom asked, turning towards him.

"W-what? You're going to believe a gay twink like him instead of me?"

"Don't you call Tweek a twink you fucking creep!" I exclaimed.

 Mr. Flemmings became angry and stepped towards me, it looked like he was ready to hit me, "you little brat, why don't you just-"

"Don't you touch my son!" Dad stepped in front of me, shielding me from Mr. Flemmings.

"Rick...were you about to strike me son?" Mom frowned.

"W-what? No...look, Laura, let's just get on the plane, we are going to be late."

"Laura...you can't go with him," dad begged.

"....And why should I listen to you, Thomas?"

"Because that man is just trying to seduce you," dad said.

"So what if he is? It's my choice on who I am with, and though I clearly do not want to be with you, Mr. Flemmings, and I'll be sure to report this to the higher ups, I'm free to be with whoever I want...so tell me why I have to listen to someone like you?" Mom asked.

".....I...."

I looked at dad before placing my hand on his back. He looked at me and I nodded, "tell her."

"...." Dad took a deep breath before stepping forward, building up a lot of courage, "I love you, Laura. I've always loved you," dad said.

"....Thomas...don't," mom closed his eyes, "what we had is over..."

"Then why did you keep one photo of dad in it? If you got rid of all the other photos that had dad...why keep that one..the one when we all went to Casa Bonita?" I asked.

"....." Mom was silent, not sure what to say.

"Laura...I know what I did was wrong, and I should have told you about Sherry and her problems, I should have even asked you for help, but Sherry was really scared and needed my help only," dad said.

"So what? You're willing to help any woman that comes and ask? Never even considering how that would make me feel?"

"Laura..."

"Whenever you leave...I can't help but think you're having sex with another woman, I can't help but think of the worse! I just have these thought in my head when I think you're leaving me for someone more beautiful than me."

"You are beautiful!" Dad shouted.

As if time stopped, mom looked at him, tears in her eyes. Tweek, Tricia, and I stood back, watching the whole scene, along with Mr. Flemmings and a few people that were watching.

"Thomas..."

"You were always beautiful, Laura. Why else would I have fallen for you? Why else would I have asked you to marry me? Why else...would I start a beautiful family with you? You were always beautiful to me, and you still are. I love you, Laura, and that will never change. What I did was wrong, yes...but there was never a moment when I never stopped thinking of you and the kids...you all were in my heart the entire time," dad said.

Tears were falling in mom's eyes as she started to quietly sob, "Thomas....even if I do forgive you...how can we go back to the way things are?" Mom asked, trying to stop her tears.

Dad looked at her before looking at me. Remembering my words from that night, I nodded to him, urging him to say it. "...We don't. We can't...but that doesn't mean we can't start all over," dad said. Mom looked at him, "I'm not saying you have to take me back immediately, but I'm saying to give me a second chance, I'm saying that we can start all over. That's the only way we can move on," dad said.

"....Thomas...."

"Laura...I love you, I love the kids, and I love our family. I want us to be happy, I want you to be happy," dad said.

Mom sniffled, "I want you and the kids to be happy as well," mom said.

"...Laura...I love you, so please...come back to me...and we can try again, and I promise...things will be different, I promise," dad said.

"...." Mom stared at dad, at us, at Mr. Flemmings, before staring back at dad. She smiled, "Oh Thomas. I missed you," mom ran up to dad and hugged him, kissing him on the lips.

The crowd awed and even clapped for them. Tricia and I looked at each other before hugging, as for Mr. Flemmings, he stood there awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other, not really sure what to say or do.

Tweek walked over to the jerk and crossed his arms, "nice try creep, but the lady...she's taken. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate dating a homophobic asshole like you, so fuck off, dick," Tweek said before walking back to me and grabbing my hand. I smiled and leaned my head against him.

Mom turned towards Mr. Flemmings, "sorry sir, but...looks like I'm not going on that trip after all...I would rather stay here and be with my family," mom said. Mom turned back around to face dad before leaning forward to kiss dad once more on the lips, all while Mr. Flemmings sighed in defeat and leaving. Not sure if he was going to get on the plane alone or just cancel the entire thing, not that it matters right now.

As I watched my parents kissing, which was gross, but I didn't mind too much, I squeezed Tweek's hand and held Tricia in my other arm, smiling and happy that my parents were finally happy themselves. Thank god.

* * *

"I see....a guinea pig."

"....I...I don't see it."

"Yeah, it's right there, see? The little ones are the ears, there's the body, and the feet."

"...It looks more like a bunch of clouds, Craig."

"Tch, I thought you were suppose to be the creative one here," I chuckled.

"Nah, he's right, I don't see shit," Tricia said.

"You two are blind, there's definitely a guinea pig," I sighed.

"Guys, are you up on the roof again?" We all hear mom down below. We all sat up and looked down, seeing mom in a dress and wearing make up, ready for her date with dad. "You know how I feel about you three on the roof," mom said.

"It's fine mom, me and Tricia are use to this," I said.

"I'm more worried for Tweek there," mom sighed.

"Don't worry Mr. Tucker, Craig is keeping me real safe up here, I'm fine," Tweek smiled. I looked at him and smiled, wrapping my arm around him.

"Well I hope you three don't stay up there all day while me and your father are out," mom said.

"Jesus mom, how many dates are you two going to have before finally popping the question? It's already been a month since you two got back together," I sighed.

"Just be happy that your father is moving back with us in two weeks, now that his lease will finally be expiring," mom said.

"Yeah yeah, but still, just get married already, Tricia and I are waiting," I said.

"Craig," dad stepped out of the house, wearing a nice looking suit, "listen to your mother and stop pushing us. We want to take things slow since we're trying again, something you suggested," dad said.

"I know I said you should try again, but I didn't think you'd both take this long, you can have all the dates after you're married you know," I said.

"Quiet young man, unless you want us to ground you and not let you see Tweek for a week," mom said.

Tweek panicked and covered my mouth with his hand, "d-don't worry Mrs. Tucker, Craig will shut up now," Tweek said, glaring at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, keeping my mouth shut.

"Alright kids, we'll be back late. Craig, be sure to take care of your sister, and Tweek, you're welcome to stay over for the night," mom said.

"B-but you better not take advantage of my boy while we're out, young man," dad said.

Tweek blushed, "o-of course not sir! W-wouldn't dream of it!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Besides, who says that I wouldn't be the one taking advantage of him?" I smirked.

"Shut up!" Tweek punched me in the arm.

"Have fun kids, but don't stay up too long," mom said before heading towards the car.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I called out.

"Have fun!" Tricia exclaimed.

Once mom and dad got in the car, they both drove away and we sat there, watching the car leave. Once they were gone, Tricia stood up, looking ready to head back inside.

"Leaving already?" I asked.

"Yeah, cloud watching is kinda dumb, so I'm going inside and call my friends, you two have fun now," Tricia carefully climbed down and headed inside.

I smiled and leaned back down, watching the sky.

"You look happy," Tweek smiled as he laid down next to me.

"Does it show?" I asked.

"Obviously," Tweek giggled as he rested his hand on my chest, "you look better when you're smiling more...and not have bags under your eyes," Tweek said.

"Gee, thanks," I chuckled. "You always looked beautiful to me," I said.

Tweek blushed before leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek, he then kissed me on the forehead, then on my eyelid, then on my nose. When Tweek pulled away, he stared at my lips, and my heart was blushing. Tweek started to lean forward, his eyes half closed as he looks at me.

I gulped, "does this mean...now is the right moment?" I asked.

Tweek smiled, "shut up...and don't ruin it," Tweek said.

"Yes sir," I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Just as I imagined, it felt amazing. As if firework were going off in my mind, and a thousand butterflies were fluttering everywhere at once, the kiss...it was the most amazing thing ever, everything I've ever dreamed of when I fell for Tweek.

Tweek leaned back, staring at me, his face was dusted in pink as his eyes sparkled from the kiss. "Wow..." Tweek said, breathlessly.

I blushed and smiled at him, "huh...it felt even more amazing since we waited, huh?" I said.

Tweek smiled, "yeah...it did," Tweek grabbed my cheek and pressed his lips against mine once more. I held his arm as I kissed him back, the second kiss was just as amazing as the first.

"Hey Craig, if you're done making out with your boyfriend, mind helping me with something, I can't grab the cookies!"

I sighed, "god," I said as I sat up and started walking down the roof top. I turned back to Tweek and held out my hand, "come on," I smiled.

Tweek smiled and grabbed my hand. We both headed climbed down the rooftop and headed back inside.

From how I see things, life is kinda crappy, there will always be something to keep you down, and most of the time, people can be dicks, but as long as you have good people in your life, family, friends, and even someone you love, then...I guess life can't be too bad. I know mine isn't.

**_The End._ **


End file.
